Fantasia
by SuzanaLeifer
Summary: CAPÍTULOS REVISTOS em 03/11/2012 ..*.. Ela está apaixonada por um personagem de mangá, e o destino resolve lhe fazer uma surpresa. O que fazer quando ele se torna um homem de verdade? Universo Alternativo, nonsense. KAKASHI
1. Otaku

**Fantasia**

**Nota:**Minha primeira fic de Naruto tinha que ser com _ele_, claro... Universo alternativo, non-sense. Dedico esta fic para todas as apaixonadas por Hatake Kakashi. Naruto não me pertence, peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

**Capítulo 1 - Otaku**

A parede estava coberta de pôsteres e fotos de mangá. No meio de todos eles, um maciço de gravuras de um rapaz de cabelos prateados e rosto mascarado formava um verdadeiro mural de fotos com o jovem nas mais variadas poses. A estante, abarrotada de volumes de Naruto, Inuyasha, Evangelion e alguns outros, mal acomodava um pequeno jarro de flores com uma orquídea murcha.

A cortina serpenteava suavemente com a brisa que entrava pela janela semi-aberta. A claridade dissipava as últimas sombras noturnas, anunciando o dia que acabava de nascer. Um tilintar fez-se ouvir da porta do quarto e, segundos depois, algo pesado se atirou sobre suas costas e duas patinhas massagearam sua espinha dorsal antes de rodarem, se acomodando em um pacotinho de pêlos.

– Shippo, seu gato gordo, é assim que você vem me acordar? – ralhou uma voz sonolenta abafada pelo travesseiro – Sai daí, vai... – ela se mexeu um pouco, mas o gato cravou suas garrinhas no cobertor. Sacudiu os braços na tentativa de tocá-lo dali, mas ele estava fora de seu alcance – Já que você não sai por bem, aí vai meu último recurso – ergueu-se bruscamente e o bichano soltou um chiado e saiu correndo pela porta, o tilintar do guizo em seu pescoço ecoando da cozinha.

Sentou-se esfregando os olhos e checou a hora. Não conseguiu conter um bocejo, espreguiçou-se e, só para confirmar, olhou o relógio mais uma vez.

– O QUÊ?!

Levantou-se estabanada arrancando o pijama e entrando no banheiro. Cinco minutos depois, debatia-se entre as milhares peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão, pela escrivaninha, pela cadeira e até sobre o ventilador de teto. Calçou as meias de qualquer jeito, pegou o _All Star_ debaixo da cama, arrancou a camiseta jeans pendurada na porta do guarda-roupa, pulou a almofada largada no corredor, passou derrapando pela porta da cozinha e voltou, xingando o mundo todo porque era justamente na cozinha que tinha que entrar.

Shippo, o gato amarelo, olhou com ar de menosprezo para a dona e voltou a comer tranqüilamente sua ração.

Ela abriu a geladeira, pegou leite e frutas, apanhou uma caneca no armário e, enquanto derramava o leite dentro (e fora) dela, mordia uma maçã e dava uma breve olhada no jornal sobre a mesa. Suspirou um "nenhuma novidade" e voltou a atenção para seu desjejum.

– Merda! – olhou para a lambança que fizera com o leite, sentou-se na mesa, e enquanto engolia o "café da manhã" de qualquer jeito, ensopava dezenas de guardanapos tentando limpar a sujeira.

Encheu o pratinho de ração do seu bichano, apanhou-o no colo, depositou um beijinho em sua cabeça e o abraçou com carinho.

– Mamãe só volta para o jantar, tá coisa fofa? Vê se não faz xixi no carpete...

Encontrou a chave do carro em cima da TV, e sua mochila jogada num cantinho da sala. O Trânsito de Tóquio não ajudava naquela hora da manhã. Pensou, angustiada, que talvez teria sido mais vantagem se tivesse ido de metrô, mas agora já estava quase na metade do caminho, e logo sairia da via principal para pegar uma estrada menos movimentada que a levaria para o seu trabalho.

Ligou o som do carro, pôs um CD de rock e aguardou - segurando a vontade de berrar com todos os motoristas lerdos que estavam na sua frente - até que finalmente chegou ao desvio que dava acesso à via secundária. A paisagem aos poucos foi se modificando em casas mais espaçadas e vegetação mais densa. Dez minutos mais tarde, seu carro parou no florido estacionamento do Instituto de Pesquisa Fitoterápica, o IPF.

O saguão de entrada do enorme complexo do IPF estava lotado, como sempre. Entrou voando pela porta, desviando de várias pessoas, esbarrando em algumas outras e deu uma guinada de 90 graus ao divisar uma certa mulher de longos cabelos negros que conversava distraidamente com o chefe do Departamento de Relações Exteriores.

– Atrasada de novo, Keiko? – uma voz cortante soou atrás de si.

Estacou e virou-se para a mulher. O homem com quem ela conversava sorriu com desdém e olhou Keiko de cima a baixo. Ela suspirou profundamente, tentando controlar a raiva que esquentava as maçãs do seu rosto.

– É... um pouco, Natsume – respondeu modelando um sorriso forçado – Não sei se é assim no seu departamento, mas lá no setor de desenvolvimento de pesquisas a gente trabalha em casa também. Por vezes viro as noites acordada lendo artigos e analisando fórmulas. O administrativo não tem dessas... ou tem?

Virou-se novamente e continuou seu trajeto. Não olhou para trás a fim de ver a expressão dela, mas sentiu-se extremamente feliz com o silêncio constrangido da mulher. Subiu as escadas para o terceiro andar e empurrou a porta do seu escritório.

– Bom dia, Tsuki! Alguma novidade?

– Bom dia, Keiko-san! – disse a simpática secretária – O setor financeiro aprovou seu pedido de verbas. Elas serão liberadas amanhã.

– Ótimo – acenou para a jovem e abriu uma das 3 portas de vidro no fundo da sala, entrando em seu pequeno escritório.

Tudo era decorado em tons de verde água e branco, mas era impossível ver o mármore claro de sua mesa porque os papéis e anotações cobriam a maior parte da superfície do móvel. Seu computador estava entupido de gravuras de diversas personagens de mangá, coladas por toda a extensão do monitor, mas o jovem de cabelos prateados, o mesmo que ganhara posição de destaque no mural do seu quarto, figurava na maior parte delas.

O porta-retratos que se equilibrava sobre uma agenda, não mostrava o rosto de uma pessoa comum, mas outra das fotos da sua personagem favorita, o mascarado cujo sorriso se fazia perceber por sob a máscara. Era exatamente para esta foto que ela olhava quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou.

– Você precisa "humanizar" este seu escritório, Keiko – disse uma mulher mais ou menos da sua idade, mas com os cabelos mais curtos e negros – Para todo lugar que se olhe, só se vê mangá, mangá, mangá e anime... – ela sentou na beirada da mesa e remexeu em alguns papéis tentando organizá-los, mas desistiu ao ver que era inútil.

Keiko desviou os olhos da fotografia e encarou a amiga com seu pior olhar de censura.

A mulher levantou-se e apoiou as mãos na montanha de papéis. – Eu sou sua amiga, Kei-chan. Se eu não chamar a sua atenção para a realidade, quem vai fazê-lo?

– Tudo bem, Aki... – ela respondeu com um semblante cansado e triste – Às vezes eu quero seguir os teus conselhos, mas simplesmente não dá. É mais forte do que eu. Já tentei me livrar de todas aquelas fotos, mas no final acabo repondo tudo no lugar.

– É... um dia eu ainda vou ter sucesso com as minhas investidas – Aki olhou o relógio e se recompôs – Bem, senhorita otaku, é hora de vestir o seu jaleco e assumir seu papel de botânica chefe, porque o laboratório nos espera.

-x-x-x-x-

Acendeu a luz da sala e Shippo veio correndo do quarto, com a cara amassada e miando sonolento.

– Coisinha fofa! – pegou o gato nos braços e ele fechou os olhinhos, balançando o rabo, feliz com a presença da dona – Sentiu falta da mamãe?

Chutou a porta entreaberta do quarto e sentou-se na cama, deitando Shippo sobre os lençóis ainda desarrumados da noite anterior. Tirou a mochila das costas e jogou-a de qualquer jeito ao pé da estante. Despiu-se das roupas, ficando apenas de _lingerie_, foi até o banheiroe ligou a torneira quente para encher a banheira. Pegou o roupão que estava pendurado na porta, vestiu e entrou na cozinha, pensando em preparar alguma coisa para comer. Mas ao abrir o armário e olhar o que tinha, optou não enfrentar o fogão.

Enquanto checava a temperatura da água de banho, ligou para uma pizzaria e pediu uma pequena de camarão - sua favorita. Fechou a torneira, saiu do banheiro e se jogou na cama, enquanto esperava o _boy_ trazer sua encomenda. Olhou a enorme bagunça espalhada pelo seu quarto e praguejou.

– Shippo – disse depois de um longo suspiro - acho que é hora da mamãe arrumar as coisas por aqui...

O gato continuou a segui-la com os olhos indiferentes ao passo que ela catava a montanha de roupas espalhadas pelo chão e as colocava numa mala. Pretendia enviá-las para a lavanderia o mais rápido possível, já que estava quase sem roupas limpas.

A aparência do quarto estava bem mais agradável quando o entregador tocou a campainha. Apanhou a chave e abriu a porta. O rapaz sardento olhou-a dos pés à cabeça e sorriu malicioso.

– Sua pizza, florzinha...

– A única florzinha que eu estou vendo aqui é você, seu projeto de indecência – devolveu irritada, entregou o dinheiro ao garoto e fechou a porta com impaciência.

"_Só me faltava essa..."_

Levou a pizza para a cozinha, cortou um pedaço e abocanhou a ponta repleta de camarões.

– Hummm... delícia.

Tirou um pratinho amarelo do armário, cortou vários pedacinhos de pizza, recolocou sua fatia mordida na caixa e voltou para o banheiro. Despiu o resto das roupas, pousou o pratinho no chão ao seu lado e entrou na banheira, deliciando-se com a água morna. Não precisou chamar Shippo - seu faro aguçado para porcarias o levou direto para o pratinho amarelo - e enquanto ele mastigava esfomeado, ela curtia o banho, ensaboando suas pernas e braços.

Vinte minutos depois, livre da sujeira e mais relaxada, pegou a pizza, sentou-se no confortável sofá e ligou a TV. Desistiu de procurar um canal que prestasse e tateou sob as almofadas em busca do controle do som. Achou-o finalmente caído atrás do sofá e escolheu um CD de músicas românticas que tinha ganhado de Aki no seu último aniversário.

Na capa do disco havia uma dedicatória com a letra miúda e redondinha da amiga, que dizia: _"Vê se ouve esse CD ao lado de algum gato, viu? Desencalha!"_. Shippo miou e subiu no sofá, buscando se aninhar nas pernas da dona.

– Ora, ora... Finalmente vou ouvir o CD da Aki-chan ao lado de um verdadeiro gato... – sorriu e acariciou o pêlo macio que cobria as várias camadas de gordura do seu companheiro felino.

A música entrou pelos seus ouvidos e imediatamente ela sentiu aquela conhecida sensação de saudade sem motivo. Shippo escorregou - ferrado no sono - para o assento do sofá, e ela levantou-se. Entrou no quarto e olhou o pôster fixado na porta. Era um daqueles "em tamanho real" com um imenso rapaz mascarado olhando-a sensualmente sob o protetor que usava para esconder o olho esquerdo.

Ameaçou arrancar o pôster - todos os conselhos de Aki aflorando-lhe na mente - mas suas mãos hesitaram a meio caminho. _"A minha vida tem sido coração partido e dor..." _dizia uma frase da música que ela conhecia ao pé da letra. Suspirou e alisou o papel frio sobre a superfície dura da porta.

"_Se você existisse... não seria nem frio nem duro o teu abraço... O que eu faço pra me livrar dessa fantasia que é amar você?"_

A foto continuava do mesmo jeito de sempre, com a mesma feição, a mesma postura, e ela sentiu-se constrangida ao constatar que gostaria muito de pelo menos uma vez, conversar com a gravura e obter uma resposta – o que lhe soava como estar à beira da insanidade. Olhou em volta, observando todas as fotos espalhadas pelo quanto, e sentiu o coração apertado com uma vontade de chorar. Apanhou o porta-retrato sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e olhou a imagem fixa sob o vidro.

– Imagens... apenas imagens. – sussurrou – O que eu estou fazendo comigo mesma? Você – disse encarando a foto – sabe que essa minha solidão é culpa sua? Essa loucura por você está me matando...

A campainha soou pela segunda vez naquela noite e ela caminhou até a sala, intrigada. Não costumava receber visitas inesperadas. Para falar a verdade, não estava acostumada a receber nenhuma visita, a não ser da sua única amiga, Aki. Colocou o porta-retratos sobre a TV e pegou as chaves. Abriu um pouco a porta e não deu outra - era Aki. Destrancou a correntinha de segurança e encarou a amiga.

– O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Aki-chan? – disse enquanto a convidava para entrar.

– Bem – respondeu a jovem com um sorriso excitado – consegui dois ingressos para a _boate_ mais badalada de Tóquio, e resolvi passar aqui para tentar salvar sua juventude.

– Ah... Aki-chan eu...

– Não, Keiko – cortou a amiga. – Eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta. Você tem 23 anos e vive trancada em casa e no trabalho! Pelo amor de Kami Sama! Você precisa _viver_ e sabe disso. Esse seu amor platônico e irreal só vai estragar sua vida! – Então ela sorriu docemente e pegou a mão de Keiko entre as suas – Venha, eu te ajudo a escolher uma roupa bem legal.

Keiko suspirou resignada e aceitou o convite de Aki. Ao entrar no quarto sentiu-se imensamente grata por ter arrumado tudo mais cedo. Seria constrangedor se a amiga visse seu quarto no estado em que se encontrava. A jovem de cabelos curtos abriu as portas do guarda-roupa e vasculhou algumas peças. Finalmente, depois de algum tempo, virou-se para Keiko e perguntou:

– Você ainda tem aquele seu vestidinho preto, Kei-chan?

-x-x-x-x-

– Keiko, há quanto tempo você não retoca a tinta do seu cabelo? – Aki perguntou, reparando nos quase cinco centímetros de raízes negras, que contrastavam com o ruivo do restante dos fios.

– Ah, sei lá... Eu não tenho pensado muito nisso ultimamente – respondeu a jovem enquanto vasculhava a gaveta do criado mudo à procura de um batom.

– Ok, isso não vem ao caso agora. Me passa a escova e o gel?

Keiko atendeu ao pedido da amiga e finalmente encontrou o que procurava. Aguardou pacientemente Aki terminar o serviço com seus cabelos, e foi até o espelho na parede. Olhou-se com censura - virando-se um pouco para analisar o resultado da produção - e entortou os lábios. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, caídos sobre os ombros, e Aki – milagrosamente - tinha modelado uma franja ondulada sobre seu olho esquerdo. Sempre achou aquilo _sexy_ quando via as divas dos filmes usavam o penteado, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco de ver em si mesma.

– Deus, estou me sentindo ridícula...

– Mas não está – emendou a amiga, parando atrás dela e mirando o reflexo de ambas – Você só está desacostumada, mas logo nós vamos estar nos divertindo muito e você nem vai se importar – falou animada sentando-se na cama – A propósito, vamos no seu carro porque eu emprestei o meu à minha irmã.

Keiko terminou de passar o batom vermelho, deu uma checada no rímel e, por mais que Aki afirmasse veementemente que estava "irresistível", continuava a achar que estava parecendo uma palhaça.

Pegou as chaves do carro sobre o console, abriu a porta e saiu para o hall do apartamento. Antes de seguir a amiga, Aki apanhou o porta-retrato sobre a TV e olhou a imagem.

– Você não vai roubar a minha amiga... Chega de você na vida dela – falou baixinho, deitando a foto de cabeça para baixo. Logo depois, saiu e trancou a porta.

Keiko apertou o botão do elevador, e em pouco tempo as duas estavam na garagem do prédio. Caminharam até o carro e enquanto Aki colocava o cinto, sua amiga ligou faróis da Mitsubishi, engatou a ré. Já tinham atravessado metade do pátio quando Keiko freou bruscamente, fazendo a jovem de cabelos curtos exclamar em espanto.

– O que foi? – perguntou assustada, olhando para a amiga.

– Aki, meu Outlander é novinho. Eu não vou deixá-lo estacionado numa rua desconhecida qualquer!

– Meu deus, sua vida social realmente não existe, não é? O lugar para onde estamos indo tem estacionamento. Relaxa, bobinha – Aki sorriu. - Agora pisa no acelerador, porque a noite nos aguarda!

-x-x-x-x-

**N/A (2005):**Bem, a música que a Keiko tava ouvindo é _Wanna Know What Love Is_ de Wynonna Judds. Eu não coloquei a letra completa pra não tornar este capítulo uma song fic. ' A propósito, não, a Keiko não é meu alterego, embora tenhamos muita coisa em comum, e sim, Shippo definitivamente é o alterego do meu gato, que tem o mesmo nome, embora não seja tão gordo hehehe.

**N/A (2012):**Comecei aescrever esta fanfic – acreditem – em 2005. Vivi uma verdadeira jornada bem conturbada, onde, por várias vezes tive que parar de escrever para cuidar de assuntos pessoais. Hoje, 7 anos depois, vejo que ainda vivo uma constante mudança. Mas, ao que parece, as coisas estão se acalmando. Tenho a fic pronta na cabeça – com final e tudo – só falta escrever.

Decidi rever o conteúdo da fic por 2 mitivos: o primeiro, para corrigir erros de ortografia e pontuação; o segundo, para deixar a história como eu sempre quis desde o início. Quando comecei a publicar Fantasia, eu tinha muita pressa para pôr os capítulos no ar. Foi assim com os capítulos de 1 a 4. O resultado: uma história que fugiu do roteiro que me parece ideal. Por conta disso, estou republicando os capítulos. Espero que gostem desta nova versão!


	2. Não Me Deixe

**Fantasia**

**Nota:**Capítulo revisto! Só lembrando: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

**Capítulo 2 – Não Me Deixe**

Keiko estreitou os olhos e examinou o manobrista que lhe pedia as chaves do carro. O rapaz pigarreou, incomodado com a demora da análise que a jovem lhe dedicava.

– Olhe aqui – começou ela – o meu carro...

– Nós teremos o maior cuidado com seu veículo, senhora – cortou o manobrista e em seguida sorriu – Não se preocupe.

– Keiko, desencana – Aki disse puxando a amiga pelo braço.

A fila na entrada da boate dobrava o quarteirão, e Keiko imaginou que passaria a noite inteira em pé, esperando para entrar. Mas Aki seguiu na direção oposta e chegou a um beco lateral onde havia uma pequena porta guardada por dois armários engravatados.

– Ingressos? – pediu um deles com sua voz grave.

Aki entregou dois pequenos pedaços de papel ao homem, e ele os observou atentamente.

– Podem entrar – disse depois de se certificar que não eram falsificações e afastou-se, abrindo a porta para que elas entrassem.

O barulho dentro do lugar era ensurdecedor. Keiko sentiu-se nauseada com as luzes multicoloridas que dançavam em seus olhos. Estava desacostumada com ambientes assim. Quanto tempo já fazia desde a última vez em que estivera em uma festa? Sentiu a mão de Aki fechar-se em seu pulso, e logo depois viu-se puxada para um lugar reservado dentro da boate, onde - com uma sensação desagradável - viu dois homens sentados num imenso sofá.

Compreendeu na mesma hora que a amiga havia planejado um encontro para ela, e debateu-se entre ficar ou sair. Respirou fundo e optou por ficar.

"_É hora de curtir os meus 23 anos..."_

Logo que atravessaram a cortina semitransparente que separava a saleta do resto do lugar, um dos homens se levantou, beijou Aki, e Keiko compreendeu _de onde_ a amiga havia tirado aquelas duas entradas vips.

– Akira, esta é Keiko, a amiga de quem lhe falei.

O homem cumprimentou a ruiva e fez sinal para que o outro se levantasse. O rapaz aparentava ser pouco mais velho do que ela, e Keiko sentiu um nó no estômago quando ele pegou sua mão e a beijou.

Após as apresentações, todos se acomodaram no enorme estofado - Aki fazendo questão de empurrar a amiga para perto do jovem. Akira fez sinal para um garçom, perguntou às moças o que elas bebiam, e no fim, pediu quatro Martinis.

Keiko estava sentindo-se completamente fora de órbita naquele ambiente. Aquela situação embaraçosa e o modo como Akira olhava para o amigo - tentando fazer sinais discretos para que ele puxasse uma conversa com ela - deixavam-na constrangida e sufocada. Olhou de relance para Aki, com vontade de voar no pescoço dela e fazê-la perceber que não estava nem um pouco contente. Mas ela estava fitando insistentemente o jarro de flores sobre a mesa de centro, provavelmente já prevendo que a amiga estava a ponto de trucidá-la.

Procurou acalmar-se e ponderar a situação. Tudo o que Aki tinha lhe falado a respeito de esquecer aquele amor surreal e viver a realidade, voltou à tona em seus pensamentos. Mas será que estaria mesmo preparada e disposta a esquecer sua fantasia? Será que já era hora de curtir bons momentos ao lado de outra pessoa? Mesmo indecisa e hesitante, chegou à conclusão de que era melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem ao sabor do acaso.

O garçom chegou com as bebidas, e ela se esforçou em manter-se atenta às pessoas ao seu redor, sem se perder novamente em pensamentos. Duas taças de martini mais tarde e ela já sabia que o rapaz ao seu lado se chamava Ryo, trabalhava numa multinacional de carros importados e praticava tênis como hobby.

Ryo mostrou-se bastante desinibido depois de tomar coragem com a bebida, mas Keiko tinha dificuldades em manter a atenção voltada para sua conversa. A toda hora, pegava-se questionando a si mesma por que havia aceitado o convite de Aki para sair aquela noite. Também pensava na sua cama quentinha e no episódio novo de Naruto que estava passando na TV.

"_Eu faço download na net depois..."_ – devaneou, e quase demonstrou sua surpresa ao notar que Ryo não estava mais falando de carros e já estava dissertando sobre suas conquistas como tenista amador. Quanto tempo estivera perdida em pensamentos? Ele passou a listar os torneios que havia participado e, mais uma vez, ela não conseguiu se manter atenta ao que ele dizia.

O efeito das doses de Martini estava tornando ainda mais difícil se manter focada ao seu redor. Minutos depois de comer a última azeitona da taça, ela se viu embebida numa visão de um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes, prateados, sentado ao seu lado, falando sobre sua vida de jounin. Ela sorriu encantada e perguntou se ele gostava de todas aquelas aventuras. Mas para sua surpresa – e desapontamento - não foi a voz do jovem mascarado que respondeu:

– Gosto sim... E fico ansioso para que os dias de treino cheguem logo.

Olhou assustada para o lado e viu que Ryo sorria, demonstrando-se contente por ela ter-lhe feito uma pergunta. Keiko desviou rapidamente os olhos dos dele e encarou o chão.

"_Eu estava sonhando acordada? Por seus, será que estou bêbada?"_

– E você? – começou ele – Não tem nenhum esporte que gosta de praticar?

Ela estava prestes a responder um _não_ quando notou que Aki e seu companheiro não estavam mais na saleta.

– Onde está Aki? – questionou, desviando-se completamente da pergunta.

Ryo mostrou-se meio confuso, meio desapontado, mas respondeu que ela e Akira haviam saído para a pista de dança. Quando Keiko fez menção de se levantar, ele segurou seu pulso e pediu que ficasse.

– Keiko... porque a gente não pede outra bebida?

A ruiva sentou-se novamente e olhou para ele.

– Olha, Ryo, eu ainda vou dirigir de volta pra casa, sabe?

– Eu posso te levar pra casa – ofereceu ele, tentando - sem sucesso - soar inocente.

– Eu acho melhor não, porque... – ela ia falar algo sobre não querer deixar o seu carro num lugar como esse a noite toda, mas desistiu, notando que estava superestimando seu automóvel – É melhor não. – Resumiu. Percebeu uma feição entristecida no rosto dele e completou incerta – Não hoje... – Ryo sorriu, e ela sentiu-se uma completa idiota por dar esperanças a alguém que nem mesmo tinha certeza se queria ver de novo algum dia.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Keiko prendeu a atenção no pequeno jarro de flores à sua frente. Conhecia aquelas flores muito bem. Eram flores de lavanda, de um tom lilás e uma beleza delicada que só as flores podiam ter. Não demorou muito para que ela notasse o braço de Ryo deslizando pelo encosto do sofá, e trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

Olhou atônita para o rapaz e, num primeiro impulso, pensou em se afastar e gritar com ele para que não fizesse mais aquilo. Mas novamente a voz de Aki voltou à sua mente, persuadindo-a a ficar e tentar algo novo, a esquecer a figura mascarada que ela tanto estimava, e que, entretanto, não podia lhe trazer felicidade alguma.

"_Keiko-chan, ele não passa de uma fantasia..."_ – dizia ela.

Seu coração palpitava num conflito doloroso, dividido entre as duas facetas de sua atual situação. Sua razão lhe dizia para seguir os conselhos de sua amiga e aproveitar este encontro que ela havia planejado com tanto esmero - às escondidas - para lhe trazer de volta ao mundo real; mas alguma coisa lá no fundo de seus sentimentos lhe dizia para sair dali o mais rápido possível e retornar à sua vida normal, fazendo tudo o que sempre fez e continuando a amar aquele homem que amava, mesmo sabendo que ele não passava de uma ilusão.

"_Eu vou ficar"_– pensou resoluta – _"Eu preciso ser forte ou nunca vou me livrar desta fantasia."_

Virou-se para o homem ao seu lado e ele lhe sorriu. Forçou um sorriso em resposta e sentiu a mão dele percorrer o seu pescoço, por debaixo de seus cabelos, diminuindo a distância entre seus rostos. Resistiu por um breve momento, quase fazendo-o desistir - a figura do jovem de cabelos cor de névoa povoando seus pensamentos - mas fez um esforço e conseguiu a tempo, se convencer de que era hora de alimentar seus sentimentos com uma nova paixão.

Sentiu os lábios de Ryo roçarem os seus e notou que estavam frios, talvez por causa da bebida gelada que ele tomava. Fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar e deixar o beijo acontecer. A boca dele era macia, e de repente ela pensou naqueles lábios ocultos por sob a máscara, lábios que ela nunca veria. Seriam eles tão macios quanto?

Ryo acariciou seu pescoço, enquanto ela tentava tirar as imagens do jovem shinobi de sua cabeça. Era difícil não pensar nele quando, inocentemente, havia guardado aquele beijo para o dia em que - mesmo sabendo ser impossível - esperava encontrá-lo e atirar-se em seus fortes braços de ninja.

"_Keiko..."_ – ela ouviu uma voz chamando em sua mente, uma voz conhecida, a voz que ela sabia ser _dele._

"_Não... agora não. Não me chame assim..." –_ respondeu inconscientemente, chocada com o fato de estar beijando um homem, enquanto pensava em sua paixão por uma personagem de mangá.

"_Keiko..."_ – a voz dele chamou novamente e, desta vez, trazia toda a melancolia de um fim de relacionamento – _"Não me deixe..."_

Aquele pedido a fez arrepiar-se, mesmo sabendo ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Seus lábios travaram sob os de Ryo e ele pareceu notar, porque interrompeu o beijo e perguntou:

– O que houve? – sua voz era pouco mais alta que um sussurro e soava preocupada.

– Ryo, eu... – ela tentou encontrar palavras para se explicar, mas não conseguiu. Ele acharia que era uma idiota por estar inebriada de tal forma, por um homem que nem sequer existia. Agarrou a alça de sua bolsa e levantou-se – Eu sinto muito, Ryo. Mas... eu não posso – encontrou-se com as mãos trêmulas, insegura e envergonhada.

– Por que? – questionou ele, levantando-se também.

– Eu não posso te dizer... Perdoe-me, por favor – o sentimento de culpa piorava tudo o que estava sentindo – Eu simplesmente não posso... – disse a última frase mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa, e em dois tempos ela estava na pista de dança, procurando desesperadamente pela figura de Aki.

-x-x-x-x-

Caminhou com dificuldade por entre a multidão que dançava freneticamente ao som da batida dance. Seus olhos percorreram a massa de rostos à sua frente, tentando divisar as feições de sua amiga, mas algum tempo depois, passou a cogitar - tornando seu pânico ainda maior - que ela talvez tivesse ido embora.

"_Não. Ela não faria isso comigo" –_pensou, procurando se acalmar, e sentiu uma mão firme apertar levemente o seu ombro. Virou-se e deu de cara com Akira, que segurava uma caneca de cerveja.

– OI! – berrou ele, tentando se fazer ouvir em meio à balbúrdia.

Keiko sorriu, sentindo-se extremamente aliviada, e perguntou por Aki. O homem apontou para algum lugar próximo ao bar, e fez sinal para que ela o seguisse. Ao ver a pessoa que acompanhava Akira, Aki engasgou com o drink, abandonou o banco alto em que estava sentada e encarou Keiko, atônita.

– Kei-chan? Mas... – ela olhou por cima dos ombros da amiga, como que procurando por alguém – Cadê o Ryo?

– Ele ficou lá na saleta...

A outra abriu a boca tentando falar alguma coisa, mas fechou-a logo, sem palavras. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos de reflexão encarando a jovem ruiva, ela disse:

– Por que, Keiko?

Ela sentiu mais uma vez a estranha sensação de culpa por ter arruinado os planos de sua amiga e por ter deixado Ryo plantado, sozinho na saleta, sem nenhuma explicação.

Sabia que as intenções de Aki eram as melhores e que Ryo provavelmente era um rapaz formidável para que ela tivesse concordado em apresentá-lo como um pretendente. A culpa era dela, e somente dela, se a noite não havia saído como o planejado.

– Eu não consigo, Aki – disse, sentindo-se péssima por soar tão infantil – A lembrança _dele_ ainda é muito forte. Me desculpe por ter estragado tudo...

Keiko não precisou explicar muito. Kai sabia do que e de quem ela estava falando. A morena sorriu carinhosamente e abraçou a amiga ruiva. – Eu nunca vou conseguir ficar brava com você me olhando assim, sua bobinha... – disse em tom maternal - Ok, detesto admitir, e de certo modo concordar, com essa sua paixão louca, mas eu te entendo.

Keiko sorriu de volta e falou:

– Eu agradeço todos os seus esforços...

– Nah, deixa isso pra lá, vai. Você sabe que eu só vou sossegar quando você estiver com um gato do seu lado... E nem vem me dizer que tem o Shippo, porque você sabe _de qual tipo de gato_ eu estou falando!

Elas sorriram. Aki nunca ia mudar. E Keiko sentia-se grata por ter uma amiga como ela.

– Acho que vou pra casa agora... Você vai ficar bem?

– Não se preocupe comigo – Aki disse, olhou de esguelha para Akira e piscou para a amiga – Akira disse que me leva pra casa...

– Hmm... ok. – Keiko olhou para o rapaz que bebericava sua cerveja, e a compreensão aflorou em sua mente – Você vai para o IPF amanhã?

– Não. Vou tirar o sábado de folga, e você?

Keiko olhou as horas no relógio. – Eu tenho um relatório pra terminar, mas acho que posso fazer isso em casa. Já está tarde e seria péssimo acordar cedo amanhã... – uma pontada de preocupação se apoderou de seu rosto – Aki... e o Ryo?

– Deixe o Ryo comigo – respondeu ela com ar juvenil – Ele vai compreender.

– Bem, posso te ver amanhã de tarde?

– Claro! Eu passo no seu apartamento.

Keiko se despediu do casal e seguiu para a saída da boate. Vislumbrou a imensa fila que ainda aguardava do lado de fora e sorriu com ironia. Tantos querendo entrar, enquanto que o que ela mais desejava, era sair dali.

Aguardou o manobrista trazer o seu carro e pronunciou um "_obrigada"_ ao pegar as chaves da mão do rapaz. Do lado de fora a noite estava fresca, e o céu limpo encontrava-se pontilhado por milhares de estrelas. Colocou a bolsa sobre o banco do passageiro e dirigiu, sem pressa, pelas ruas que a levavam de volta ao seu apartamento.

Sua mente estava mais clara e ela estava menos bêbada. Torceu para não encontrar nenhuma viatura no caminho. Sabia que estava cometendo um crime e que muito provavelmente estava arriscando a sua vida – e de outros – dirigindo depois de uma dose. Mas as ruas estavam desertas naquela parte da cidade e o velocímetro não ultrapassava os 40km/h.

Quando chegou em casa, encontrou Shippo largado no sofá, esticado feito um tapete sobre as almofadas. O apartamento silencioso cheirava a saudade, arrependimento e culpa. Entrou no quarto, descalçou as sandálias de salto agulha, tirou a roupa e atirou-se no colchão, exausta. Até cogitou tomar um banho, mas o sono a dominou antes que ele pudesse perceber.

-x-x-x-x-

O campo parecia um imenso tapete de minúsculas flores azuis. A grama fresca sob seus pés convidava-a a deitar-se, mas manteve-se de pé ao divisar ao longe uma figura esbelta que se aproximava. O jovem estava cada vez mais próximo. Os fios de seus cabelos dançavam suavemente com a brisa.

Ele lhe sorriu por debaixo do tecido que escondia o seu rosto, escondendo algo atrás das costas. Sem desviar os olhos dos dela um segundo sequer, ele revelou o pequeno presente que havia lhe trazido. Ela olhou para baixo, contente, e seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu que ele lhe ofertava um _telefone_. Para sua exasperação - não bastasse a estranheza do presente - o aparelho parecia estar _tocando_.

"_Um telefone tocando?! Um tele..."_ – a realidade lhe atingiu como um balde de água fria. Levantou-se atrapalhadamente e correu desabalada para a sala. Agarrou o fone e tirou-o do gancho, dizendo quase sem fôlego:

– Alô.

– Keiko sempai? Aki é Tsuki... – a voz do outro lado da linha pareceu hesitar por um momento e quando voltou a falar, soava preocupada – A senhora está bem?

– Ah... Tsuki... – Ela reprimiu um bocejo. - Sim, estou. Algum problema por aí? – Entortou o pescoço para olhar as horas no aparelho de DVD e constatou que havia dormido demais. Bateu com a palma da mão na testa, murmurando um "_merda"._ Havia esquecido completamente de avisar à secretária que não trabalharia hoje. Sua presença no IPF aos sábados era facultativa, mas ela avisava sempre se não fosse aparecer por lá.

– Oh, não, nenhum problema. – Disse a secretária. - É só que a senhora não comunicou nada e aquela moça, a Natsume, esteve aqui e disse que ia reportar sua ausência para o Setor Pessoal.

"_Natsume..."_ – Keiko pensou, impelida a ir ao IPF só para arrancar os cabelos daquela víbora.

– Deixe aquela serpente sibilar à vontade, Tsuki. Acho que ela não está ciente de que eu posso folgar nos sábados. É isso que dá ficar se metendo onde não é chamada. O que alguém da contabilidade quer fuçando nos negócios do R.H.?

– É... – respondeu a moça um pouco distante – é bem _incomum_ mas eu sei que ela não vai muito com sua cara, não é? – ela fez uma pausa e logo disse – Sempai?

– Sim? – respondeu, reprimindo outro um bocejo.

– A senhora já soube que a Natsume foi promovida?

A notícia lhe atingiu como uma bofetada na cara.

– O quê?! Como assim, _promovida_?

– É... – Tsuki parecia estar escolhendo as palavras para dar a notícia. - me parece que agora ela é uma das chefes do setor financeiro e agora vai fazer a análise de liberação de verbas junto com mais 4 executivos.

Keiko tentou digerir aquelas palavras. A víbora sanguinolenta agora tinha suas as pesquisas nas mãos. Se cometesse qualquer deslize, por menor que fosse, Natsume certamente daria um jeito de cortar as verbas que financiavam seus experimentos. Ela sequer pensaria nos prejuízos que a empresa teria sem os produtos que Keiko ajudava a desenvolver, estaria cega pelo desejo de se vingar do que Keiko havia feito a ela alguns anos antes...

Já podia imaginar o inferno que isso ia lhe causar.

– Muito bem... sorte para ela – disse, soando mais seca, fria e falsa do que o desejado. Alisou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo uma pontada de enxaqueca – Obrigada por me avisar, Tsuki. – Falou, encerrando a conversa. - Nos vemos na segunda.

– Não há de quê, sempai. Até segunda, então.

Desligou o telefone e arrastou-se de volta para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com estrondo ao passar. Shippo, que se aninhava nos lençóis, assustou-se e miou baixinho.

"_Aquela serpente do mal, aquela cobra venenosa... Como ela conseguiu?"_ – perguntou-se, esfregando os olhos. Com um estalo, a lembrança do chefe do Departamento de Relações Exteriores - com quem Natsume esteve conversando no dia anterior - lhe veio à mente. Ele tinha influências, não tinha? Claro que sim, afinal ele ocupava um cargo de alto escalão. Esmurrou a parede – se arrependendo na mesma hora em que sentiu a dor em sua mão - quando chegou a uma conclusão: _"Aquela piranha dormiu com ele! Tenho certeza! Deus, como ela é baixa..."_

Parou diante do seu mural de fotos mirando-o atentamente. Dentre os muitos rostos de personagens existentes apenas num mundo imaginário, representados em todas aquelas figuras, era o _dele_ que ela contemplava. Voltou-se para a porta do quarto e ficou de frente para o pôster gigante. Tocou a ponta dos dedos na superfície do papel, contornando os traços que desenhavam as feições do jovem mascarado.

"_Não me deixe..." –_ a voz dele ecoou em sua memória.

Ela sabia que a frase ouvida na noite anterior, enquanto Ryo a beijava, não passava de um devaneio, mas tinha parecido ser tão real, que não conseguiu resistir àquele apelo.

– Estou de volta, meu amor... E não vou te deixar.

-x-x-x-x-

**N/A:**_**Histórias da Tia Su parte I –**____O nome Shippo tem tudo a ver com o mangá Inuyasha. Quando o Shippo apareceu lá em casa, eu estava apaixonada pela saga do hanyou de cabelos prateados, e coloquei o nome daquela raposinha que o acompanhava no meu mais novo bichano. No final, ele se mostrou um gato preguiçoso, manhoso e que não engordava de jeito nenhum, muito diferente do esperto Shippo de Inuyasha. Sinto saudades dele. Mas sei que hoje ele deve estar aprontando muito lá no céu dos gatinhos..._


	3. De Carne e Osso

**Nota: **Capítulo revisto em 13/10/2012. Divirtam-se! E mais uma vez: Naruto não me pertence. Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sense. *reverência*

**Capítulo 3 – De Carne e Osso**

O Sábado amanheceu com aquele calor úmido, típico do verão japonês. Aki chegou a tempo de filar o almoço que Keiko havia preparado e as duas comeram juntas, assistindo a um seriado na TV. Finalmente, quando Keiko voltou da cozinha trazendo a sobremesa, a amiga tocou no assunto da noite anterior.

Ela contou-lhe que Ryo não ficou chateado quando lhe explicou a situação e que, no fim da noite, ele acabou saindo com uma turista australiana. Contou-lhe também, que Akira havia oficializado o namoro e que estavam programando uma viagem a dois nas férias.

A sala caiu no silêncio; quebrado apenas pelo som agudo dos talheres de metal tocando nas taças de vidro enquanto comiam. Aki tinha o olhar vago e o rosto pensativo, e Keiko perguntou se a amiga não estava feliz com a viagem.

– Estou! Claro que estou! – ela respondeu com um sorriso – É que... na verdade não é comigo que estou preocupada... É com você Kei-chan. Eu decidi que vou fazer minha última tentativa pra te ajudar.

Keiko engasgou. Imaginava que depois do que havia acontecido na boate, a amiga desistiria de pensar em seu caso.

– Aki, tenho medo das suas tentativas; eu realmente desisti de tentar mudar essa minha vida. – Mas a curiosidade estava falando alto naquele momento, então perguntou: - Só para saber... que idéia maluca você teve agora?

A morena deixou escapar um sorrisinho e disse em tom conspiratório:

– Eu descobri um templo fabuloso que trata de assuntos amorosos – começou ela, tentando soar o mais natural possível; por mais absurda que a idéia pudesse parecer.

Keiko levou algum tempo para assimilar o que Aki estava dizendo.

"_Templo?"_

Quando o significado da palavra, finalmente, fez sentindo em sua cabeça, ela olhou horrorizada para a amiga. Esperava qualquer coisa dela; mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

– Aki-chan, vamos parando por aí...

– Keiko, não custa nada tentar! – interrompeu a outra, implorando.

– Ah, custa sim! Custa um bocado de Yens; não que isso tenha importância pra mim; mas me custa apelar para coisas que não me deixam confortável! – disse, exasperada.

– Keiko... – Aki forçou seu melhor tom de persuasão – Se for só pelo dinheiro eu pago. Por favor...

– Não é _só_ pelo dinheiro... Você sabe que eu não acredito nessas coisas!

– Mas quem te garante que nunca funcionou? – Aki tentava parecer convincente.

A ruiva quedou-se quieta por um tempo, fitando o vazio.

– Deus do céu, eu não acredito que eu vou concordar com sua loucura.

– É isso aí, garota! – comemorou Aki, quase pulando do sofá – Marquei uma hora pra você hoje à noite.

– Como é? Você já...

– Ora – cortou a amiga – eu sabia que você não ia resistir.

Keiko apanhou uma almofada e jogou em Aki, sorrindo do jeito meio louco de sua amiga. Ela a conhecia como uma irmã; era inegável.

– O que eu faria sem você, Aki?

A moça sorriu e estirou-se no sofá, brincando com o guizo de Shippo que acabava de subir em seu colo.

-x-x-x-x-

– Aki, eu vou à padaria, você quer vir comigo? – o relógio no aparelho de DVD marcava "6:30 pm" e Keiko terminava de fechar seu notebook. Estivera trabalhando no seu projeto durante toda a tarde, em companhia da amiga que lia um dos volumes de Samurai X.

– É, eu vou sim. Vai ser bom esticar as pernas – disse ela fechando o mangá e colocando-o sobre a mesa de centro.

A padaria ficava a duas quadras do seu prédio, num bairro tranqüilo de Tóquio. Algumas árvores plantadas ao longo do caminho davam um frescor à noite quente que se iniciava, e enchiam o lugar de um verde alegre, mesclado com o colorido das flores. As duas caminharam a passos lentos, aproveitando a brisa noturna.

Finalmente, chegaram ao estabelecimento; um lugar com aspecto agradável, lotado de prateleiras de vidro e bambu, e cheirando a rosquinhas doces. Keiko se aproximou do balcão e fez sinal para um jovem de cabelos negros em forma de cuia.

– Boa noite, Kodi – ela cumprimentou jovialmente, olhando a vitrine de pães.

– Bo-b-oa no-noite, Keiko-chan.

Aki olhou surpresa para o rapaz, que gaguejava enquanto torcia uma toalha branca nas mãos. Os olhos dele dedicavam tamanha atenção à sua amiga ruiva, que ela podia jurar que o rapaz a adorava como uma musa intocável em seu pedestal reluzente.

– Bem – Keiko suspirou depois de algum tempo, desviando sua atenção da vitrine e encarando o rapaz – o de sempre, então.

Kodi sumiu por uma porta e voltou logo depois, carregando um embrulho fumegante de papel pardo.

– Q-quentinhos co-c-como você go-gosta – ele sorriu.

– Muito obrigada, Kodi! – Ela sorriu de volta. – Até mais! – Acenou e foi para o caixa.

Quando pisaram os pés fora da padaria, Aki abordou-a.

– Keiko, sua dissimulada, – disse ela em tom zombeteiro – você fisgou o coração do rapaz!

– Oh, não _fisguei_ nada. – Keiko protestou. - O Kodi é ingênuo, só isso.

– Meu Deus, Keiko, você reparou no jeito que ele te olha?

– Aki, eu já te falei: o Kodi é só um adolescente! Ele olha daquele jeito para todas as mulheres. Já ouviu falar em _puberdade_?

– Adolescente. Sei... Com aquela cara?

– Aki!

A morena levantou os braços em sinal de derrota e sorriu.

– Tá bom, parei!

-x-x-x-x-

– Você pegou a bolsa? – perguntou Aki, em pé na porta da sala.

– Peguei, só falta achar as chaves do carro... – Keiko disse enquanto vasculhava debaixo das almofadas – Achei, vamos.

Aki havia lhe dito que o templo não ficava longe; mas demoraram 40 minutos para chegar lá. Keiko resmungou o caminho inteiro, inconformada com as loucuras em que a amiga estava lhe metendo.

– Eu ainda nem sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei com essa sandice – crispou os lábios, parando o carro num das vagas de estacionamento na entrada do templo.

– Se você quiser voltar, por mim tudo bem. – Aki chiou. – Mas nós nunca vamos saber se os trabalhos dessa sacerdotisa funcionam mesmo, ou não.

Keiko estreitou os olhos na direção da amiga que sorriu e disse:

– Vamos, a Miko está esperando.

Saíram do carro e Keiko observou logo que o templo era imenso. Uma porta de madeira marcava a divisão entre o interior misterioso do lugar e o lado de fora. O hall de entrada tinha uma abertura no teto e uma piscina logo abaixo, onde patos nadavam tranqüilamente. Keiko estava nervosa, mas não pôde deixar de apreciar a beleza do local e sentir seu aroma exótico. Aki abordou um homem de idade avançada, com cara de monge, e perguntou para qual a sala deveriam ir.

O homem apontou para a última porta à direita e se retirou, carregando um ramalhete de ervas. A sala estava destrancada e elas entraram receosas. Uma mulher de rosto marcado pelo tempo, que se encontrava no centro da sala, sorriu e acenou para que entrassem e sentassem nas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão. A mesinha em que estava acomodada era baixa, cheia de pedras e um grosso livro estava colocado bem no centro. Keiko notou símbolos estranhos gravados na toalha que forrava o pequeno altar.

Finalmente, quando as duas já estavam devidamente acomodadas, a Miko perguntou com sua voz rouca:

– Qual das duas é a consulente?

Keiko não fazia a mínima idéia do que significava "_consulente_"; mas Aki parecia saber, porque apontou para a amiga sentada ao seu lado. A sacerdotisa olhou atentamente para a jovem ruiva, e ela sentiu-se incomodada, como se aquela mulher estivesse despindo-a com o olhar.

– Hum... – Começou ela, olhando para Aki. – Eu preciso ficar a sós com a moça, se você não se importa.

– Claro, eu... – Aki lançou um olhar interrogativo para Keiko. – Eu vou te esperar lá fora, tudo bem?

– Tudo. – Respondeu ela; meio incerta se realmente queria ficar sozinha com a estranha.

Quando a jovem saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, a velha tossiu, pegou a mão de Keiko e olhou sua palma.

– Hum... muito _interessante_ o seu caso. – Disse ela. – Os seres por detrás do véu haviam me dado alguns sinais, mas eu não conseguia compreendê-los; mas agora que você está aqui, diante de mim, eu entendo tudo.

"_Véu? Que véu?"_ – Keiko pensou, olhando incerta para o fundo da sala; mas não conseguiu avistar nenhum véu. – _"Do que esta mulher está falando?"_

– Seu caso é bem complicado, minha filha. Amar alguém imaginário é pedir para sofrer... – A velha parou de falar para tossir e continuou – Você o ama de verdade?

Ela hesitou em responder, mas pensou que seria melhor ser sincera. Não estava gostando do modo como a mulher lhe encarava e sentia-se totalmente exposta diante dela, como se os olhos da sacerdotisa pudessem ver além do seu corpo e enxergassem sua _alma_.

Respondeu a pergunta da Miko acenando positivamente com a cabeça, atordoada demais para pronunciar qualquer palavra.

– Muito bem... Eu já preparei os ritos que vão te ajudar; – começou a Miko - mas veja: eu estou fazendo isso não por compaixão ou piedade. Também não faria por riquezas. O que estou prestes a fazer é um ritual muito antigo, que vai consumir muita energia; tanto minha quanto sua. Mas estou em dívida com o cosmos e o seu caso, por ser um dos grandes, quitará tudo o que eu devo – ela sorriu em meio à tosse prolongada que se seguiu.

"_Cosmos?!"_ – Keiko estranhamente lembrou-se de um santuário grego e de homens vestidos com armaduras, cujos nomes eram os mesmos das constelações; mas baniu a imagem de sua cabeça, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal por não levar o momento a sério. Aki tinha feito esforços para lhe ajudar e ela não estava colaborando. – _"Eu vou levar isso a sério. Em gratidão à sua amizade, Aki."_

A Miko levantou-se e pediu que esperasse, desaparecendo por uma portinha no fundo da sala. Keiko teve tempo para olhar melhor o lugar e notou que o cômodo não era grande. Poucas velas, penduradas em castiçais na parede, iluminavam fracamente o ambiente e muitos incensos e ervas aromatizavam o lugar. Seu ceticismo estava fortemente abalado diante do clima misterioso e exótico do lugar.

A velha sacerdotisa tinha mencionado o seu amor platônico por um homem que existia, apenas, em um mundo imaginário. Será que Aki havia dito algo para ela antes de trazer Keiko ali? Se isso fosse algum tipo de brincadeira, ou se a amiga tivesse colaborado com aquele charlatanismo, Keiko ficaria realmente chateada.

Minutos depois, a sacerdotisa voltou com um bule e uma xícara, e ofereceu um pouco de chá a Keiko.

– Não, obrigada. – Disse a jovem e a velha sorriu.

– Não é opcional. Você deve beber isso pois preciso ler sua história no pó do chá, querida... – disse empurrando a xícara para ela – Beba tudo de uma só vez e deixe um pouco junto com as folhas e o pó.

Por um breve momento, a mente de Keiko devaneou, lembrando-se de uma certa aula de Adivinhação em uma certa escola de magia e bruxaria. Forçando-se a se manter concentrada na realidade, fez o que lhe foi pedido e entregou a xícara à velha.

– Hum... – Disse a Miko após analisar o conteúdo do recipiente. – Você mora sozinha, não é? E eu vejo um gato aqui. Você tem um gato de estimação?

Ela respondeu apenas balançando a cabeça positivamente; mas ainda não estava surpresa. Aquela informação não era novidade para ninguém. Qualquer um poderia ter adivinhado aquilo, era só olhar os pêlos de Shippo que estavam presos em sua blusa de malha preta. Isso sem contar a hipótese de Aki ter contado algo à velha.

Girando a xícara um pouco mais, a Miko acrescentou:

- Não dê tanta pizza de camarão a ele, querida. Ele vai virar um gato obeso e doente.

Nesse momento Keiko ficou realmente assustada. Somente _ela_ sabia que Shippo adorava pizza de camarão. Não tinha como Aki ter dito aquilo à velha Miko. Suas suspeitas sobre a mulher ser uma impostora tinham acabado de se dissipar.

– Oh... – a velha continuou com um tom piedoso e tossiu – você perdeu seus pais no final da sua adolescência, não foi? – A ruiva sentiu o sangue gelar e todo o resquício de ceticismo a abandonou. Aquela mulher estava _realmente_ lendo sua história no pó do chá. – Ah! – exclamou a sacerdotisa, parecendo muito encantada – Eu vejo ervas em sua vida! Muitas ervas! Por acaso você trabalha com elas?

Keiko mais uma vez fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, ainda muito chocada com tudo aquilo para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse. A Miko girou a xícara e examinou-a mais uma vez. Sua expressão ficou séria de repente e ela não falou nada, nem fez qualquer comentário. Keiko se perguntou o quê ela estaria vendo.

– Você o ama muito não é, menina?

– Amo... – ela respondeu quase num sussurro; a resposta saindo sem querer.

– Você tem um coração bom – disse a mulher – e eu vejo que você ainda vai sofrer muito em sua vida; mas o presente que eu vou lhe dar aliviará sua dor e quitará a minha dívida com o cosmo. Então será bom para nós duas. – Ela puxou, de debaixo da mesinha, uma bacia de cerâmica cheia de brasas e tirou um saquinho de ervas de dentro das vestes.

Keiko sentiu-se confusa com as palavras da Miko. _Sofrer muit_o? Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

A mulher desatou sete nós que fechavam o saquinho e retirou três folhas de uma erva avermelhada. Apesar de ser botânica, Keiko não conseguiu identificar a qual planta aquelas folhas pertenciam. A velha jogou-as na brasa e elas queimaram lentamente, exalando um cheiro forte e adocicado que deixou Keiko com náuseas.

– Levante-se. – Disse, a Miko para Keiko, enquanto ela mesma se punha de pé. Ergueu diante de si a mão direita e fez um gesto largo dizendo – Eu abro o véu...

A ruiva sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo; àquela altura, o perfume da erva queimada estava bagunçando seus sentidos. O mundo parecia girar sob seus pés e ela teve a impressão de ouvir vozes, muitas vozes, sussurrando palavras desconhecidas no seu ouvido, misturando-se com a voz da Miko que dizia, sem parar, palavras desconhecidas.

Seus olhos se fecharam sem o seu consentimento e ela tentou se equilibrar. Sem aviso, a imagem de um homem mascarado tornou-se nítida em sua mente; o seu rosto era tudo o que ela conseguia ver. Sentiu que seu corpo estava leve. O mascarado parecia tão próximo, tão real... Tentou tocá-lo, mas suas mãos encontraram o vazio. Os odores da sala abafada tornaram-se mais intensos, suas pernas finalmente cederam e ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

-x-x-x-x-

Aki ajudou-a a se deitar e sentou-se do seu lado.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

– Estou. – A voz de Keiko saiu fraca e débil.

Estavam no apartamento de Keiko. Depois do desmaio, Aki trouxe a amiga de volta para casa; precisou da ajuda do porteiro para subir com ela no elevador e carregá-la até a cama.

– Me desculpe, Kei-chan. Eu não podia imaginar que chegaria a esse ponto...

– Não se preocupe, Aki. – Keiko respondeu docemente; sabia que a amiga não tinha culpa. - Eu sei que suas intenções eram as melhores.

A moça suspirou.

– Ela, ao menos, te disse alguma coisa útil?

– Bem... – suspiro – ela leu o meu passado e disse que eu ia sofrer mais no futuro. – Sorriu molemente ao ver a cara de espanto da amiga – Mas ela falou coisas do tipo: _"vou te dar um presente pra aliviar sua dor"_ e _"com isso vou quitar a minha dívida com o cosmos"_.

– _Cosmos_? – Aki fez uma careta. – Bem, aliviar a sua dor, realmente ela aliviou, fazendo você apagar daquele jeito.

Keiko sorriu. Era bom contar com o bom humor de Aki nessas horas.

- Eu devia processar aquela velha. Se ela queria puxar um baseado, que fizesse sozinha e deixasse você fora disso. – A morena disse em tom de indignação.

Keiko sorriu mais uma vez e achou melhor não contar à amiga sobre as vozes que tinha ouvido, cogitando que pudesse ter sido efeito daquela erva desconhecida que a velha a tinha feito inalar. Finalmente, depois de um período em silêncio, Aki levantou e pegou a bolsa.

– Hora de ir. – Acariciou os cabelos de Keiko e sorriu maternalmente. – Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

– Não, eu estou bem, juro. Só preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

– Ok, então. Eu vou trancar seu apartamento e levar as chaves. Amanhã cedo passo aqui e te devolvo elas. Qualquer coisa é só ligar! Vou estar com o celular colado no ouvido!

Ela acenou, apagou a luz e encostou a porta do quarto. Keiko ouviu-a sair e trancar o apartamento. O pôster pregado na porta, iluminado pela claridade azulada que entrava da janela, chamou sua atenção e ela o fitou. Sua visão saiu de foco enquanto tentava enxergar a imagem retratada no pôster. Esfregou os olhos e olhou novamente. Ela continuava embaçada e Keiko se perguntou se continuaria com a visão turva por muito tempo.

Ajeitou o travesseiro sob a cabeça e virou-se para dormir. Amanhã seria domingo e ela teria um dia inteiro para relaxar e se recuperar.

-x-x-x-x-

Keiko não teve uma noite tão tranqüila quanto esperava. A cada hora, acordava assustada, ouvindo as vozes da sala da Miko em seus sonhos. Quando as horas da madrugada já estavam adiantadas e a escuridão se dissipava, ela teve o pior sobressalto da noite. Acordou suada, com a imagem do rosto mascarado gravado em sua mente.

Havia sonhado com uma névoa que a envolvia, enquanto estava sentada na cama, fitando o pôster da porta. De repente, a névoa enroscava-se na figura do pôster, fazendo-a sumir lentamente. Ela gritava para que deixassem o seu jovem mascarado em paz, mas a névoa o levava embora e deixava apenas o vazio em seu lugar.

Levantou-se cambaleante, atordoada com o sonho, tateando a parede em busca do interruptor. Ligou a luz e a claridade atingiu suas pupilas como facas afiadas. Fechou os olhos quase que completamente, deixando-os abertos apenas o suficiente para se certificar de que o seu pôster continuava intacto.

E estava.

A figura encontrava-se ainda desfocada, mas como todo o quarto também estava, ela apenas desligou a luz e voltou para a cama. Fechou os olhos; o sono pesado finalmente se apoderando de seu corpo. Já estava quase dormindo quando sentiu, mais uma vez, o cheiro das ervas da Miko. Por um breve momento inalou o aroma adocicado, questionando-se, em sua sonolência, de onde estava vindo o perfume. Mas logo ele se dissipou e ela deixou-se vencer pelo cansaço.

Quando o dia finalmente nasceu e os raios de sol atingiram-lhe em cheio no rosto, ela cobriu-se com o travesseiro e resmungou. Virou-se para o outro lado, e pensou em ficar mais um tempinho na cama, compensando as horas em que não conseguira dormir. Esperou que Shippo viesse acordá-la, pulando em suas costas como sempre fazia, mas o gato não deu nenhum sinal de sequer ter entrado no quarto.

Ouviu seu guizo balançar em algum lugar da sala e então tudo voltou a ficar quieto.

– Shippo? – Chamou, mas não obteve nenhum sinal em resposta. Achou estranho. Ele sempre vinha correndo quando o chamava. – A porta está entreaberta, seu tolinho. – Murmurou.

Apurou os ouvidos a fim de escutar seu guizo mais uma vez, mas a casa continuava silenciosa. Franziu as sobrancelhas e chutou as cobertas para longe.

– Cadê aquele gato preguiçoso? Shippo! – chamou mais uma vez.

Olhou debaixo da cama, mas ele não estava lá. Pelo menos sua visão tinha voltado ao normal.

Levantou-se, vestiu um roupão e estava tão intrigada com o paradeiro do gato, que caminhou olhando para o chão, tentando enxergá-lo escondido em algum canto. Assim, passou direto pela porta, sem ao menos olhar o postar.

Caminhou sonolenta até o banheiro; lavou o rosto, sentindo o sono abandoná-la aos poucos. Espreguiçou-se, escovou os dentes e foi até a cozinha, decidida a verificar se o bichano não tinha morrido afogado no pratinho de leite. Mas o gato não estava lá.

Finalmente, Shippo miou outra vez e o som vinha da sala. Keiko atravessou o corredor e abriu a porta, já se preparando para ralhar com ele.

– Seu gato fofo, safado! – Disse, enquanto dava uma olhadela rápida na sala à procura dele. – Apareça!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Pelo canto dos olhos, percebeu um vulto se movimentar às suas costas. Achou que era o gato, mas antes mesmo de se virar para conferir, viu que Shippo saía de debaixo das almofadas do sofá, bem à sua frente.

Keiko congelou. Se Shippo estava no sofá, o que teria sido aquele vulto? Foi então que uma mão firme lhe puxou e ela sentiu suas costas se chocarem contra algo sólido – o peito de alguém. Outra mão tapou sua boca, de modo que ela não pudesse gritar. A essa altura a adrenalina corria solta em suas veias. Seu coração batia tão forte, que ela podia ouvi-lo martelando em seus ouvidos.

O desespero e o pânico enviavam apenas uma mensagem ao seu cérebro: _"você está sendo assaltada". _Ela, instintivamente, tentou se desvencilhar do abraço de seu algoz, mas ele era muito forte e a mantinha presa firmemente junto ao seu corpo. Finalmente, depois de um tempo, suas forças foram minando, e ela parou de se debater. Quando isso aconteceu, viu pelo canto do olho que o ladrão aproximava o rosto do seu. A máscara que lhe cobria a face chegou a roçar na orelha direita de Keiko.

- Acene com a cabeça se você entende o que eu digo. – Ele disse com uma voz grave e profunda.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Keiko. Ela conhecia aquela voz, mas o pânico não a deixava pensar direito e ela não conseguiu identificar de quem era. Temendo que ele a machucasse caso não respondesse logo, Keiko acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, – ele continuou – preste atenção no que eu vou dizer, pois não vou repetir. Eu vou tirar a mão que cobre sua boca, mas se você fizer qualquer som sem a minha autorização, você morre. Vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas e quero respostas diretas. Fui claro?

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e sentiu a pressão da mão nos seus lábios diminuir lentamente, até se afastar do seu rosto. Mal teve tempo de sentir alívio, pois uma espécie de lâmina foi colocada contra o seu pescoço.

- Quem é você? – Ele perguntou.

- Keiko Watanabe. – Sua voz era pouco mais do que um sussurro.

- Para quem você trabalha?

Keiko achou aquela pergunta inusitada para um assalto. Será que estava sendo _seqüestrada_?

- Trabalho no Instituto de Pesquisas Fitoterápicas.

- Qual o seu posto?

"_Posto?" _– Keiko estranhou a pergunta. – _"Não seria minha _função_?" _– pensou.

- Sou a botânica-chefe do meu laboratório. – Respondeu, cada vez mais preocupada com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- De que forma você está envolvida na invocação que me trouxe até aqui?

"_Invocação?!" _Levou algum tempo para Keiko processar aquela palavra. Pessoas usavam o termo invocação diversas vezes no seu anime favorito, mas na vida real?

A mente de Keiko deu um estalo. Pensar em seu anime favorito, imediatamente, fez com que seu cérebro trouxesse à tona uma informação registrada alguns minutos antes: a suspeita de que conhecia a voz do ladrão. Agora ela lembrava!

"_Kakashi?!"_ – ela pensou incrédula. Não podia ser _ele_, afinal, ele era um personagem fictício! Ou o ladrão tinha uma voz muito parecida com a dele, ou ela estava sendo assaltada pelo dublador de Kakashi no anime! Aquele pensamento era tão absurdo que beirava a insanidade.

Devia ter demorado muito perdida em seus pensamentos, pois o ladrão aproximou o rosto do dela ainda mais e disse em um tom ameaçador:

- É melhor responder logo...

Alguns fios do cabelo dele roçaram sua bochecha e Keiko notou que eram prateados.

"_Cabelos prateados... voz do Kakashi... mas quem é ele?!"_ – Ela pensou atordoada. Num impulso, virou o rosto para ver o homem.

Uma máscara cobria seu rosto do nariz para baixo; seus cabelos cinzas pendiam sobre uma bandana amarrada em sua testa. O tecido estava amarrado de forma que apenas um dos olhos ficava visível. A bandana possuía uma placa de metal no meio e um símbolo estava gravado nela: uma espiral que se desenrolava até tomar a forma de uma espécie de folha. Keiko conhecia aquele símbolo.

Era o símbolo de _Konoha._

Mais do que o símbolo, Keiko também conhecia aquele _rosto_. Era o rosto do homem que amava, o rosto que ela imaginou tantas vezes ao seu lado. Era o rosto de _Kakashi._

Na mesma hora, Keiko lembrou-se da Miko. Recordou as visões que tivera do ninja mascarado em seu devaneio, sob o efeito das ervas na noite passada. E mais: a voz da Miko veio clara à sua mente: _"o presente que eu vou lhe dar aliviará sua dor e quitará a minha dívida com o cosmo"_. Agora Keiko entendia o que aquilo queria dizer; era completamente absurdo. A constatação lançou uma onda gelada por seu corpo. Imediatamente, sentiu-se tonta e o olhar penetrante do shinobi foi a última coisa que ela viu antes de desmaiar.

**Nota: **Finalmente o capítulo ficou como eu queria! Quando comecei a escrever a fic, acabei fazendo tudo às pressas, no desejo de postar rápido, mas isso prejudicou o andamento da história. Agora está tudo em ordem! Espero que continuem acompanhando Fantasia! Muito mais ainda está por vir!


	4. Interrogatório

**Fantasia**

**Nota:**Lembre-se, Naruto não me pertence, peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Mas a Keiko e a Aki são minhas! Nem pense em encostar nelas sem a minha autorização. :P

**Capítulo 4 – Interrogatório**

Keiko acordou atordoada. Estava deitada em sua cama e sentia que seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados ao móvel. Mal tinha aberto os olhos e a figura de Kakashi já estava diante deles, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse de tudo o que havia acontecido minutos antes. Tentou pensar em algo para dizer; mas não conseguiu.

- Finalmente, você acordou. – Ele disse, parado em pé ao lado da cama. – Ao que parece, você me conhece. Vi fotos minhas espalhadas pela sua casa. Você andou me observando?

O instinto fez com que Keiko negasse.

- Eu não acho que você está sendo sincera... – Ele sibilou. – Entretanto, esta não é a questão principal. O que importa agora é: _por que_ você me trouxe aqui? – Seu tom era suave, mas claramente letal.

A princípio, Keiko franziu as sobrancelhas, pega de surpresa pela pergunta. Será que deveria contar a ele a verdade sobre a Miko? Mas isso seria assumir uma culpa que, teoricamente, não era dela, afinal, a Miko tinha feito todo o trabalho sozinha, e Keiko nem sequer sabia que ela tinha planejado invocar Kakashi do mundo imaginário, para o mundo real.

Mas como explicar isto a ele que, visivelmente, estava encarando Keiko como a única pessoa responsável por tudo? Muito provavelmente, ele estava tão atordoado quanto ela – ou pior – e qualquer explicação poderia ter um efeito desastroso.

Os neurônios de Keiko estavam travando uma batalha interna, divididos entre contar a verdade – e correr o risco de ser vista por Kakashi como sua inimiga mortal – e mentir – e correr o risco de que ele descobrisse que estava mentindo e lhe tomasse como inimiga mesmo assim. A opção que lhe pareceu "menos pior" – se isso fosse possível – era contar-lhe a verdade, ocultando alguns fatos.

Tomando cuidado com as palavras, ela disse:

– Não fui eu que te trouxe...

Sua respiração acelerou-se brevemente e ela sentiu o rubor subir-lhe às faces. Isso não era uma coisa boa. Não queria que Kakashi interpretasse o seu nervosismo como dissimulação.

– Então quem foi? - Ele devolveu. Seu único olho visível estreitou-se levemente.

Os olhos castanhos da jovem passearam pelo rosto do homem mascarado à sua frente, tentando decifrar o que ele estava pensando. Mas a máscara que ele usava e a bandana de Konoha tornavam quase impossível perceber sua expressão.

Tomando um pouco de fôlego, rezou para que ele acreditasse na expressão inocente que tentou estampar em seu rosto e disse: – Alguém que não eu.

Kakashi agora estava visivelmente contrariado.

- Você precisa melhorar suas respostas, - sibilou, encostando uma kunai no pescoço de Keiko - ou não lhe restará muito tempo de vida. – Sua ameaça era cortante.

Ele notou sinais de nervosismo na jovem ruiva: a voz trêmula, as pequenas gotículas de suor aflorando próximas às raízes negras dos cabelos, e as duas esferas amendoadas que lhe fitavam. Precisava apenas descobrir se ela estava nervosa porque lhe escondia algo, ou se era por estar sob ameaça de morte e nada mais.

Keiko estava começando a entrar em pânico. Esperava que ele engolisse suas meias verdades, mas sentiu-se extremamente tola depois que as disse. Kakashi era esperto demais para ser ludibriado por qualquer pessoa; e ela não era nenhuma mestra na arte da mentira. Aguardou, na expectativa de que outras perguntas viessem, e até já se preparava para respondê-las; mas ele não correspondeu às suas conjecturas.

De repente, num movimento rápido, o jounin debruçou-se sobre ela. Um de seus joelhos pressionou a coxa de Keiko e a mão que segurava a kunai fez mais pressão em seu pescoço. Ele inclinou o rosto, de modo que ficasse a apenas alguns centímetros do seu, e disse:

– Vamos abreviar as coisas. – Sua voz era um sussurro ameaçador de encontro ao ouvido dela. - Não precisa me dizer _quem_me trouxe, mas _por quê_. Se sua resposta me convencer, ótimo; mas se eu achar que não foi suficiente, termino o interrogatório agora mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-

"_Pense direito..."__ - _Disse a si mesma, forçando-se a manter a calma; mas estava realmente difícil controlar-se naquele momento, ante a ameaça que ele lhe fazia com a kunai e a proximidade quase nula entre seus corpos.

– Kakashi... – A súplica escapou sem querer dos seus lábios, e ela sentiu que o arrepio que percorreu o seu corpo misturava medo e algo mais. Havia um cheiro delicioso que envolvia o shinobi, um aroma que misturava menta e bergamota, e ela estremeceu ao pensar: "_Então este é o perfume dele..."_

– Revele qual é o propósito de me trazerem aqui. – Ele disse, indiferente a ela, fazendo um pouco mais de pressão em seu pescoço.

Keiko pensou que só podia estar louca: reparando no perfume dele numa situação daquelas? Mas sua mente era traiçoeira e ela sabia muito bem disso. Antes que se perdesse novamente em devaneios, e acabasse sendo assassinada pelo grande amor da sua vida, ela balbuciou com a voz trêmula:

– Olha, eu não trabalho pra ninguém que tenha te trazido aqui, nem sei se há algum propósito nisso tudo... – E suspirou, sentindo que, pela primeira vez naquele dia, estava realmente dizendo uma verdade.

Kakashi não achou que aquelas palavras fizessem sentido, mas notou que havia sinceridade na voz dela. Estava irritado por não saber dizer se a mulher ruiva era culpada, ou se só estava no lugar errado, na hora errada; mas havia um teste a ser feito. A resposta dar-lhe-ia uma pista da verdadeira posição daquela mulher na história: inimiga ou inocente.

Cortou o tecido que prendia a mão esquerda da ruiva e aguardou. Se ela tentasse agredi-lo, saberia que ela tinha grandes chances de ser uma inimiga. Porém, a jovem apenas pousou a mão sobre aquela que ele mantinha segurando a kunai, e seus olhos suplicaram, silenciosamente, que ele a tirasse dali.

Ela estava verdadeiramente assustada.

Suas suspeitas abalaram-se consideravelmente. A mulher tinha agido como uma inocente. A adrenalina em seu sangue começou a diminuir. Ficaram na mesma posição por algum tempo e então ele reparou que a mão da ruiva, que ainda tocava a sua, tinha um toque morno, como uma das manhãs da Primavera de Konoha. Reparou também que, vistos de perto, os cabelos dela pareceriam uma cascata de fios cintilantes e negros que, gradualmente, se diluíam num vermelho escuro, quase sanguíneo. Podia sentir o perfume que emanava deles, mas não sabia distinguir que aroma era aquele. Isto o intrigou. Se havia algo de que se orgulhava, era do seu olfato.

A mulher mexeu-se desconfortavelmente contra o seu corpo, provavelmente sentindo dores por conta das pressões que ele ainda fazia. Kakashi ficou sem jeito: desde quando tinha começado a reparar nesses detalhes íntimos em possíveis inimigos? Com cuidado, ele levantou-se. Cortou todas as amarras que prendiam a ruiva e afastou-se até um canto do aposento.

Estava frustrado. O que tinha acontecido para, de repente e sem motivo, ter sido tragado para um lugar completamente estranho? Suas tentativas de arrancar algo da mulher foram mal sucedidas e, no fundo, tinha a sensação de que estava deixando passar algo... Ela tinha fotos suas em quadros e murais, e tinha dito o seu nome, não tinha?

Keiko suspirou aliviada, sentando-se na cama.

– De onde você me conhece? – Ouviu Kakashi perguntar e observou que sua postura ainda estava tensa.

Ela quedou-se muda por alguns momentos, parecendo preocupada; mas, de repente, abriu um sorriso largo e sua expressão tornou-se suave. Seus olhos cintilaram com a claridade que entrava pela janela.

– Kakashi, pelo amor de Deus! – Ela exclamou, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. – Livros. – Disse. - Você é um ninja muito conhecido, já deveria estar acostumado com a fama.

Ele sentiu-se desarmado e até um pouco vaidoso. Não podia imaginar que sua fama o precedia, também, em locais tão desconhecidos.

– Olha... - A ruiva falou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. - Eu não sei te dizer _como_ você chegou aqui, mas sei de onde você veio e posso te dizer onde está agora. Se você confiar em mim, eu posso te mostrar.

-x-x-x-x-

Estava sentado na cama da ruiva, enquanto ela lhe trazia uma pilha de livros com um nome muito familiar estampado nas capas: "NARUTO". A estante do quarto estava abarrotada de vários volumes do mesmo livro.

Kakashi folheou as páginas, parecendo absorto em pensamentos. O que estava acontecendo era muito estranho. Ele já tinha vivido situações perigosas, já tinha visto inúmeros jutsus, incluindo genjutsus; mas aquilo não podia ser uma ilusão. Ele tinha certeza que estava num mundo bem real.

– É por causa destes livros que te conheço. – Disse a mulher. – Todo o seu mundo está descrito aí. O lugar onde você está agora é um mundo diferente e eu realmente não sei te dizer _como _você veio parar aqui.

- Hm... – Ele murmurou. – Mas por que outras pessoas do meu mundo também não estão aqui? Por que só eu?

Keiko temeu não saber responder àquela pergunta.

- Coincidência, talvez. – Ela disse, tentando parecer descontraída e convincente.

- É... _talvez._

Kakashi estava desconfiado de que não existia um talvez e muito menos uma "coincidência". Mas decidiu, por ora, não abrir o jogo com a mulher ruiva. Continuou apenas a folhear as páginas dos livros.

Os volumes de "Naruto" continham desenhos das pessoas com quem ele convivia, cenas de sua vida em Konoha, fragmentos de algumas conversas antigas e de outras bem recentes. Era assustador ver que alguém tinha tido acesso a informações sigilosas de missões e pior, que alguém as tivesse publicado em um livro. Que tipo de mundo era esse para o qual ele fora tragado?

A ruiva, até aquele momento, estava lhe inspirando um pouco de confiança. Ele precisaria manter-se próximo a ela para descobrir mais informações que pudessem dar-lhe alguma explicação para tudo o que estava acontecendo. De posse dessas informações, ele poderia encontrar um meio de voltar pra casa.

Keiko pegou-se admirando o shinobi enquanto ele dedicava sua atenção aos mangás. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando pensou:

"_Kakashi em carne e osso__..."_

Reparou no detalhe das mãos enluvadas, nas pontas dos dedos descobertas, nas unhas retangulares, bem aparadas, mas um pouco sujas de terra. Ele devia estar treinando quando foi trazido a este mundo. Observou o pedaço descoberto de seu rosto e sentiu-se tola ao reparar nos poros da pele, cobertos por pelos finos, quase imperceptíveis. Sentiu-se tola e feliz. Aqueles detalhes _reais_ que ela tinha imaginado tantas vezes agora estavam ali, bem diante dos seus olhos, e eles tinham uma importância muito grande para ela. Quantas vezes não tinha desejado que o pôster atrás da porta tivesse aquela textura? Que tivesse aquela cor tão vívida?

– Onde estou agora? – Ele perguntou, desviando a atenção dos mangás e tirando Keiko dos seus devaneios.

– Em Tóquio, no Japão. Acho que o planeta é o mesmo... – Ela não tinha parado para pensar nisso; ainda. – Vocês vivem na Terra, não é?

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado. O alarme que havia soado na sua mente, mais cedo, continuava a alertá-lo de que a ruiva escondia algo dele, mas não podia negar que, no mínimo, suas intenções não eram ruins; então decidiu dar tempo ao tempo. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela lhe daria as informações que desejava. Era só ser paciente.

A pergunta ficou no ar e Keiko presumiu que o sorriso dele significava um _"sim"._

O clima pesado do primeiro encontro havia tornado-se mais leve. Em pouco tempo, eles estavam conversando sobre a cidade, os costumes e as coisas do dia a dia do mundo de Keiko.

Algum tempo depois, ela sentiu seu estômago doer. Não tinha comido nada desde a pizza da noite anterior e achou melhor preparar um café, antes que ficasse muito fraca e acabasse desmaiando novamente.

Sentado à mesa da cozinha, a convite da mulher ruiva, Kakashi observava enquanto ela preparava o café da manhã. Tinha notado que, em geral, o apartamento não era muito diferente do seu, exceto pelo fato de que o de Keiko parecia ser maior.

Keiko, finalmente, sentou-se na cadeira em frente à dele e ofereceu-lhe uma xícara de café; mas ele apenas apontou para a máscara e disse com um leve sorriso:

– Não, obrigado.

– Ah, sem problemas. – Ela corou um pouco. Será que ele havia pensado que ela tinha feito aquilo para ver o seu rosto? – Eu vou comer alguma coisa e depois, quando eu for tomar banho, você se serve.

Ele encarou-a com uma expressão indecifrável e ela concluiu que ele, de fato, tinha pensado que ela queria vê-lo sem máscara.

– Não vou espiar! – Disse de repente. - Além do mais, você vai ouvir se a porta do banheiro abrir.

Ele continuou parado, observando-a, e ela rolou os olhos, sentindo-se completamente estúpida. A preocupação dele naquele momento, obviamente, não era com a máscara; era com a sua segurança e a sua vida. Keiko sentiu-se tola por não ter pensado nisso antes.

– Eu não envenenei o café, sabe? – Ela disse. - Vou tomar da mesma garrafa que você... E se quiser, eu mordo metade de todos os biscoitos também.

Kakashi não conteve o riso. Era até engraçado ver a ruiva atrapalhar-se, tentando lidar com aquela situação. Ele não era o único confuso e perdido na história, afinal. Keiko também sorriu e sentiu um calor gostoso no coração. Tinha Kakashi em seu apartamento e parecia que eles estavam começando a se entender.

-x-x-x-x-

O barulho do chuveiro cessou, algum tempo depois, e ele recolocou a máscara. A refeição não foi muito diferente da que costumava fazer em Konoha, exceto pelo fato de que o café da ruiva, certamente, era mais saboroso do que o seu.

Mal terminou de ajeitar o tecido sobre o rosto, ouviu um _click_ abafado na porta da frente do apartamento e, logo em seguida, uma voz feminina chamou:

– Keiko? Não se assuste amiga, sou eu, Aki-chan! Lembra que combinamos de eu vir aqui hoje te devolver as chaves, né?

Barulhos apressados vieram de dentro do banheiro e a porta abriu-se com urgência. Keiko havia esquecido completamente de Aki. Os acontecimentos emocionantes daquela manhã tinham varrido a amiga da sua cabeça e ela sentiu-se uma traidora. Agora, amarrava às pressas o roupão de banho para interceptar Aki na sala. Tinha vários motivos para isso: primeiro, queria contar a ela a novidade inacreditável que era ter Kakashi em sua companhia; segundo, não queria que Aki se assustasse ao ver Kakashi no apartamento; e por fim, e mais importante, precisava alertar Aki para não dizer nada a ele sobre a Miko e o templo.

Kakashi permaneceu sentado na mesa, mas apurou os ouvidos, curioso com a situação.

– Aki! – A voz da ruiva soou da sala com um tom que mesclava euforia e alívio.

– Nossa, é tão bom assim me ver? – Disse a outra mulher. – Epa! Você está com aquela cara de quem tem um "babado" fortíssimo pra contar!

Aki era realmente perspicaz.

Um silêncio momentâneo pairou na casa e Kakashi apurou os ouvidos.

– Sim, eu tenho! Mas não sei por onde começar! – Keiko apertava nervosamente uma mão contra a outra.

Kakashi ouviu passos inquietos sobre o carpete, provavelmente da ruiva.

"_Ela está ansiosa..."_ – Pensou.

– _Ele_está aqui, Aki! Apareceu do nada! Acordei de manhã e ele já estava aqui! Não quero que você se assuste com a presença dele, eu entenderia se isso acontecesse. Hoje de manhã foi uma loucura, eu pensei que morreria! Mas as coisas estão mais calmas agora. – Keiko disse, despejando as palavras de qualquer jeito.

Aki estava com uma cara horrorizada. Não via a amiga tão ansiosa assim há muito tempo e aquilo, definitivamente, não era normal.

– Calma... Calma! Contenha-se, mulher! Pelo amor de Kami Sama! – Disse, exasperada por não ter entendido nada do que Keiko dissera. – Vamos organizar essas informações, ok? Senão minha cabeça vai explodir! Comece dizendo _quem_ está aqui.

Essa era uma pergunta crucial. Keiko não costumava trazer pessoas ao seu apartamento com frequência, muito menos pessoas do sexo _masculino, _e Aki temia pela segurança dela naquele momento.

A ruiva ficou muda por algum tempo. Parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas.

- Não adianta explicar. – Ela disse por fim. – Você vai ter que ver com seus próprios olhos; mas antes, prometa-me uma coisa: não diga _nada antes de conversarmos_ _direito_, ok?

Keiko disse a última frase com bastante ênfase. Não podia falar em voz alta sobre a Miko, pois sabia que os ouvidos bem treinados de Kakashi captariam tudo. Precisava esperar até que ela e Aki ficassem a sós, para explicá-la o motivo pelo qual não queria contar nada a ele. Rezou em silêncio para que ela entendesse o recado.

Aki notou uma expressão estranha no olhar da amiga, ela parecia estar tentando dizer-lhe algo. Será que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo?

- Ok... – Respondeu ainda confusa.

- Me espere aqui. – Keiko disse e desapareceu no corredor. Pouco tempo depois, voltou acompanhada de um homem. Não um homem comum; mas um homem que tinha cabelos prateados, mesmo sendo jovem, que trajava roupas esquisitas e cobria o rosto com uma máscara.

Aki não estava acreditando no que via. Ela não era uma _otaku, _mas conhecia muito bem o personagem de anime favorito da sua melhor amiga. Vira-o tantas vezes nas fotos espalhadas pelo apartamento de Keiko que sabia descrever, de olhos fechados, a aparência dele.

Kakashi reparou que a mulher de cabelos negros, lisos e curtos, olhava-o com a boca aberta, aparentemente chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Ainda com os olhos fixos em Kakashi, ela se aproximou e deu uma volta completa em torno do jounin, examinando-o de cima a baixo.

– Mas é perfeito _demais_! – Exclamou baixinho.

– Como é? – Keiko perguntou atordoada, sentindo os pensamentos darem um nó. Aquele não era o comentário que estava esperando ouvir.

A morena não se conteve; deixou escapar uma gostosa gargalhada e teve que se apoiar no ombro de Kakashi para não perder o equilíbrio. Ele e Keiko trocaram olhares desconfiados: Kakashi se perguntando o que elas estavam tramando e Keiko torcendo para que a amiga parasse com aquela cena. Tinha sido bem difícil fazer Kakashi se sentir à vontade; e Aki estava estragando tudo.

Finalmente, esforçando-se para obter um pouco de fôlego, a morena afastou-se do jovem de cabelos rebeldes e voltou-se para a amiga.

– Você não presta, Keiko... – Segurou a ruiva pelo braço, arrastou-a para longe e sussurrou: – Amiga, se você ficou chateada com o que te fiz passar ontem, devia ter me dito! Não precisava me pregar uma peça dessas! Cheguei a pensar que você estava em perigo!

A ruiva abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Seus olhos transbordavam medo e confusão. Aki estava aproximando-se perigosamente do assunto proibido, e agora sorria maliciosamente, olhando para Kakashi.

– Eu juro que perdoo a sua brincadeirinha se você me disser onde foi que arrumou um desses tão bonito e tão... _convincente._ – Emendou, reparando no porte _saudável_ do rapaz.

Aquelas palavras não estavam fazendo nenhum sentindo na cabeça de Keiko. Ela olhou para a amiga, buscando algum sinal que pudesse ajudá-la a entender alguma coisa. Seria um código? Aki ainda mantinha os olhos grudados num Kakashi inexpressivo do outro lado da sala.

– Aki... Seja mais clara, por favor. – Vociferou por entre os dentes. – Estou queimando meus neurônios aqui, pra decifrar seu enigma.

Aki revirou os olhos. Sua colega ruiva realmente não sabia brincar.

– Keiko, eu sei que o que aconteceu ontem não foi legal. – Ela disse, e Keiko sentiu um frio na barriga, com medo que ela deixasse escapar a palavra _Miko_. – Até assumo que eu merecia mesmo uma lição por ter te levado pra mais uma furada. Você poderia ter escolhido milhares de maneiras para fazer uma piada e me dar um susto, mas confesso que essa sua ideia foi realmente uma pérola! – Ela sorriu e, em seguida, fez uma careta de censura para Keiko. – Sua danadinha... Eu nunca imaginei que você chegaria a esse ponto.

Keiko estava soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos. Do que diabos Aki estava falando?

- Por Kami Sama, Aki-chan! – Explodiu. - Que ponto?

A morena fez um gesto largo, apontando na direção de Kakashi.

- Keiko, pode parar com o fingimento; eu já saquei a brincadeira. Tá na cara que você contratou um _cosplay_.

Keiko deixou o queixo cair, involuntariamente. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Seu olhar fulminou a jovem de cabelos curtos, transbordando impaciência.

– Aki, eu não vou brigar com você. – Sibilou. – Não agora...

Aki sorriu maliciosa.

– Entendo... – Disse caminhando até a porta. – Já percebi que estou sobrando aqui. – E deu uma piscadela para Keiko. – Me liga quando estiver livre, ok?

Antes que Keiko pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela fechou a porta. A ruiva já se preparava para ir atrás da amiga, quando ouviu Kakashi perguntar:

– O que é um _cosplay_?

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro resignado e virou-se pra ele.

– Quer saber? – Disse. – Esquece a Aki e tudo o que ela falou. Estes minutos da nossa vida não fizeram sentido algum, então vamos simplesmente deixar pra lá, ok? – Massageou as têmporas, prevendo uma dor de cabeça, e emendou: – Deus, eu preciso de um sakê...

-x-x-x-x-

**N/A:**Espero suas reviews, hein? Digam o que acharam do capítulo! Kissu, kissu!


	5. Felicidade

**Fantasia**

**Nota:**Nós aqui de novo... :) Este capítulo ficou maior do que o previsto! xP Demorei pra corrigir tudo (eu demoro pra ficar satisfeita... . Gome ne... .). Só lembrando que Naruto não me pertence, peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 5 – Felicidade**

"_O amor é a primeira condição da felicidade do homem."_

_(Camilo Castelo Branco)_

O céu lá fora estava alaranjado com o pôr do sol. Kakashi se encontrava apoiado no parapeito da janela da sala e, ao longe, conseguia ver uma massa de nuvens rosadas que se espremiam no horizonte. A luz da sala já estava acesa e alguns ruídos podiam ser ouvidos, vindos da cozinha. Ele suspirou, sem perceber, ao pegar-se pensando quanto tempo teria que esperar para voltar a Konoha.

O dia fora mais curto do que esperava. Embora, a princípio, não tivesse sido confortável o fato de estar longe do seu mundo, num lugar que nunca tinha ouvido sequer falar, agora ele se sentia, de certa forma, conformado. Desejava muito encontrar um modo de voltar, mas seria paciente. Esta poderia ser uma experiência interessante e, até, divertida.

Olhou para baixo. O trânsito na avenida principal, que cortava o bairro, fluía tranquilamente. Tinha aprendido muita coisa sobre o novo mundo naquele dia. Apesar de ter muitas coisas diferentes, possuía, também, muitas semelhanças com o seu. Mais cedo, havia feito outro interrogatório – amistoso desta vez – e a ruiva respondera a todas as perguntas, sem hesitar. Em geral, foram perguntas sobre o modo de vida naquela cidade, incluindo convenções sociais que ele achava importante saber para, no mínimo, interagir com as pessoas sem chamar muita atenção.

Quando comentou isso com Keiko, ela sorriu e disse:

– Se você não quer chamar atenção, comece tirando a máscara. Vai ser muito difícil passar despercebido com ela.

Kakashi decidiu que deveria ficar esperto com aquela mulher: em um único dia, ela havia feito duas insinuações para que ele descobrisse o rosto. Mal sabia ela, que ele só tiraria a máscara na frente de uma mulher em três ocasiões: a primeira, se ela fosse médica e ele paciente; a segunda, se ela fosse funcionária de algum restaurante que estivesse servindo-lhe um belo prato de _ramen_; e a terceira, se eles fossem fazer algo mais... Bem, era melhor não pensar nisso agora.

Ele deixou escapar um sorrisinho malicioso. Tinha notado que a jovem ruiva lhe dedicava uma atenção _diferenciada _e precisava confessar que achava divertido o efeito que suas palavras causavam nela. Sempre que ela dava uma brecha, ele insinuava algo ou fazia alguma piadinha e ela acabava enrubescendo, atrapalhando-se, perdendo a fala e coisas do tipo. E depois, ele fazia cara de inocente, como se não tivesse feito de propósito. Tão típico.

Ele sabia que devia dar prioridade a encontrar um meio de voltar para casa, ao invés de perder tempo divertindo-se com joguinhos perversos, mas a sua situação não era tão ruim. Não estava sob ameaça de morte, não estava sendo torturado ou interrogado e nenhum perigo iminente estava à vista, então podia dar-se o luxo de agir com paciência. No fundo, aquele seria o caminho para obter as respostas que desejava e a mulher de cabelos vermelhos seria a chave para decifrá-las. Mas antes, ela precisava sentir-se à vontade com ele, precisava confiar nele de olhos fechados. Era uma tática suja, ele sabia, e diria, até, perigosa. Mas, apesar de Keiko não ser uma inimiga e não oferecer nenhuma ameaça, no fundo, ele achava que ela lhe escondia algo. E isso, com certeza, ele queria descobrir.

Os barulhos na cozinha cessaram e, pouco tempo depois, Keiko apareceu na porta da sala.

– Sabe, – ela começou – pensei que, talvez, você estivesse a fim de tomar um banho e mudar de roupa. – Disse, tentando soar casual.

Kakashi ergueu a única sobrancelha visível.

– Você está me convidando para tomar banho? – Ele provocou, fazendo seu joguinho pervertido.

Keiko corou na mesma hora.

– Não! Eu... Eu só... – Ela não encontrava palavras.

Kakashi riu baixinho.

– Primeiro você sugere que eu tire a máscara, agora sugere que eu tire a roupa também?

A pele de Keiko assumiu uma cor avermelhada que competia com os seus cabelos. Enquanto ela olhava, incrédula e envergonhada, para Kakashi, ele ria do outro lado da sala.

Ela estava tendo dificuldades para raciocinar. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido! De manhã, ela estava amarrada na cama, com Kakashi ameaçando-a de morte, exigindo explicações de como havia sido tragado para esse mundo e tratando-a como uma inimiga. Agora, no fim da tarde do mesmo dia, estava diante de um homem que parecia ser seu amigo há décadas.

Quão lógico era isso? Não tinha lógica nenhuma, ela sabia; além do mais, um personagem de mangá estava, em _carne e osso,_ na sua sala. Havia coisa menos lógica do que essa?

– Eu estava brincando, _Aka no Onna_. – Ele disse, referindo-se à cor vermelha que Keiko assumia facilmente quando ficava envergonhada, somada ao tom vermelho dos seus cabelos, que faziam com que ela virasse uma "mulher de vermelho". – Um banho seria bem-vindo, mas, obviamente, não tenho roupas para trocar.

Keiko sorriu, um pouco desconcertada. Ele tinha lhe dado um apelido, ou era só impressão?

Ela forçou-se a voltar à realidade e disse com um sorriso bobo:

– Eu sei... É por isso que pensei, também, em te levar pra fazer umas compras.

Kakashi ficou um tempo em silêncio, parecendo analisar o convite.

– Vamos... – Ela disse, suplicante. – Não vai ser nada demais. Ao que parece, você vai ter que ficar aqui por um tempo, - e ela torcia para que fosse um tempo bem longo - então acho que não vai ser legal você ficar usando a mesma roupa... Uma hora vai precisar lavar! – Ela sorriu e corou levemente, imaginando Kakashi andando pela casa, enrolado numa toalha enquanto esperava as roupas secarem.

Ele fez uma cara de derrota e disse:

– Ok. Você me convenceu antes mesmo de se oferecer pra lavar minhas roupas. – Um sorriso malandro delineou-se por debaixo da máscara.

– Ei! – Keiko protestou. – Eu não me ofereci pra lavar nada!

– Foi o que pareceu... – Ele rebateu, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na lateral da janela. O sorrisinho torto ainda estava ali e Keiko notou seu tom brincalhão.

– Nem vem. – Ela disse, apontando um dedo acusador na direção do jounin. – Eu vou _dividir _meu apartamento com você e existe uma coisa chamada máquina de lavar roupas bem ali, na área de serviço. Então, cada um cuida da sua própria roupa suja, ok? – Ela estreitou os olhos. – E vou interpretar sua resposta como um sim para as compras. Fico pronta em cinco minutos.

Kakashi observou a ruiva desaparecer no corredor. Estivera, realmente, pensando em dar uma volta para conhecer a cidade e o convite tinha vindo na hora certa. Seria, no mínimo, interessante.

No quarto, Keiko fechou a porta e apoiou as costas nela, sem conter um sorriso. Estava sendo difícil acreditar que seu sonho de ter Kakashi na realidade se concretizara. Não tinha acontecido bem do jeito que ela imaginara – com muito romance "açucarado-até-dar-diabetes" - mas mesmo assim, ter essa certa intimidade, esse ar descontraído entre eles estava sendo bom demais.

Instintivamente, virou-se para mirar o pôster dele, em tamanho real, que mantinha colado na porta; mas a figura de Kakashi tinha desaparecido. No papel, havia apenas o desenho da floresta que figurava como plano de fundo.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo uma felicidade há muito esquecida. Não se importava que a imagem em tamanho real do pôster tivesse desaparecido. Agora ela tinha um Kakashi bem real para apreciar...

-x-x-x-x-

O carro deslizou pelo asfalto, quase sem fazer barulho algum. Ele abriu a janela e sentiu o ar da noite acariciar seu rosto; inspirou profundamente. Aquela cidade tinha um cheiro muito diferente do de Konoha. No lugar dos inúmeros aromas das espécies de plantas, ele sentiu cheiro de concreto e fumaça.

No início do trajeto, notou que as ruas eram estreitas e pouco movimentadas, entulhadas de pequenas casas e prédios de todos os tamanhos; mas em pouco tempo, chegaram numa área mais movimentada, com construções maiores, e ele ficou fascinado com a quantidade de luzes. Keiko, eventualmente, apontava para algum ponto e lhe falava algo sobre um monumento ou fato histórico, dando uma de guia de turismo. Ela também respondia às dezenas de perguntas que ele fazia, saciando a sua curiosidade. Estava sendo paciente, afinal, era compreensível que ele tivesse tantas dúvidas. Ela também se sentiria muito curiosa se viajasse para um outro mundo...

Enfim, chegaram a um prédio bastante iluminado, onde propagandas preenchiam praticamente cada centímetro quadrado visível.

– Chegamos. – Ela disse, entrando numa garagem subterrânea. – Este é um _shopping_, um prédio onde várias lojas estão reunidas num só lugar. As pessoas costumam vir aqui pra comprar coisas, mas, na maioria das vezes, elas só vêm mesmo pra passear e ver outras pessoas.

– Hum... – Ele murmurou. – Deve ser como as feiras que ocorrem nas vilas.

Keiko tinha uma vaga ideia de como seriam estas feiras e achava que elas não pareciam em nada com um _shopping_, mas preferiu não discordar. Depois de estacionar, desceram do carro e subiram por um elevador.

O _shopping_ estava realmente lotado. Keiko imaginou que as pessoas se assustariam ao ver Kakashi completamente vestido com aquelas roupas chamativas, mas, apesar do mar de cabeças ao redor deles, elas pareciam não se importar muito com um homem mascarado andando no meio delas. Então, a ruiva agradeceu aos deuses, silenciosamente, o fato de _cosplayers_ serem figuras comuns no Japão.

Entretanto, algumas crianças e adolescentes apontavam para o shinobi com ar de admiração, cochichando entre si, e Keiko começou a ficar preocupada que Kakashi se tornasse uma espécie de celebridade momentânea. Já tinha sido suficientemente constrangedor ter Aki comparando-o com um _cosplay._ Seria pior ainda ter dezenas de pessoas pedindo fotos e fazendo perguntas.

– Vamos entrar nessa loja aqui. – Keiko disse, de repente, puxando-o apressadamente pelo braço para dentro de uma das lojas, a fim de despistar um grupo de garotas que se aproximava perigosamente; todas com câmeras fotográficas nas mãos. Kakashi estava tão admirado com tantas vitrines, que sequer notou.

– Boa noite, – disse uma vendedora, sorridente – posso ajudá-los?

Keiko sorriu de volta e disse:

– Pode sim! – E apontando para Kakashi finalizou: – Temos um guarda-roupa inteiro para encher esta noite.

-x-x-x-x-

Quando Keiko chegou em casa, suas pernas doíam. Tinham entrado em praticamente todas as lojas de roupas masculinas e sapatarias. Além disso, foram duas vezes à praça de alimentação - pois enquanto as sacolas enchiam, seu estômago esvaziava. No entanto, só ela havia tomado os _sundaes._ Keiko perguntou se Kakashi não estava se sentindo fraco e com fome, mas ele apenas disse para ela relaxar.

Antes de ir embora, passaram em um supermercado para comprar todos os objetos do dia a dia que Kakashi iria precisar: sabonete, xampu, escova de dente e coisas do tipo. No total, gastaram mais de 4 horas fazendo compras.

Para Keiko, aquilo era, definitivamente, um recorde: ela nunca demorava mais do que alguns minutos para comprar suas roupas que, em geral, se resumiam a calças _jeans_, camisetas de malha e moletons bem folgados.

Kakashi também não era exigente, apesar do bom gosto, e teria se contentado com uma ou duas camisetas; mas a ruiva era exagerada e praticamente o obrigou a voltar para casa carregado de sacolas. Por isso demoraram tanto.

Agora, o sofá estendia-se na frente de Keiko como um oásis no meio do deserto. Largou as sacolas num canto e atirou-se nele, arrancando o _All Star_ dos pés.

– Estou morta.

Kakashi, ao contrário, parecia que apenas tinha ido à mercearia da esquina após um banho. E foi ele quem teve todo o trabalho de experimentar milhares de peças de roupas, além de carregar as sacolas mais pesadas.

– No meu mundo, chamamos isso de sedentarismo. – Ele falou, empilhando as sacolas num canto da sala.

– Aqui também. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo molemente. Com esforço, levantou-se do sofá. – Vamos levar isso pro seu quarto logo. – Disse, apontando para a pilha de sacolas que se formava aos pés do shinobi.

O quarto de hóspedes estava arrumado e limpo, graças à faxina que eles tinham feito mais cedo. O aposento não era usado desde que Keiko comprara o apartamento e vivia coberto de poeira.

Kakashi aceitou a hospitalidade da ruiva - seria uma boa oportunidade para ficar de olho nela e descobrir o que ela lhe escondia – então, ajudou-a a arrumar o ambiente que agora estava, no mínimo, aconchegante.

– Você quer que eu te ajude a guardar tudo? – Ela perguntou, apontando para os embrulhos aos pés da cama.

– Pela sua cara, só te resta forças para caminhar até seu quarto. – Ele retrucou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

– Eu só preciso comer alguma coisa, aí terei forças para mais uma rodada de compras. – Ela disse, animada.

– Começo a desconfiar que você come mais do que o Naruto.

Os dois sorriram. Era engraçado ouvir Kakashi falando dos outros personagens do mangá como se também fossem reais.

Keiko arrastou-se até a cozinha, abriu um armário e pegou um pacote de salgadinhos. Depois, foi até a geladeira, abriu uma latinha de refrigerante e voltou para o quarto de Kakashi. A porta estava aberta, então ela simplesmente entrou e atirou-se na cama. O shinobi estava guardando as compras no guarda-roupa e ela ficou observando, enquanto comia.

– Não vai me oferecer nenhum? – Ele disse, apontando para o pacote de salgadinhos.

– Não. – Ela respondeu com a boca ainda cheia. – Essas poucas horas de convivência com você já foram suficientes para me fazer perceber que qualquer coisa que eu te ofereça, faz você pensar que eu quero tirar sua máscara ou suas roupas.

Kakashi caiu na risada.

– Você é perspicaz, _Aka_.

Keiko fez uma careta.

– Quando você me chama desse jeito é estranho... Parece que está me chamando de _"baka"._

Kakashi riu, mais uma vez. Ele precisava admitir: a ruiva tinha senso de humor.

Então, Keiko voltou a ficar quieta, comendo. E Kakashi – que já havia guardado as calças e bermudas – começou a arrumar as camisas e camisetas. Aos poucos, as sacolas vazias iam se acumulando num canto do quarto. Finalmente, ele pegou uma pequena sacola preta e Keiko ruborizou.

Era a sacola da loja de roupas íntimas.

Sem cerimônia alguma, Kakashi jogou todas as peças em cima da cama, aos pés de Keiko. Na mesma hora, o barulho da ruiva mastigando os salgadinhos cessou. Kakashi deu uma risadinha. Na pilha, estavam cuecas, meias e bandanas, que eles haviam comprado para substituir a bandana chamativa de Konoha. Ele começou, então, a guardar as peças em gavetas separadas, deixando, de propósito, as cuecas por último.

– Pronto. – Ele disse, apontando para o conjunto de roupas íntimas espalhado na cama. – Você já pode dizer que viu minhas cuecas.

Se Keiko estivesse comendo, certamente teria engasgado.

– Pervertido. – Ela disse, estreitando os olhos enquanto ele ria.

-x-x-x-x-

Já passava da meia-noite, mas Keiko não estava preocupada com o horário. Ela deslizou até o chão, encostada na parede do corredor, ao lado da porta do banheiro. Suspirou ao ouvir o som do chuveiro sendo ligado, indicando que Kakashi tinha começado o banho. Dobrou os joelhos e passou os braços ao redor deles, com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

Será que aquilo tudo era verdade mesmo? Porque se fosse só uma fantasia sua, podiam interná-la e submetê-la aos mais potentes medicamentos, pois tudo o que sentia era real. Apurou os ouvidos; mas só conseguiu escutar a água caindo. Seu rosto corou levemente ao imaginar Kakashi sob o chuveiro. No momento em que seus devaneios começaram a ficar libidinosos, o telefone tocou.

Ela murmurou algum xingamento grosseiro, amaldiçoando quem interrompia um momento tão sublime, e levantou-se para atender.

– Alô. – Sua voz saiu seca e fria.

– Desculpa por ligar tão tarde... Te acordei?

Era Aki.

– Aki! – Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Keiko sentiu-se culpada por esquecer-se da amiga. - Não, ainda não fui dormir. – Ela respondeu.

–Hmm... – Aki deu uma risadinha safada. – O _cosplay_ ainda está aí, é?

– Ele não é um _cosplay_! – Keiko sibilou. – A gente precisa ter uma conversa séria. – Disse, ansiosa para contar tudo para a amiga.

Aki deu uma risada gostosa do outro lado da linha.

– Ok, vou fingir que acredito em você, por enquanto, pra não estragar sua fantasia sexual.

– AKI! – Keiko não conteve o grito.

A morena riu do outro lado até perder o fôlego.

– Kei-chan, – ela disse quando parou de rir – amanhã, durante o trabalho, a gente conversa direito, ok? Eu só liguei pra saber se estava tudo bem com você.

– Está sim. – A ruiva respondeu. – Só estou ansiosa pra falar com você.

– Eu imagino que esteja. – Aki disse com um tom pervertido. – Quero saber de _todos os detalhes._

– Ai, pelo amor de Kami Sama! – Keiko disse, exasperada.

– Te vejo amanhã, tigresa! – Aki soltou um beijinho do outro lado da linha e desligou.

O barulho do chuveiro ainda podia ser ouvido do banheiro. Levaria algum tempo até o seu ninja favorito sair do banho, então ela ligou a TV e chamou Shippo para subir em seu colo. O cansaço começou a dominá-la e ela acabou cochilando.

-x-x-x-x-

– Keiko? – Uma voz grave chamou seu nome e ela abriu os olhos. As pálpebras estavam pesadas, mas ela conseguiu ver o rosto de Kakashi bem próximo do seu. – Pensei que tivesse morrido. – Ele disse. – Estou te chamando há meia hora; você dorme igual a uma pedra. – Ele deu um sorrisinho.

– Eu não... – Keiko começou a responder àquele comentário, mas parou abruptamente ao perceber que Kakashi estava com _os dois olhos visíveis_, usando apenas a máscara que cobria o nariz e a boca.

Ela fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força.

– Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Disse, azeda. – Vai usar seu _sharingan_ em mim? Que golpe baixo! Eu sou uma civil e não sei lutar nem briguinha de dedão! Se você me colocasse em alguma espécie de genjutsu, eu não sei se sobreviveria!

Kakashi rolou os olhos.

- Aka, sua baka. – Ele disse, cínico. – Meu sharingan não funciona aqui neste mundo.

Keiko ficou muda, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Vamos, olhe.

Ela abriu os olhos só um pouquinho. Na pequena fresta de luz que ficou visível, ela mirou, cautelosa, para o olho esquerdo do ninja. No lugar da cor vermelha, típica do sharingan, ela viu um tom escuro de marrom.

Keiko, finalmente, sentou-se no sofá. Kakashi ainda estava abaixado, de frente para ela.

- Que estranho... – Ela murmurou, intrigada.

Inclinando o corpo para frente, ela aproximou o rosto do dele. Os dois olhos pareciam exatamente iguais. A única diferença consistia numa enorme cicatriz vertical no lado esquerdo do rosto do shinobi, que começava na sobrancelha, seguia pela bochecha e desaparecia debaixo da máscara.

- Por que seu sharingan sumiu?

Kakashi percebeu que a pergunta de Keiko foi sincera e aquilo deu ainda mais força para a teoria que havia formulado mais cedo, durante o banho.

Enquanto estava despindo-se, ao tirar a bandana que cobria seu olho esquerdo, ele percebeu que seu sharingan tinha se transformado num olho normal. A constatação, a princípio, deixou-o confuso e irritado. Imediatamente, fez alguns selos com a mão e tentou acumular chakra suficiente para um pequeno jutsu de clones, mas também não conseguiu. Aquilo, definitivamente, havia enfurecido-o.

Sobre o balcão do banheiro, ao lado da pia, havia um _hashi_ de metal que Keiko usava como prendedor de cabelo. Ele pegou o objeto e, facilmente, dobrou-o ao meio. Sentiu um pouco de alívio; ao menos ainda tinha sua força física. Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, forçando-se a pensar direito. Havia chegado à conclusão de que a ruiva não parecia, de forma alguma, ser uma inimiga. Ele duvidava que ela fosse uma atriz tão boa a ponto de forjar todos os sentimentos que ele vira transbordar pelos olhos dela durante aquele dia.

Então, uma ideia se formou em sua mente. Era um ponto de vista que ele ainda não havia adotado: e se a ruiva fosse apenas uma espécie de marionete? A pessoa que o havia trazido para este mundo poderia estar se escondendo por trás dela, manipulando os dois. Mas com qual objetivo? Forçou-se a raciocinar sobre isso. Em geral, seus inimigos tentavam capturá-lo para roubar os segredos do sharingan...

Sua mente iluminou-se. Se a pessoa que o trouxera para este mundo tinha como objetivo roubar o seu sharingan, ela havia fracassado, pois seu olho esquerdo estava tão normal quanto o direito. Essa constatação animou-o um pouco e levou-o a pensar em algo mais: se a ruiva era a forma que essa pessoa usava para monitorar Kakashi, então ele precisava mostrar a ela que seu olho não tinha mais poder algum.

Ele sabia que revelar esse fato ao suposto inimigo era o mesmo que baixar a guarda. Mas ele ainda tinha seu _taijutsu_, sua força física, e poderia usá-la, se fosse necessário.

Foi assim que, depois do banho, ele vestiu uma calça preta, uma camiseta regata da mesma cor, colocou sua máscara e foi até a sala, ao encontro de Keiko.

Achou a ruiva deitada no sofá, ferrada no sono. Chamou-a algumas vezes, mas ela não acordou. Aproximou-se, ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e chamou seu nome repetidas vezes até que, finalmente, ela abriu os olhos, atordoada.

Agora ela o analisava, inclinada para frente, com o rosto bem próximo ao dele, perguntando por que seu sharingan havia desaparecido.

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer algo. – Ele falou, sério.

- Hm... – Keiko murmurou, pensativa. – Tenho uma teoria... – Ela arriscou. – Aqui no meu mundo, as pessoas não têm os "superpoderes" que vocês têm lá no seu mundo. Aqui, ninguém usa chakra pra fazer clones, criar raios, bolas de fogo e coisas assim. Então, acho que esse tipo de habilidade deve ter desaparecido quando você chegou aqui.

Kakashi ficou um momento em silêncio, assimilando o que ela havia dito.

- É uma boa teoria. – Ele disse por fim.

Estava feito. Agora a ruiva sabia que ele não tinha sharingan ou qualquer outro jutsu que envolvesse chakra, então, se houvesse algum inimigo monitorando suas ações, ele também saberia. Um toque delicado e morno na cicatriz da sua sobrancelha esquerda tirou-o dos seus pensamentos.

Keiko estava completamente hipnotizada pela revelação da pele marcada sobre o olho esquerdo de Kakashi. Sem pensar muito, esticou a mão e tocou o rosto dele. A cicatriz destacava-se da pele clara, num tom levemente mais escuro. Keiko deslizou os dedos sobre ela, sentindo o relevo sutil que formava.

Seus dedos foram descendo mais, tocando na pálpebra, passando por ela, chegando à bochecha e, por fim, à borda da máscara.

Ela fitou os olhos do ninja e percebeu que ele a encarava de volta.

- Ah... Me desculpe. – Ela disse, sem jeito e corando, afastando rapidamente a mão.

Kakashi levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele disse:

- Por que existem tantas fotos minhas espalhadas no seu apartamento?

Keiko corou violentamente.

- Eu sou... – Ela sentiu uma vontade terrível de dizer que o amava, que era apaixonada por ele, uma vontade de pedir que ele a beijasse como sempre havia sonhado; mas e se aquilo o assustasse? E se ele se sentisse acuado e fosse embora? – Eu sou sua fã. – Ela concluiu, virando o rosto para o outro lado, envergonhada.

- Hm... – Ele se limitou a um murmúrio.

Keiko arriscou uma olhadela na direção do jounin. Péssima ideia. Kakashi estava com o tronco inclinado para frente, os antebraços apoiados nos joelhos, os dedos entrelaçados, e tinha um olhar perdido, pensativo.

"_Tão lindo..."_ - Keiko sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo e a vontade de voar para os braços dele ficou ainda maior.

No ombro esquerdo, ela viu a tatuagem da ANBU, organização da qual ele fizera parte.

Kakashi percebeu que a ruiva o encarava.

- Vai perguntar se doeu? – Ele falou de repente.

Keiko se sobressaltou.

- Como é? – Perguntou, confusa, acordando dos seus devaneios.

- Todo mundo que vê minha tatuagem pergunta se doeu pra fazer. – Ele disse com uma risadinha.

Keiko riu, sem jeito.

- É... Eu ia perguntar isso. – Era uma mentira necessária.

- Previsível. – Ele riu.

Keiko concluiu que, definitivamente, precisava sair dali. Seu autocontrole estava gravemente abalado: Kakashi vestido de forma tão casual, seus braços definidos à mostra, um sorriso tentador delineado sob a máscara... Tudo isso estava deixando-a louca.

- Ahm... Eu acho que vou dormir. – Disse, levantando-se bruscamente e caminhando até a porta. – Amanhã cedo eu tenho que trabalhar.

Kakashi levantou-se em seguida.

- Eu também estou cansado. – E depois de um curto silêncio, ele completou: – Acho que ainda não agradeci a hospitalidade e a generosidade.

- Esquece, não precisa agradecer nada. – Ela sorriu. – Bom, então até manhã! – Disse, acenando.

- Boa noite, Aka. - Kakashi acenou de volta, com um sorrisinho, e Keiko entrou no quarto.

Depois de fechar a porta e deitar-se, Keiko rezou. Rezou para que, no dia seguinte, pudesse encontrá-lo mais uma vez; para que aquele sonho de tê-lo ao seu lado não acabasse nunca mais e para que ela pudesse ter aquela felicidade para sempre.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Histórias da Tia Su parte II:**__ A idéia para esta fic surgiu numa tarde, quando eu acabava de ler um capítulo de uma fanfic. Estava empolgadíssima com a história, um romance que envolvia Kakashi e Sakura, e peguei-me pensando: "O que eu faria se Kakashi aparecesse agora, na minha frente?". É claro que eu não poderia fazer muita coisa, afinal, eu sou casada! *risos* Mas ainda assim, aquele pensamento ficou martelando na cabeça. Foi aí que me lembrei de todas as vezes, na minha infância, que brinquei de amiguinho imaginário. O que isso tem a ver com a história? Bom, acontece que todos os meus amiguinhos imaginários era animes *hehe* Principalmente os personagens de Saint Seya :P E, para mim, era como se eles realmente existissem nesse mundo..._

-x-x-x-x-

Ah, caso não tenha ficado claro, "Aka no Onna" significa "mulher de vermelho". :P E Baka, para quem não está familiarizado com os termos japoneses dos animes, significa "bobo, besta"... ^^'

Bom, meninos e meninas, lembrem-se de fazer a Tia Su aqui feliz, deixando um comentário, ok? *-*

Kissu! =*


	6. Acreditar (Parte I)

**Fantasia**

**Nota:** Saudações a todos!

Quando voltei a escrever a fic, pensei que ninguém mais a leria. Mas quanta surpresa! Axly-chan e Hatake Pam-sama me agraciaram com suas presenças e comentários! Fico muito feliz por rever vocês!

Bom, *secando as lágrimas de emoção* vamos aos avisos...

No fim deste mês de Novembro, estarei mudando de cidade (até de estado!) e isso vai exigir que eu me dedique mais a assuntos relacionados ao planejamento da viagem e da mudança. Além disso, ficarei sem computador e internet em casa por um longo tempo (darei um jeito de acessar em uma lanhouse...).

Como vocês já devem ter percebido, meus capítulos oscilam entre três e quatro mil palavras e isso demanda tempo para fazer o planejamento, esqueleto, correção, revisão e publicação. Se eu levava quase duas semanas para fazer um capítulo inteiro, quando estava de férias, imaginem agora, de mudança, começando num novo emprego e sem computador em casa? .' Por conta disso, resolvi fazer e publicar os capítulos de forma fragmentada, para que a história não fique muuuito tempo sem ser atualizada (como já ocorreu anteriormente... ehehe).

Então, vocês verão os capítulos assim: 6 (parte I), 6 (parte II), 6 (parte III) e etc...

Vamos torcer para que minha vida se reorganize logo, não é? :D

JURO QUE NÃO VOU ABANDONAR O PROJETOOOO! Sei que vocês não devem acreditar muito, mas é verdade! kkkkk Tenho rascunhos prontos até o capítulo 8 e só preciso revisar. ^^ Bom, é isso!

Ah, lembrem-se sempre: Naruto não me pertence, peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

Grande beijo da Tia Su! :P

**Capítulo 6 – Acreditar (Parte I)**

"_A única forma de chegar ao impossível, é acreditar que é possível."_

_(Lewis Carroll)_

-x-x-x-x-

O despertador já estava tocando há mais de 5 minutos. Finalmente, Keiko abriu os olhos, mirou o aparelho e deu uma porrada nele, fazendo com que parasse de tocar. Àquela altura, o sono ainda dominava-a e seu raciocínio estava lento. Ficou deitada, esperando Shippo entrar no quarto e subir em suas costas – como ele sempre fazia -, mas o gato não deu as caras. Achou estranho e virou-se na cama para olhar a porta.

Estava fechada. A visão do pôster colado nela fez o coração de Keiko acelerar, o que a deixou mais desperta. O desenho de Kakashi não estava mais ali e ela recordou o motivo: o ninja, agora, era _real_ e estava hospedado em seu apartamento.

A ruiva levantou-se de um salto e abriu o guarda-roupa. Pegou um short e uma camiseta de algodão, vestiu-se rapidamente e abriu a porta, ansiosa por rever seu ninja favorito.

A casa estava silenciosa, exceto pelo guizo de Shippo, que balançava na sala. A porta do quarto de Kakashi, que ficava à esquerda do seu quarto, estava entreaberta. Na ponta dos pés, ela foi até lá e botou a cabeça para dentro.

Vazio.

A cortina estava aberta, deixando a luz do sol clarear todo o ambiente. Reparou que a cama estava perfeitamente arrumada e que não havia um objeto sequer fora do lugar, como se ninguém tivesse usado o quarto naquela noite. Sentiu um frio na barriga e seu coração falhou uma batida.

Correu de volta para seu quarto e mirou o pôster. A figura do shinobi _não_ estava lá. Ele ainda estava nesse mundo, pelo menos _isso_ ela podia afirmar.

Foi até a sala e viu Shippo brincando com uma bola de lã; mas o ninja também não estava na sala.

- Kakashi? – Ela chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

Ansiosa, foi até o banheiro; mas também não o encontrou lá.

- Kakashi! – Chamou mais alto.

Nada.

Seu coração batia num ritmo acelerado e suas mãos suavam. Não estava gostando nem um pouco da sensação ruim que aquilo lhe dava.

Entrou na cozinha, alimentando esperanças de encontrar o shinobi tomando um café, mas o ambiente estava silencioso, como o restante da casa.

- Kakashi... – Sua voz falhou um pouco e saiu baixinha e sem força.

A porta da área de serviço estava entreaberta. A claridade do sol, que entrava por ela, formava uma faixa clara no chão da cozinha. Com passos incertos, Keiko caminhou até lá. Abriu a porta e a cena que viu fez seu chão desaparecer.

Kakashi estava fazendo algumas flexões, usando apenas uma calça preta folgada, e o _mp3_ de Keiko encontrava-se preso na sua cintura. Ele percebeu a presença da ruiva, porque um sorriso se formou por baixo da máscara.

O shinobi levantou-se, ágil, tirou os fones e disse:

- Ohayoo, Aka.

Keiko não saberia dizer se sua voz tinha sumido por causa do alívio de ver que ele ainda estava em seu apartamento, ou pela visão de Kakashi usando apenas as calças e a máscara.

- O-ohayoo... – Ela gaguejou.

- Você tem umas músicas bem legais nesse aparelho. Eu não conhecia nenhuma delas. – Ele esticou o braço para pegar a camiseta que estava pendurada no varal.

- Ah... – Ela não sabia o que dizer, hipnotizada, olhando o jounin vestir a regata preta da noite anterior. – Você acordou cedo... – Ela murmurou, recobrando a capacidade de raciocinar, agora que ele estava completamente vestido.

- Não. Foi você que acordou tarde. – Ele rebateu.

Aquela constatação fez Keiko se lembrar que estava atrasada para o trabalho e ela não conseguiu evitar que um xingamento escapasse em voz alta.

Kakashi riu.

- Se serve de conselho, você pode usar a desculpa de que se perdeu na estrada da vida. – Ele disse, zombeteiro. – Eu sempre faço isso.

Keiko olhou para ele, incrédula, enquanto ele ria.

- Ok, preciso te revelar que essa sua desculpa nunca colou. – Disse, estreitando os olhos. – Bom, vou tentar correr para o trabalho, antes que a minha secretária ligue para checar se ainda estou viva.

Dizendo isso, ela voou para o banheiro. Despiu as roupas o mais rápido que pôde, ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo da água refrescante. Na pequena prateleira de acrílico da parede do _box_, havia duas saboneteiras: a sua e a de Kakashi.

Pegou o sabonete dele, com cuidado, observando que havia um fio de cabelo prateado preso nele. Sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se. Keiko nunca pensou que daria tanta importância a um sabonete, assim. Seu relógio biológico fez seu estômago roncar, fazendo com que lembrasse que precisava terminar o banho e tomar o café da manhã. Ela precisou de muita força de vontade para não se ensaboar com o sabonete de Kakashi. Quando terminou, catou o roupão de banho e correu para o quarto, para se vestir.

Como sempre, pegou uma calça _jeans _escura qualquer, mas, no meio do caminho para pegar uma blusa, ela sentiu uma vontade inesperada de_ caprichar_ um pouco mais no visual. Então, dedicou um pouco mais de atenção para escolher a camiseta. Optou por uma de algodão, branca, com algumas listras pretas horizontais, estampada com duas enormes cerejas. Ao pensar nos sapatos, ao invés do tradicional _all star_, sentiu-se inspirada para usar algo mais... _delicado_. Vasculhou o guarda-roupa até achar a sapatilha vermelha que Aki havia lhe dado no Natal passado. Deu uma olhada rápida no espelho e ficou surpresa ao ver o resultado.

Escovou os cabelos, abriu a velha maleta de maquiagens (raramente usada) e pôs um pouco de rímel e um _gloss_ rosa bem discreto. Pegou um pincel grande e aplicou só um pouquinho de blush nas maçãs do rosto, morrendo de medo de exagerar. Borrifou seu perfume favorito no ar e atravessou a nuvem perfumada.

Keiko, definitivamente, não era o tipo de garota que gastava tempo se arrumando antes do trabalho. Em geral, preocupava-se mais em chegar no horário do que chegar bonita. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não era para o trabalho e pouco estava se importando com o seu atraso. Sua motivação era um certo shinobi mascarado, de cabelos prateados.

Depois de mais uma checada no espelho, ela saiu do quarto. Ouviu alguns barulhos, vindos da cozinha, e presumiu que Kakashi estivesse tomando o café da manhã. Com uma pequena esperança de flagrá-lo sem máscara, ela correu até lá.

Mas ele não estava _tomando _café; estava _preparando_ o café.

Keiko ficou surpresa.

- Achei que podia retribuir a hospitalidade ajudando você com o café da manhã. – Ele disse, reparando que a ruiva tinha entrado na cozinha e colocando uma chaleira fumegante sobre a mesa, ao lado de um pratinho de biscoitos, uma travessa de frutas e uma jarra de leite.

Keiko murmurou um "uau". Ela não se lembrava da última vez que vira sua mesa tão bem arrumada.

Kakashi sentou-se e ela o acompanhou. Pegou uma caneca, encheu de café, pôs um pouco de leite gelado e, quando seus lábios tocaram a borda do recipiente, ela se arrependeu de ter passado o gloss.

"_Maldita inexperiência..." – _Pensou.

Kakashi, obviamente, não se serviu. Ficou apenas observando-a, atento, e Keiko não sabia dizer se ele olhava para sua produção, para saber se o café estava bom, ou para ver se ela caía morta com o veneno que ele havia colocado, escondido. Keiko achou que a última opção era insana demais, então a descartou.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, na esperança que ele dissesse: "você está muito bonita, hoje". Mas ele disse:

- Meu café não é tão bom quanto o seu, mas pelo visto, você aprovou.

Keiko olhou para o conteúdo de sua caneca, que já estava na metade.

- Ah, sim... – Ela tentou não soar decepcionada. – Você faz um café muito bom! – E sorriu. – Eu só não vou tomar mais porque, realmente, já estou bem atrasada. – Uma pontada de arrependimento surgiu em sua mente. Devia ter calçado o _all star_, desistido do _gloss _e poupado tempo.

- Entendo. – Ele disse.

Ela levantou-se, com um agradecimento pela gentileza e um pedido de licença, e voou até o seu quarto para pegar suas coisas. Na sala, juntou uma pilha de papéis que estavam sobre uma escrivaninha e enfiou tudo na mochila, junto com seu _notebook_. Kakashi estava aguardando, em pé, ao lado da porta, segurando as chaves do carro.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu quando passou por ele, pegando as chaves de sua mão. – Fique à vontade para ler os livros que estão na estante do meu quarto, ok? – Disse, antes de sair. – E para ver TV, comer o que quiser, enfim. Sinta-se em casa. Eu também deixei uma cópia das chaves do apartamento ao lado da TV, então se quiser dar uma volta...

Ela forçou um sorrisinho, mas ainda se sentia muito tola por ter gasto tanto tempo se arrumando, nutrindo uma esperança idiota de chamar a atenção dele. Devia ter imaginado que ele não daria atenção a essas bobagens. Certamente, estaria mais preocupado em achar um meio de voltar para seu mundo.

Kakashi agradeceu e observou Keiko atravessar o _hall_, em frente ao apartamento, e apertar o botão para chamar o elevador.

- Ei, Aka. – Ele chamou e Keiko virou-se para olhá-lo. – Você está... _diferente,_ esta manhã. – E um sorriso delineou-se por debaixo da máscara.

Foi como se alguém tivesse mudado a configuração da TV de "preto e branco" para "_super-colorido-em-HD_". Um sorriso bobo estampou-se no rosto dela, sem autorização. O elevador chegou e ela se despediu com um aceno, enquanto via Kakashi fechar a porta do apartamento. Não era bem aquilo o que ela esperava ouvir, mas ele havia reparado nela e era isso o que importava.

De repente, Keiko notou como aquele dia estava lindo e percebeu que nunca havia se sentido tão bem ao sair de casa para ir ao trabalho.

-x-x-x-x-

**Notas: **Amores! O que estão achando da fic? Se tiver algum leitor danadinho que não quer deixar reviews, ah... por favor, não seja tímido(a) xD. Não pensem que passa despercebido! Eu sei que você está aí! Ficaria muito feliz se você desse o ar da graça! Nem que seja só pra dizer: "Oi, estou aqui, lendo sua fic! Beijo, tchau!".

Para quem ainda não viu o apartamento da Keiko, deixei uma planta baixa (bem malfeita, mas dá pra entender ehehe) no fotolog da fic. Vou deixar o endereço no meu perfil, ok? ^^

Não se esqueçam de comentar e recomendar a fic aos amigos! Beijocas!


	7. Acreditar (Parte II)

**Fantasia**

**Nota:** Olá, lindinhos da Tia! Como vocês estão? Como combinamos, estou postando os capítulos divididos em vários pedacinhos, já que tenho dedicado mais tempo à organização da minha mudança. Dessa forma, vocês não ficam muito tempo sem atualizações. Espero que estejam gostando da história!

Não custa pedir para que façam propaganda dela aos amigos! Peça que eles deixem comentários também! Vocês sabem como isso me deixa feliz, não é? *-* E a Tia Su mais feliz é igual a mais ânimo para escrever, então...

Quero agradecer, de coração, à Axly, Hatake Pam e Naomi Sakura, que têm deixado seus comentários super lindos, que me animam e me fazem ter vontade de escrever mais e mais! Tenho respondido a todos os comentários por MP, ok meninas? ;D E espero que vocês comentem nesse capítulo também! Beijos mascarados para vocês! xP

Ok, agora vamos para a segunda parte do capítulo 6. ;)

Como não poderia deixar de dizer: Naruto não me pertence; peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

**Capítulo 6 – Acreditar (Parte II)**

"_A única forma de chegar ao impossível, é acreditar que é possível."_

_(Lewis Carroll)_

O estacionamento do Instituto de Pesquisas Fitoterápicas estava lotado, praticamente berrando para Keiko que ela estava atrasada. Por sorte, Keiko tinha uma vaga reservada. Estacionou o carro, pegou sua mochila e saiu, indo em direção ao prédio principal do IPF.

Não se preocupou em correr. Não se importava mais com o horário. Entrou no saguão e deu de cara com Natsume que, misteriosamente, sempre estava por ali quando Keiko se atrasava. Mas, hoje, ela também não se importou com Natsume. Até acenou um tchauzinho alegre para a morena de cabelos longos, que ameaçou vir em sua direção, pronta para ralhar sobre seu atraso, mas desistiu, ao ver que Keiko já entrava no elevador.

Quando abriu a porta que dava acesso ao seu laboratório, Keiko viu Aki encostada no balcão da recepção, conversando animada com Tsuki, a secretária.

- E apareceu a margarida! – Aki disse, com um sorrisinho malandro. – O amor faz muito bem às pessoas, não é Tsuki? – Ela disse, apontando para o novo visual de Keiko.

A secretária sorriu, concordou com a cabeça e disse: - Bom dia, Keiko-san. Você está muito bonita, hoje!

Keiko estava tão feliz que nem se sentiu envergonhada.

- Bom dia, meninas! – A sua voz saiu mais alegre do que o normal. – Obrigada pelos elogios!

- Então, Tsuki, como eu ia te dizendo, - Aki falou, aparentemente continuando a conversa que mantinha com a secretária antes de Keiko chegar – vou conseguir o telefone da agência que a Keiko procurou. Os serviços dela me pareceram _de excelente qualidade!_

- Que agência? – Keiko perguntou, enquanto Aki ria e Tsuki ficava vermelha.

Entretanto, Aki não respondeu. Pegou a amiga pelo braço e foi arrastando-a até sua sala. Quando ficaram a sós, ela fechou a porta e disse:

- A agência daquele _cosplay_ maravilhoso, ué!

Keiko respirou fundo - duas vezes - e massageou as têmporas bem devagar, se acalmando e tomando fôlego, pensando por onde devia começar aquela conversa com a amiga.

- Aki, senta. – Ela disse, apontando para a poltrona em frente à sua mesa. – Eu só vou dizer mais uma vez: o homem que você viu _não é um cosplay._

O sorriso de Aki desapareceu e ela ficou séria, de repente.

- Quero que você me diga o seu nome completo e o número do seu registro nacional. – Ela disse, encarando a amiga.

- Como é? – Keiko perguntou atordoada.

- Eu quero ter certeza de que você está em sã consciência. Quem pode me garantir que você não pirou depois daquele incidente com as ervas da Miko?

Definitivamente, esta seria uma conversa complicada. Keiko, então, achou que era melhor contar todos os detalhes, desde o começo, na esperança de que a amiga acreditasse que aquilo que ela falava era verdade.

- Lembra quando fiquei sozinha com a Miko? – Ela perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Fiquei do lado de fora, curiosa pra saber o que vocês duas estavam fazendo.

- Então, ela me disse que me daria um _presente_ e que faria um ritual muito antigo comigo. Depois disso, ela queimou umas ervas e ficou dizendo palavras que eu não entendia. Naquela hora, comecei a _ouvir coisas._

- Sim. E depois você _desmaiou. _– Aki interrompeu. – Olha, Keiko, eu sinceramente acho que ela te fez inalar alguma droga.

- Não, Aki. Esse não é o ponto. Até aí é compreensível que você pense que a Miko me drogou e que ela é uma charlatã. Mas as coisas ficaram estranhas, _mesmo_, depois que você me deixou em casa.

Aki franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou.

Keiko ficou feliz ao perceber que a amiga estava, pelo menos, levando o assunto a sério.

- Eu não dormi direito naquela noite. O tempo todo, eu ouvia vozes, sentia o cheiro das ervas da Miko e acabava acordando. Então, numa das poucas vezes que adormeci profundamente, eu tive um sonho... – Keiko olhou para a amiga, com medo de que ela estivesse achando a história bizarra demais para acreditar; mas ela fez um sinal para que a ruiva continuasse. – Sonhei que uma névoa envolvia meu corpo e que, depois, ela flutuava até o pôster do Kakashi e apagava o desenho dele.

- E o que esse sonho tem a ver com você ter contratado um _cosplay_?

Keiko respirou fundo, ignorando o comentário de Aki. Estava chegando à parte crucial da história, não podia parar para discutir sobre Kakashi ser um _cosplay,_ ou não.

- Depois do sonho, eu acordei. Minha visão estava embaçada e eu estava assustada. Levantei e corri para o pôster pra checar se ele ainda estava lá. – Ela corou um pouco por assumir, tão abertamente, seu fanatismo por um simples desenho num pôster.

- E...?

- Estava. – Ela continuou. - Então, eu voltei para a cama e adormeci. No dia seguinte, quando me levantei, fui até a sala procurar pelo Shippo e descobri que o Kakashi havia se transformado numa _pessoa_ de verdade.

Aki fez uma cara de quem não achava que aquilo fosse possível. Era o que Keiko temia.

- Aki, pela nossa amizade, por favor, acredite! – Ela disse, sentindo uma pontada de desespero. – Quando tive a oportunidade, eu fui checar o pôster no meu quarto, e a figura dele havia desaparecido!

Finalmente, Aki esboçou uma expressão de surpresa.

- Como assim, _desaparecido?_

- Kakashi não estava mais desenhado no pôster! Ele estava no meu apartamento como um homem _real._

Aki levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, com uma mão na cintura e outra no queixo, como sempre fazia quando estava prestes a descobrir uma resposta para os enigmas das pesquisas que realizava. Keiko ficou em silêncio, dando tempo para a amiga pensar e torcendo para que ela estivesse chegando à mesma conclusão que ela havia chegado.

- Você está querendo dizer – ela começou – que a Miko transformou o _desenho_ de Kakashi no pôster, em um Kakashi _de verdade_?

Bingo.

- Isso! – Keiko levantou-se e ficou de frente para a amiga. – Não tem outra explicação, Aki! E não tem motivos para eu mentir pra você! Eu nunca inventaria uma história dessas.

Aki estava com uma expressão chocada.

- Kami Sama... Mas como isso é possível? – Ela disse, perplexa.

- Não sei. – Keiko respondeu. – Só sei que agora um personagem fictício está no meu apartamento e eu posso garantir que ele é bem real.

Aki voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e Keiko imitou-a.

- Keiko, eu vou ser sincera com você. – Ela encarou a amiga. – Só acreditei nessa história toda porque foi _você_ quem me contou. Ela não faz o menor sentido!

Keiko riu, sentindo-se aliviada.

- E você acha que eu não sei? Quando eu percebi que não estava sozinha em casa, achei que fosse um assalto. Quando me dei conta de que era ele, eu até desmaiei!

- Sério!?

- Sim! E quando acordei, eu estava amarrada na cama e ele estava por cima de mim me enchendo de... – Keiko parou de falar ao ver que a expressão de Aki começava a assumir aquele seu típico ar malicioso. – Me enchendo de _perguntas!_ – Ela completou a frase. - Pelo amor de Kami Sama, Aki! Será que você só pensa besteira?

- Olha, se _eu_ acordasse de manhã cedo com um homem _daqueles_ no meu apartamento, definitivamente, só pensaria besteiras! – Ela respondeu.

- Acontece que ele estava achando que eu era uma _inimiga!_ E até me ameaçou de morte!

- Mas ele não te matou, não é?

- Não, mas...

- Ok, ok! – Aki abanou uma mão no ar, num sinal de impaciência, interrompendo a amiga. – Vocês tiveram um momento de tensão. Ele te ameaçou, você implorou por sua vida e ele tentou arrancar informações de você. Você deve ter chorado horrores, ele ficou com pena, _blá, blá, blá_. Aí ele te soltou, vocês se olharam, ele arrancou a máscara, se jogou em cima de você _e é aí_ que você me conta os _detalhes_.

Keiko não sabia se estava vermelha de vergonha ou de raiva.

- Nós não fizemos nada _disso_, Aki! – Ela sibilou.

- Ah, não? Que desperdício...

Keiko estava pronta para ralhar com a amiga, mas não conseguiu, ao ver o sorriso brincalhão dela. Precisava confessar: também achava que tinha sido desperdício.

- Apesar de não ter tido esse _momento_ que você esperava, outras coisas bem legais também aconteceram, Aki-chan. – Ela disse, corando. – Mas eu acho que vou ter que te contar outra hora. Eu já estou bem atrasada e tenho que diluir aquelas soluções para continuar o experimento.

- Eu já diluí. – Aki disse. – E também já solicitei aos estagiários que aprontassem mais algumas placas de petri para você fazer prosseguir com a etapa de testes nas colônias de fungos. Além disso, o novato do laboratório de química vai regar nossas mudas na estufa a semana toda, em troca de uma indicação minha. – Ela sorriu, vitoriosa. – Então pode ir tratando de me contar tudinho, agora mesmo!

Keiko estava perplexa. Era por essas e outras que adorava a amiga. Ela sempre a surpreendia – de um modo bom. A ruiva pegou o telefone e disse à secretária que não queria ser interrompida, pois estava numa "reunião importante" com Aki, "discutindo o futuro das suas pesquisas".

A verdade é que as duas passaram a manhã inteira trancafiadas no escritório, fofocando sobre as grandes novidades. Keiko sentiu como se tivesse voltado a ser uma adolescente apaixonada.

Depois de ter contado a Aki tudo o que havia acontecido até aquela manhã, ela disse:

- Eu não quero que ele saiba sobre a Miko, Aki-chan.

- Por quê?

- Porque não quero que ele descubra que tudo isso é culpa minha. Tenho medo que ele fique com raiva de mim.

- Hum... Eu não sei. – Aki disse, pensativa. – Acho que a verdade é sempre a melhor opção. Mas não quero dar palpite.

Keiko quedou-se quieta por um minuto. Aki era bem maluquinha às vezes, mas era uma mulher sensata. Entretanto, nada tirava do seu coração o medo de que Kakashi a odiasse por ser a responsável pela sua vinda a esse mundo.

- Ei... – Aki disse, notando que o semblante da amiga tinha ficado triste. – Nada de pensar coisas ruins. Se você acha que essa é a melhor solução, então tudo bem. Eu não vou dizer nada a ele, não se preocupe. – E deu uma piscadinha pra Keiko, que sorriu. – Você merece ser muito feliz, então aproveite o momento!

- Obrigada, Aki-chan. – Keiko disse, com um sorriso. – Se não fosse a sua ideia maluca de ir ao templo, o Kakashi não estaria lá em casa agora.

Aki sorriu.

- Você pode me agradecer depois. – Ela disse. – Agora vamos almoçar, porque eu cheguei cedo e, a julgar pelo seu atraso, aposto que você nem tomou café direito.

Keiko sorriu.

Um dos melhores sentimentos que existem, definitivamente, é aquele que se sente quando um amigo acredita em você.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota Final: **Olá, meus amores! E aí, estão gostando da fic? Deixem seus comentários fofos, me dizendo o que gostaram mais, o que não gostaram, e suas impressões diversas sobre a história, ok?

Grande beijo e até o próximo encontro!


	8. Planos (Parte I)

**Fantasia**

**Nota:** Saudações, meus fofuxos e minhas fofuxas! :D

Esta é a última atualização antes da minha viagem de mudança. . Eu estou super nervosa, vocês devem imaginar... .

Quem deu uma olhada lá no meu perfil, deve ter visto o cronograma de atualizações da fic, não é? Pois bem, no próximo sábado não haverá atualização porque, obviamente, eu estarei organizando a nova casa e tudo o mais. Além disso, começo no novo emprego no dia 26/11. *o* Então vocês devem compreender que a Tia Su aqui vai estar bem cansadinha. xD Sem contar o fato de que terei que procurar uma lanhouse para acessar a internet até a transportadora entregar minha mudança. Oh God... xD

Eeenfim! Eu vou sentir saudades, mas eu volto logo! E chega de conversa fiada, vamos para o capítulo!

E para não perder o costume... Naruto não me pertence, peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 7 – Planos (Parte I)**

"_Sempre fazendo planos para o futuro..._

_Sempre sendo surpreendida pelo presente."_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

-x-x-x-x-

A televisão estava ligada num canal de esportes. O narrador anunciou o começo da prova e, pouco depois, cerca de oito homens pularam numa piscina e começaram a nadar, competindo para ver quem chegava primeiro do outro lado. Kakashi observou que dois deles eram muito bons e conseguiam atingir uma velocidade razoável para os padrões ninjas.

Quando a prova chegou ao final e o vencedor foi anunciado, Kakashi escutou o som das portas do elevador se abrindo no _hall_, do lado de fora. Duas vozes femininas, que conversavam animadamente, revelaram-lhe que se tratava de Keiko e, muito provavelmente, da sua amiga de cabelos curtos.

Poucos segundos depois, a porta da sala se abriu e Keiko entrou no apartamento, acompanhada de Aki.

- _Tadaima_! – Ela disse com um sorriso.

- Yo! – Kakashi cumprimentou as duas com um aceno e notou que a morena o olhava atentamente. Mas o seu olhar estava diferente do que aquele da primeira vez em que se encontraram. Agora, além de curiosidade, ele transparecia, também, uma certa admiração. Kakashi levantou-se do sofá e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – _Okaeri_.

Aki inclinou-se levemente, cumprimentando-o.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Kakashi-san. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Desculpe-me por ter confundido você com um _cosplay_.

Ainda no dia em que Aki o viu pela primeira vez e o chamou de _cosplay_, Kakashi perguntou a Keiko o que era, afinal, um _cosplay._ A ruiva lhe dissera que _cosplay_ era uma pessoa que se fantasiava de alguém que era fã. Keiko havia omitido, de propósito, que, em geral, essas pessoas eram fãs de personagens _fictícios._

Kakashi riu e coçou os cabelos da nuca.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Disse para Aki.

Keiko, mais uma vez, sentiu-se feliz. Era bom ver que a sua melhor amiga e o homem que amava estavam se entendendo.

- _Yokatta_! – Ela exclamou. – Acho que merecemos uma pizza, o que acham?

- Ah, eu adoraria ficar, Keiko, mas o Akira me convidou para jantar com ele. – Aki falou. – Ele me disse que planejou algo bem legal para nós esta noite.

Pelo sorrisinho de Aki, Keiko podia imaginar o que Akira havia planejado para os dois. Ela corou com o pensamento.

– E vocês? – Aki continuou. - Além da pizza, não têm nada planejado para hoje, não? – Perguntou com aquele seu tom levemente malicioso.

Keiko corou ainda mais e olhou de relance para Kakashi. Ele a encarava com um sorriso maroto debaixo da máscara, provavelmente se divertindo muito com a visão da _Aka no Onna_.

– Já entendi tudo. – Aki disse, piscando o olho para Keiko. Então se aproximou de Kakashi e falou baixinho: – Ela adora lugares tranquilos e se derrete quando ganha chocolates...

– Aki! – Keiko protestou e, desta vez, seu rosto estava tão vermelho que parecia a ponto de explodir.

O shinobi riu e observou a morena caminhar até a porta.

- Vamos marcar outro dia para ficarmos jogando conversa fora, nós três, ok? – Ela disse com seu ar jovial e, logo em seguida, olhou ameaçadoramente para Kakashi. – Eu sei que você é um ninja e tudo o mais, mas eu juro que se algo de ruim acontecer à minha amiga, você é um homem morto.

Kakashi, mais uma vez, passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Hm... – Ele murmurou. – Então terei que ser cuidadoso.

Keiko estava perdida, olhando de Aki para Kakashi, tentando digerir a situação. Um silêncio pesado se instalou na sala, enquanto a morena e o shinobi se encaravam. Mas então, sem aviso, os dois começaram a rir e Keiko, mesmo sem entender nada, ficou aliviada e sorriu com eles.

Depois, ela acompanhou Aki até o elevador e as duas se despediram com um abraço.

- Divirta-se, Kei-chan. Amanhã nos vemos no IPF.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Aki-chan.

- E você achou que eu ia perder a oportunidade de ver o casal mais fofinho de Tóquio? – Aki riu e Keiko corou.

- Não somos um casal! – ela disse.

- _Ainda_ não. – Aki piscou para a amiga e apertou o botão para o andar do estacionamento.

Keiko acenou, enquanto a amiga desaparecia atrás das portas duplas de metal. Então se virou para voltar ao apartamento e viu Kakashi, que estava encostado preguiçosamente na parede ao lado da porta. Quando Keiko se aproximou, ele disse:

- Chocolate ao leite ou branco?

A ruiva só conseguiu gemer baixinho um _"Ai, Kami Sama..."_ e passou por ele, evitando encará-lo. Como ele conseguia ser tão _sexy?_

Kakashi fechou a porta, rindo. Em Konoha, sua fama sempre lhe rendia dores de cabeça, atraindo inimigos interessados em derrotá-lo ou roubar seus jutsus. Neste novo mundo, porém, sua fama estava rendendo-lhe muita diversão.

-x-x-x-x-

Keiko tomou um bom banho para livrar-se do cansaço de um dia de trabalho. A pizza, que havia pedido mais cedo, chegou pouco depois. Foi Kakashi quem abriu a porta, e o entregador – que havia chamado Keiko de florzinha alguns dias antes – olhou desconfiado para o homem mascarado à sua frente e não disse nenhuma gracinha dessa vez.

Keiko apareceu em seguida, pagou a conta e dispensou o rapaz, que deu uma boa olhada para os dois antes de sair.

A ruiva colocou a pizza sobre a mesa da cozinha, cortou um pedacinho para Shippo e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Kakashi.

- Eu já sei a resposta, mas vou perguntar mesmo assim: quer um pedaço? – Ela disse, enquanto se servia de uma fatia da pizza.

Kakashi levantou os olhos do mangá que estava lendo e olhou para a ruiva. Ela apontava para o próprio rosto, imitando o gesto que ele costumava fazer para indicar a máscara. O shinobi riu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu sabia. – Keiko disse.

Ela jantou sozinha, enquanto Kakashi voltava a ler um dos mangás que ela colecionava, sentado na cadeira à sua frente.

Shippo, como o bom gato gordo que era, já havia comido toda a sua fatia de pizza e agora miava aos pés da ruiva, pedindo mais.

Aquela noite prometia ser agradável e Keiko já estava fazendo planos de assistir a um filme e, obviamente, convidar Kakashi para acompanhá-la. Porém, o telefone tocou na sala, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos. A ruiva levantou-se, pensando:

"_Quem me ligaria uma hora dessas? Duvido que seja a Aki-chan, ela está com o Akira..."_

Keiko pegou o fone do gancho e atendeu a ligação.

- Boa noite, - disse uma voz desconhecida do outro lado da linha – eu poderia falar com a senhorita Keiko?

- Boa noite, é ela quem está falando.

- Olá, Keiko-san. – Disse a voz desconhecida. – Aqui é a Mayumi, sou secretária da Srta. Natsume. Como você deve saber, a Srta. Natsume foi promovida para o cargo de gerente do setor financeiro e ela marcou, para amanhã, uma reunião com os outros gerentes, a fim de analisar o fornecimento de verbas para alguns projetos do IPF.

Keiko estava tendo um terrível pressentimento sobre o rumo daquela conversa.

Diante do silêncio da ruiva, a moça prosseguiu:

- Pois bem, sua pesquisa está entre os projetos a serem analisados na reunião de amanhã, e gostaríamos que você nos entregasse o seu plano para o uso das verbas até as 9 horas da manhã.

Keiko sentiu uma vontade súbita de assassinar a Natsume.

- Meu projeto foi entregue há alguns dias e as verbas já foram aprovadas. – Ela disse, seca.

- Sim, - respondeu a moça – mas a Srta. Natsume pediu a revisão de alguns projetos.

A vontade de assassinar a morena de cabelos longos aumentou ainda mais e Keiko precisou respirar profundamente, algumas vezes, antes de responder:

- Ok, amanhã, às nove da manhã, entregarei o planejamento pronto. – Keiko sibilou e desligou o telefone, sem ao menos esperar a garota se despedir.

Era só o que faltava. Precisaria rever todos os seus cálculos, afinal, com as verbas do seu projeto temporariamente suspensas para serem analisadas de novo, os planos e metas da pesquisa tinham que mudar.

- Você parece estar irritada. – Kakashi disse, aparecendo na porta da sala.

Keiko suspirou. E lá se ia a noite tranquila, assistindo filmes com seu ninja mascarado favorito.

- Problemas no trabalho. – Keiko disse, tristemente. – Tenho que entregar um relatório extenso até amanhã às 9h.

- Hm. – Kakashi murmurou. – Não quer terminar de comer sua pizza?

- Perdi a fome... – Ela respondeu.

A ruiva caminhou até a escrivaninha da sala, pegou a mochila que estava pendurada na cadeira e tirou de dentro seu _laptop._

- É melhor eu parar de reclamar e começar a trabalhar. – Ela sentou-se na cadeira e ligou o computador.

Kakashi desapareceu no corredor e voltou logo depois, com a fatia de pizza de Keiko e seu copo de refrigerante. Colocou os dois ao lado dela e disse:

- "Se não se alimentar bem, não terá força suficiente para realizar sua missão." Terceira regra do Guia Para o Pequeno Ninja.

Keiko olhou para cima, surpresa, encarando os olhos sorridentes do shinobi. Ela sentiu uma sensação engraçada, como se quisesse rir e chorar de uma vez só. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém cuidava dela assim.

- Hai, sensei! – Ela pegou a pizza e voltou a comer, virando rapidamente o rosto para que ele não visse seus olhos marejados.

De repente, o trabalho já não lhe parecia tão ruim. A noite seria longa, mas se tivesse a companhia de Kakashi, tudo se tornaria muito mais agradável.

_(Continua...)_

-x-x-x-x-

**~~ Glossário dos termos japoneses ~~**

**Tadaima: **Termo que alguém usa para avisar que chegou em casa. É uma espécie de cumprimento.

**Okaeri: **Abreviação de okaerinassai, que significa: seja bem vindo! (em casa).

**Yokatta: **Ainda bem! Que bom!

**Aka no Onna: **Aka = vermelho. Onna = mulher. Aka no Onna significa mulher de vermelho.

-x-x-x-x-

**Notas: **Olá, meus amores! O que acharam deste capítulo? Eu adicionei um glossário de japonês no final, para as pessoas que não conhecem alguns dos termos (ou ainda não decoraram) mais comuns que aparecem nos animes! Espero que a ideia agrade! ^^

Bem, aguardo seus reviews fofos! Desejem-me sucesso nessa mudança! *o* Se tudo correr bem, quem sabe não posto antes do dia 30/11, hein? ;D

Não se esqueçam de fazer propaganda para os amigos! Quem me ajuda a bater a meta dos 50 reviews? *-*

Um super beijo para todos vocês, meus pequenos! Até o próximo capítulo!

Tia Su


	9. Planos (Parte II)

**Fantasia**

**Nota:** Ohayoo! Estou de volta! *-* (finalmente xD). Ainda estou sem meu computador, então vocês já devem saber que as coisas estão sendo feitas às pressas hahaha. Por isso, perdoem os erros que encontrarem por aí. ^^'

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Beijos!

E para não perder o costume... Naruto não me pertence, peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 7 – Planos (Parte II)**

"_Sempre fazendo planos para o futuro..._

_Sempre sendo surpreendida pelo presente."_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

-x-x-x-x-

Keiko ouviu batidas na porta do quarto. O sol lançava, sobre seus olhos fechados, raios mornos e sorrateiros através da cortina, mas ela estava com sono demais para se incomodar. Tinha ido dormir de madrugada, depois das 3 da manhã, quando, finalmente, terminou o projeto que a Natsume solicitara de última hora. Perdera as contas de quantas canecas de café havia tomado para manter os olhos abertos. Sorte que Kakashi sabia preparar um bom café, pois ela sequer se levantara para ir à cozinha – nem para beber água.

Enquanto ela trabalhava, Kakashi lia alguns mangás, deitado preguiçosamente no sofá da sala. Por volta da meia-noite, ele bocejou e Keiko sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Aka... – Ele chamou, levantando-se do sofá. Keiko parou de digitar e virou-se para olhar para ele. – Como está o trabalho?

- Ah, estou quase terminando. – Ela respondeu; mas era uma mentira. Ainda faltava muita coisa para fazer, porém ela não queria prendê-lo ali. Já havia sido bom o bastante tudo o que ele tinha feito para animá-la e incentivá-la a concluir o planejamento: a pizza, o café, os biscoitos e a companhia.

- Hm. – Ele murmurou. – Sendo assim, vou me deitar.

- Ok, Kakashi-san. Obrigada pela companhia e pelo café.

- Não se preocupe com isso. _Oyasumi._

- _Oyasumi..._

Keiko reuniu todas as suas forças para acelerar o trabalho, mas o sono dificultava as coisas. Além disso, a todo o tempo, sua mente divagava para o quarto do shinobi, imaginando como ele estaria dormindo. Com pijama completo? Só de calça? Sem roupa nenhuma? A certa altura, ela ouviu a fechadura da porta do quarto dele se abrindo, e quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando ele surgiu na porta da sala, vestindo apenas uma calça de malha e sua habitual máscara. Com um olhar sonolento, passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados e perguntou:

- Você não vem dormir, não?

Sua capacidade de concentração ficou seriamente abalada, e ela sentiu aquela vontade gigantesca de se jogar em cima dele. Mas ele desapareceu no corredor, em direção à cozinha. Quando voltou, segurando um copo com água, ele acenou para Keiko e entrou no quarto.

Eram quase quatro da manhã quando ela, finalmente, terminou o planejamento e foi dormir.

Agora o dia já estava claro e sua cama parecia mais macia e confortável do que nunca. As batidas na porta ficaram mais altas. Ao sentir que estava acordando, Keiko tentou bravamente se agarrar ao sono e voltar a dormir, mas a voz grave de Kakashi se fez ouvir do outro lado da porta, dizendo:

- Eu não acredito que, depois de tanto sacrifício, você vai ficar sem entregar o projeto.

A palavra "projeto" acionou uma espécie de alarme na mente da ruiva. Ela abriu os olhos e espiou o relógio que ficava ao lado da cama. Quando viu o horário, entrou em pânico. Levantou bruscamente e pensou:

"Droga! Estou atrasada!"

Ela abriu a porta do quarto de uma vez e saiu voando para o corredor. Mas algo sólido impediu o seu avanço: o peito de Kakashi. Os dois se chocaram contra a parede do outro lado do corredor e Keiko só não caiu, porque os braços do shinobi se fecharam ao redor da sua cintura, segurando-a firmemente.

Keiko sentiu-se um pouco tonta – tanto por ter levantado rápido demais, quanto por ter esbarrado em Kakashi – e fechou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele para se segurar.

Tentando controlar a respiração para aliviar a tontura, ela desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, murmurando um tímido "obrigada". Como ele não respondeu, ela ergueu os olhos para pedir desculpas e então notou, na breve fração de segundos em que ficaram parados frente a frente, que a área exposta do rosto de Kakashi tinha ganhado uma cor avermelhada muito incomum. Ele estava com o rosto virado para outra direção, deliberadamente evitando encará-la. Com muita habilidade, ele esquivou-se para longe dela.

– É melhor você se vestir logo. – Ele murmurou, repentinamente, muito interessado em um pedaço solto do carpete do chão.

Ela entrou no banheiro, achando aquele comportamento dele muito estranho. Será que ele tinha ficado tão estranho só por causa de um esbarrão? Bem, praticamente, ela havia despencado em cima dele, mas, obviamente, não tinha sido de propósito. O apartamento não era tão grande, e esbarrar-se em alguém era algo muito comum em locais apertados assim.

Ela pegou sua escova, colocou um pouco de creme dental e se olhou no espelho para começar a escovar os dentes. O reflexo no espelho sobressaltou-a. Agora entendia o comportamento estranho de Kakashi. Ela ficou encarando a imagem refletida, segurando a escova no ar, a meio caminho da boca.

Quando ele disse "é melhor você se vestir logo", ele não estava dizendo para Keiko se arrumar depressa, para não se atrasar. Ele estava, literalmente, dizendo para Keiko se vestir.

Quando saiu, às pressas, do quarto, naquela manhã, ela se esqueceu completamente de colocar roupas decentes. Logo, havia se atirado no corredor usando apenas uma camiseta regata branca muito justa - a qual era insuficiente até mesmo para cobrir seu umbigo - e sua calcinha vermelha da _Betty Boop_, que estava gritantemente exposta. E ela tinha uma cor muito parecida com aquela que havia tingido o rosto de Kakashi.

-x-x-x-x-

Keiko tomou um banho em tempo recorde e disparou para a cozinha. Kakashi lhe estendeu um copo de suco e um sanduíche, assim que ela passou pela porta. Seu coração se aqueceu com a atitude dele, e ela teve vontade de agradecê-lo sinceramente pela ajuda, mas a maldita Betty Boop tinha criado uma espécie de barreira gelada entre os dois. O shinobi saiu da cozinha logo depois, deixando-a sozinha, com Shippo aos seus pés, miando por mais leite.

Quando terminou de engolir o desjejum, apanhou as chaves do carro e correu para a sala. Encontrou Kakashi parado na porta, vestido para sair, esperando por ela.

– Aonde você vai? – Ela perguntou, curiosa, sem conseguir se conter.

– Vou acompanhar você. – Ele disse com um tom displicente, tamborilando os dedos na fechadura da porta. Apesar do ar casual, ele ainda estava evitando olhar para ela. – Gosto de ver missões sendo cumpridas com sucesso. – Completou.

Keiko ficou surpresa. Por essa ela não esperava. Mas seria muito bom ter a companhia dele no caminho, e ela poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para passear com ele pelo Instituto.

– Ok, então vamos correr. – Ela disse, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. - Tenho vinte minutos para chegar lá. Espero que o trânsito não estrague tudo!

Keiko não quis esperar pelo elevador. Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois, ignorando a saída para o saguão de entrada do prédio e continuando a descer o último lance de escadas, que dava para a garagem. Entraram no carro, e ela precisou parar um pouco, respirar e tomar fôlego, antes de girar a chave no painel. Kakashi, ao seu lado, não demonstrava nenhum sinal de cansaço.

– Shinobis... – Ela murmurou, com uma pontada de inveja. Kakashi deu aquele sorriso torto por debaixo da máscara, mas não falou nada.

Keiko engatou a marcha ré e quando fez uma curva fechada, Kakashi precisou agarrar a alça sobre a porta para não cair em cima dela. O topo da sua cabeça bateu no teto quando ela passou, sem frear, pelo quebra-molas da entrada do prédio. Quando alcançaram a saída da garagem, ele olhou feio pra ela e colocou o cinto de segurança.

– Seria interessante chegarmos _vivos_ ao seu trabalho. – ele disse, massageando a cabeça no lugar onde havia batido.

– Você veio porque quis. – Ela replicou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Kakashi lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, quando ela freou bruscamente para não passar no sinal vermelho, jogando-os para frente com violência.

Keiko observou-o pelo canto dos olhos e percebeu que ele estava encarando-a.

– Não me olhe dessa maneira. – Ela disse, esperando, impacientemente, o sinal abrir. – Preciso de concentração para dirigir e você está me deixando louca.

As palavras não soaram do jeito que ela queria, e acabaram ganhando um sentido diferente daquilo que deveriam. Ela apertou os lábios e puxou o ar pelo nariz, fechando os olhos. Embora não pudesse ver, tinha certeza de que um sorriso torto havia se formado no rosto mascarado dele.

Keiko ficou vermelha.

- O farol vermelho, seu rosto vermelho, seu cabelo vermelho... – Ele disse, de repente, com seu tom maroto. – Tenho a impressão de estar vendo muitas coisas _vermelhas_ nesta manhã. – Ele estava, definitivamente, insinuando algo.

Ela teve que apertar os olhos e segurar firme o volante, para manter sua atenção no sinal acima de seus olhos.

– Se você falar mais alguma coisa, eu dou um jeito de te assassinar enquanto você dorme. – Ela sibilou, engatando a marcha e voando pelo sinal que acabava de abrir.

Kakashi apenas riu e voltou seus olhos para a avenida. Estavam se distanciando do trânsito principal, e percorriam uma estrada margeada por árvores. Entretanto, não era a estrada que ocupava sua mente, mas sim, uma certa _Betty Boop_ estampada num tecido vermelho.

-x-x-x-x-

**~~ Glossário dos termos japoneses ~~**

**Oyasumi: **Maneira informal, íntima de dizer "boa noite" ao se despedir de alguém. O modo formal é oyasuminasai.

-x-x-x-x-

**Notas: **Gomenassai pelos erros! Foi, realmente, bem complicado editar este capítulo. Como estou sem meu computador,tenho que aproveitar os minutinhos livres no trabalho para escrever. Então, paciência! Kkk Melhor ter um capítulo com erros e postado na data, do que não ter capítulo nenhum! :P

Não esqueçam de conferir o novo calendário de postagens que coloquei no meu perfil!

Um grande beijo a todos os que estão acompanhando a fic! Deixem seus comentários! Vamos bater a meta dos 50 reviews, ok? XP

Até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Sentimentos (Parte I)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **GOMENASSAI pelo atrasoooo! . Com a aproximação do Natal, o trabalho está bem movimentado, graças a Kami Sama! *-* Acabei com um tempo espremido para escrever. Mas prometo me esforçar no próximo capítulo!

Chegamos aos 48 comentários! *soltando fogos* Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram! ;) Não sei se eu teria tanto ânimo para escrever se não fossem vocês!

Espero que gostem do capítulo desta semana. Não se esqueça de deixar seu comentário, ok? ^^ E agora chega de papo! Vamos ao que interessa!

Mas antes, quem acertar a frase do começo de todo capítulo, ganha um beijo do Kakashi:

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

Quem acertou? O Kakashi-kun disse que vai passar nos sonhos de cada vencedor para deixar um beijinho. xP

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 8 – Sentimentos (Parte I)**

"_Eu sou uma banheira transbordando sentimentos. E não tem ninguém pra fechar a torneira."_

_(Friedrich Nietzsche)_

-x-x-x-x-

Keiko agradeceu imensamente a Kami Sama por terem encontrado pouco trânsito no caminho. Por conta disso, chegaram ao IPF em 15 minutos.

Agora, ela e Kakashi estavam correndo do estacionamento para o pátio do prédio principal do complexo.

Sem se preocupar com os olhares curiosos e de reprovação, Keiko saiu empurrando todos que estavam na sua frente enquanto corria para atravessar o hall, tentando chegar ao elevador antes que ele subisse. Natsume estava dentro dele, com um sorrisinho maquiavélico delineando os lábios. E ainda acenou um "tchauzinho" para Keiko pouco antes das portas se fecharem. A ruiva se chocou contra as portas metálicas fazendo um barulhão. Várias pessoas olharam.

– Droga! – Ela gemeu, se dando conta, ao olhar o relógio pendurado na parede, que só faltavam alguns minutos para a reunião começar. E Keiko bem sabia que o presidente da empresa era um homem realmente pontual. Se não corresse, não entregaria o relatório a tempo. Gotas de suor começaram a se formar em sua testa, e o desespero já transbordava em seu olhar.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o pulso e puxá-la apressadamente em direção às escadas. Com uma expressão assustada, ela olhou para a pessoa que a guiava e percebeu que era Kakashi. No primeiro degrau, ele soltou seu braço e começou a subir. Keiko teve dificuldades para acompanhá-lo enquanto ele corria escada acima. Foi aí que ele parou, olhou para ela - que estava uns cinco degraus abaixo - foi para o seu lado e disse:

– Você é lenta demais.

Sentindo dois braços erguerem-na no ar, sem aviso, Keiko deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Kakashi voltou a correr, carregando-a nos braços, escada acima, numa velocidade incrível. Quando chegaram, finalmente, ao sexto andar, ele a colocou no chão. A ruiva queria agradecer, mas não tinha palavras. Ficou olhando para ele, com sua boca abrindo e fechando, sem saber o que dizer. Ele apontou o relógio no fim do corredor, se inclinou na direção dela com um olhar intenso e disse, baixinho, uma única palavra:

– Corre.

Como que acordando para a realidade, ela pôs toda força que conseguiu nas pernas e saiu correndo. Faltava pouco, a sala era no final do corredor. Divisou a recepcionista fechando as portas de folhas duplas e então gritou:

– Espera!

A secretária voltou a abrir as portas, olhando para ela com uma expressão curiosa.

– Pois não?

Colocando uma das mãos no joelho e arqueando o corpo para frente para tomar fôlego, ela estendeu uma pasta contendo seu trabalho para a mulher.

– Entregue isso à Srta. Natsume, por favor. – Arfou. – É o relatório que ela me pediu ontem à noite, para esta reunião.

– Chegou em cima da hora, hein? – A secretária disse, com um sorriso amigável. – Não se preocupe. Entregarei o relatório a ela.

Erguendo os olhos, Keiko viu Natsume sentada na mesa de reuniões no fundo da sala. Ao perceber que Keiko havia entregado o trabalho a tempo, ela não reprimiu uma expressão de desgosto e raiva.

"_Ainda não foi desta vez, víbora."_ – Keiko pensou, com um sorriso vingativo se formando perigosamente nos cantos de sua boca.

Voltando pelo corredor, Keiko viu Kakashi encostado na parede ao lado do elevador, de braços cruzados, e ostentando um sorriso perfeitamente visível sob a máscara.

– Você não tem nenhuma capacidade física... – Ele provocou.

– Eu sou uma cientista, não uma Atleta – Keiko rebateu. Sua fala ainda estava entrecortada pela falta de ar. – Mas desafio qualquer um a me vencer na taxonomia de plantas.

Kakashi deu uma risadinha abafada, enquanto Keiko apertava o botão para chamar o elevador.

– Arigatoo. – Ela disse de repente, deixando que um sorriso sincero estampasse seu rosto. – Eu não teria chegado a tempo sem sua ajuda.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Ele respondeu, virando-se para olhar para ela. – Eu não podia deixar você se dar mal nessa missão. Não depois de todo seu esforço ontem à noite.

- Obrigada mesmo, Kakashi-Kun. – Keiko disse, corando.

Kakashi observou que era a primeira vez que ela se dirigia a ele com tanta intimidade, colocando o _kun_ depois do seu nome. Ele também percebeu que havia gostado disso.

- De nada, Aka-chan. – Ele sorriu e ela corou violentamente.

"_Aka-chan?!"_ – Ela pensou.

Só duas pessoas haviam chamado Keiko de Aka-chan em sua vida inteira: sua mãe e seu pai. Nenhum namorado lhe chamara assim, até porque não chegara a tal nível de intimidade com ninguém. Mas Kakashi... Com ele era diferente. Keiko se perguntou se seria apenas uma coincidência o fato de Aka-chan também significar "bebê", ou se ele havia lhe chamado dessa forma de propósito.

Ela ficou sem resposta por um tempo, então Kakashi rolou os olhos e disse:

- Eu sei que bebês não falam, mas não precisa levar o apelido tão ao pé da letra. – E piscou para ela.

Keiko pensou que seu rosto sofreria combustão espontânea. Agora sabia que não havia sido coincidência. Ele lhe chamara de Aka-chan de propósito. Milhares de tsurus bateram asas em seu estômago, e ela teve, novamente, uma explosão de felicidade. Não conseguia compreender que tipo de relacionamento estava se formando entre eles. Só conseguia pensar que, se continuassem assim, o final seria muito bom.

-x-x-x-x-

Aquela manhã estava fresca, apesar do sol que brilhava forte no céu.

Depois de ter entregado o trabalho, Keiko levou Kakashi até a floresta que rodeava o IPF.

– Aí está. Nosso pequeno pedaço de natureza intocada – Ela disse, abrindo os braços num gesto amplo.

Kakashi admirou o mar de folhas verdes que se estendia acima de suas cabeças. Uma brisa soprou, suave, e ele fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente para sentir o cheiro do verde.

– Não vá se perder, se machucar, desaparecer ou qualquer coisa do gênero. – Ela brincou enquanto o observava caminhar por entre as árvores.

– Não se preocupe. – Ele respondeu, virando-se para encará-la. Seus olhos indicavam que ele estava sorrindo. – Você está me devendo o favor que te fiz hoje. E eu vou cobrar. – Kakashi piscou para ela.

Keiko sentiu aquele conhecido calor no rosto e soube na mesma hora que o rubor havia tingido a sua pele. Kakashi sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

– O que deu em você, hein? – Ela agitou a mão no ar num gesto impaciente, e virou-se rapidamente para ir embora e evitar que ficasse ainda mais vermelha.

Kakashi riu e observou a ruiva desaparecer no caminho que a levaria de volta aos prédios do Instituto. Uma brisa gostosa soprou e as copas das árvores balançaram suavemente. Ele lembrou-se de casa e vários sentimentos afloraram em seu peito.

A luz do sol entrava sorrateira por entre as folhas das árvores, criando sombras engraçadas no chão. Kakashi se concentrou nelas. Como um shinobi, não podia deixar que suas emoções o afetassem. Era preciso controla-las.

Ao pensar nisso, o rosto de Keiko apareceu, sem aviso, em sua mente. Ele escalou uma árvore com agilidade e sentou-se em um dos galhos, estirando as pernas e encostando as costas no tronco.

Havia algo diferente na ruiva, que fazia com que ele se esquecesse de controlar satisfatoriamente suas emoções ao lado dela. Desde o primeiro encontro – quando ele fez um interrogatório suspeitando que ela fosse uma inimiga – Kakashi sentiu confiança no que ela dizia.

Depois, quando o clima ficou mais suave, ele começou a notar o efeito que tinha sobre ela, fazendo com que ela corasse frequentemente. Então descobriu que ela era sua fã. Mais do que vaidade, ele sentiu algo engraçado, que começou pequeno, a princípio, mas logo foi se convertendo em um vício: o vício de fazê-la sentir-se envergonhada, de ficar tímida e de vê-la corar.

Era tão fácil fazer com que ela virasse a "Aka no Onna", a mulher de vermelho, com suas maçãs do rosto rosadas e seus cabelos cor de sangue.

Ele suspirou. Sabia que esse sentimento era perigoso; mas não conseguia evitar.

A brisa soprou suavemente, balançando as folhas das árvores e os cabelos brancos do shinobi mascarado. Kakashi lembrou-se de casa. Das tardes de folga, quando se embrenhava na floresta da Vila da Folha, sentava-se debaixo de uma árvore e lia tranquilamente seus livros eróticos. Ele deixou escapar uma risadinha. Sentia falta daquelas histórias divertidas. Precisava pedir a Keiko que o indicasse uma livraria.

Não. Na verdade o que precisava era _voltar pra casa._ Esse devia ser o seu objetivo principal. Porém, no fundo, estava adiando sua busca pelo retorno a Konoha. Sabia que esperar que Keiko lhe desse alguma pista era uma tática inútil. Se ele agisse e fosse em busca das pistas, conseguiria muitas informações. Mas ele não estava com pressa. E não estava irritado com isso. A culpa? Era de Keiko, sem dúvida alguma. Ele apreciava o senso de humor daquela mulher. E sentia-se atraído pelo seu jeito tímido e inocente.

Será que, quando conseguisse abrir o portal de invocação que o mandaria de volta para Konoha, havia alguma forma de levá-la junto com ele?

Kakashi passou a mão pelos cabelos da nuca, arrepiando-os um pouco. Ela havia dito que era uma fã no Naruto. Então existia a possibilidade dela aceitar o convite.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Era melhor parar de pensar assim. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Onde estava seu sangue frio e autocontrole? Como um ninja bem treinado, ele devia saber que esse tipo de sentimento precisava ser suprimido e evitado.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar no farfalhar das folhas, na brisa leve, no cheiro do verde e no calor morno daquela manhã de verão. Então se lembrou da noite em que Keiko dormira no sofá. Quando ele fora acordá-la para lhe falar que seu sharingan havia sumido, ela tocou seu rosto, deslizando o dedo sobre sua cicatriz, e seu toque era tão morno quanto aquela manhã.

E lá estava ele, deixando seus sentimentos transbordarem de novo. Kakashi se esforçou para banir o rosto de Keiko da sua memória. Pensou nos selos manuais para a execução dos jutsus, repassando-os um a um, lembrando-se dos seus nomes e da combinação de dedos. Quando terminou, percebeu que ainda pensava no calor do toque daquela mãozinha delicada.

Abriu os olhos, exasperado. Não era a primeira vez que se interessava por uma mulher. Mas sempre soubera controlar seus pensamentos muito bem. Quando entrava numa missão, nunca perdia o foco. No fim, acabava perdendo o interesse no relacionamento. Mas por que agora estava sendo diferente? Por que não conseguia se concentrar em achar uma maneira de voltar pra casa? Por que não conseguia controlar o que sentia?

Eram muitas perguntas, poucas respostas e sentimentos demais para uma única manhã de verão.

-x-x-x-x-

**~~ Glossário dos termos japoneses ~~**

**Arigatoo: Obrigada (o).**

**-kun: É um sufixo que, colocado depois de um nome, indica intimidade entre as pessoas que se falam. Em geral, é usado para homens.**

**Aka-chan: É uma maneira de se referir aos bebês. Aqui no Brasil seria algo como "vermelhinho(a)", referindo-se à cor rosada dos bebês. =)**

**Tsuru: É um pássaro que, no Japão, simboliza a felicidade.**

**Nota:** Me digam o que acharam, por favor! Preciso do incentivo de vocês! Até o próximo sábado!

Kissu, kissu!


	11. Sentimentos (Parte II)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Tadaima! Ainda bem que o mundo não acabou! AEEEEE \o/ kkkkk Assim poderemos continuar mais um tempo juntos aqui em Fantasia. xP Ah! Não deixem de ler a nota final do capítulo, ok? Tem uma coisinha legal para vocês por lá. xP

E já em clima de Natal, eu digo: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 8 – Sentimentos (Parte II)**

"_Eu sou uma banheira transbordando sentimentos. E não tem ninguém pra fechar a torneira."_

_(Friedrich Nietzsche)_

Aki teve uma crise de riso e quase derrubou um tubo de ensaio cheio de amostras, que tinha levado dias para conseguir, quando soube do acontecimento da calcinha da Betty Boop. Keiko levantou os olhos do microscópio que estava usando e fuzilou-a com o olhar.

– Eu não acredito nisso! – Aki disse, recuperando o fôlego. – O acaso faz acontecer um clima desses e você vem me dizer que não rolou nada? Qual é, Keiko! Ele está na sua casa há 3 dias! Você não sonhava em se atirar nos braços dele? Eu acho que já demorou tempo demais para isso acontecer. O que houve hoje de manhã serviu pra te acordar. Foi como se o destino estivesse te dizendo: "ataca logo esse homem, criatura!".

Aki colocou o tubo de ensaio cuidadosamente em um suporte e virou-se para a amiga.

– Eu acho que você devia abrir o jogo. Conta logo pro Kakashi que você está caída por ele!

Keiko afastou a cadeira do balcão, espreguiçou-se e suspirou profundamente.

– Para você é fácil falar. – Ela disse, rabugenta.

– Olha, Kei-chan, pra ser sincera, eu não estou te entendendo. – Aki cruzou os braços, assumindo o olhar maternal que lhe era característico toda vez que ia dar uma bronca na amiga. – Você passa um tempão da sua vida chorando por um homem que não existe. De repente, um milagre acontece, ele se torna real e então você tem a oportunidade de realizar o seu sonho. Mas você fica deixando ele de molho, esperando o tempo passar, sem se assumir, sem dar sinais, sem fazer nada! – Ela levantou-se, indignada, e foi até a janela do laboratório. – Você já pensou que amanhã você pode acordar e descobrir que ele não está mais lá?

Keiko sentiu um aperto no peito. Sim, ela já tinha pensado nisso. Para falar a verdade, tinha experimentado um pouco desse pesadelo no dia em que procurara Kakshi e só o encontrara bem depois, fazendo flexões na área de serviço. Mas algo a impedia de se abrir com ele. Talvez fossem os longos anos de solidão, a vida pouco social, a timidez exagerada ou até mesmo tudo isso junto.

– Não é por querer, Aki. Se eu pudesse, já teria dito a ele o que sinto. Mas não consigo... – Sua voz soou triste.

– Então não diga. Faça. Da próxima vez que ele piscar pra você, pisque de volta. Ou então, quando sair do banho, não use o roupão e sim a toalha. A menor que você tiver.

Dessa vez, Keiko riu.

– Não é tão fácil como você faz parecer, Aki-chan.

– Mas é claro que é! É só você pedir ajuda para a Betty Boop de novo! – Ela riu e completou logo em seguida: – Ainda não acredito que você não o beijou hoje de manhã...

– Aki! – Keiko protestou e a amiga sorriu.

– Quando os homens ficam vermelhos é o melhor momento para se aproveitar deles... – Ela insistiu.

– Aki! – Keiko bradou enquanto Aki sorria, mais uma vez, e voltava a se concentrar nos tubos de ensaio sobre a bancada. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, ela completou:

– Eu teria arrancado aquela mascara dele e...

–AKI!

A morena riu gostosamente e voltou ao seu trabalho. Quando o laboratório mergulhou novamente em silêncio, Keiko ficou pensativa. As palavras de Aki continuaram martelando durante longos minutos em sua mente, enquanto ela tentava, inutilmente, se concentrar no serviço que tinha para fazer.

Embora não lhe agradasse admitir, sua amiga estava coberta de razões. Os dias estavam passando e ela não queria mais perder tempo. Precisava vencer a vergonha, a timidez e o que quer que fosse para ficar com ele. Não podia deixar as oportunidades passarem. Seu amor por Kakashi era muito forte. E era essa força que a ajudaria a ter coragem de falar com ele.

-x-x-x-x-

O sol estava alto no céu. Kakashi parou de correr quando se aproximou da orla da floresta, próximo do lugar onde havia se despedido de Keiko mais cedo. Depois do seu momento de reflexão, sentado na árvore, ele tinha decidido dar uma volta. Deixar que suas pernas o guiassem sem rumo, por um tempo, e aproveitar o vento no rosto para clarear as idéias.

No fim das contas, só conseguira se convencer de que era melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem. Ele sempre fora muito bom em controlar os seus sentimentos. Se, desta vez, não estava conseguindo, então estes sentimentos deviam ser muito fortes.

Enquanto corria, ele havia se lembrado de uma coisa que seu mestre dissera há muito tempo: "um sentimento quando é forte demais, é como um rio de águas caudalosas. Se colocarmos uma barragem de madeira, ele vai derrubá-la. Se colocarmos uma barragem de pedra, ele vai contorná-la. Se colocarmos uma barragem de metal, vamos detê-lo; mas ele vai encobrir todo o vale e matará as plantas e os animais. Depois, se tornará um lago manso, mas, dentro dele, haverá apenas a natureza morta. O melhor a fazer é deixar que ele siga seu caminho."

A poucos passos de sair da floresta, Kakashi divisou um ponto vermelho se movendo entre as árvores e soube na mesma hora quem era.

Ela entrou na floresta, olhando para os lados, procurando-o. Até que viu seu contorno aparecer entre as árvores. Ele se aproximou com um sorriso e disse:

- Pensei que só te veria no fim da tarde.

- E eu pensei que teria que procurar você pela floresta. – Ela falou. – Como sabia que eu estava chegando?

- Senti seu cheiro. – Era uma mentira, a verdade é que tinha sido apenas coincidência; mas ele não podia perder a oportunidade.

Keiko ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Espero que isso signifique que eu estou bem cheirosa, e não o contrário. – Ela disse, corando um pouco.

Kakashi riu e Keiko percebeu um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Ela sentiu que os tsurus em seu estômago estavam acordando.

- Fugiu do trabalho? – Ele perguntou em tom brincalhão.

- Ah, não! – Ela respondeu. – Eu tenho direito a um turno livre hoje, já que fiz horas extras ontem à noite para concluir aquele planejamento.

- Então... já vamos para casa?

- Na verdade, já que estamos aqui, pensei em te mostrar o Instituto. – Ela disse, esperançosa.

– Tem certeza de que não vai prejudicar o andamento do seu trabalho? – Kakashi perguntou num tom levemente preocupado.

– Tenho sim. A Natsume exigiu aquele relatório em cima da hora e eu trabalhei a noite toda para finalizá-lo. Posso compensar o trabalho extra com uma folga hoje. – Keiko respondeu com um sorriso.

- Por que vocês se odeiam tanto? – Ele perguntou de repente.

A pergunta pegou Keiko de surpresa. Ela suspirou, resignada, e respondeu:

- É uma longa história... Quando meus pais morreram, me deixaram uma pequena fortuna de herança. – Ela corou com aquela confissão. Não era o tipo de garota que se gabava dos bens que tinha. – Uma parte dessa herança estava na forma de ações deste complexo. Sendo assim, eu passei a fazer parte do conselho administrativo. Há dois anos, houve uma votação para a escolha do vice-presidente. A Natsume se candidatou. Por uma infelicidade do destino, ela empatou com outro executivo e coube a mim o voto de desempate... E eu disse não à Natsume. Escolhi o velhinho baixinho e gorducho, de cara simpática. Eu era uma recém-formada que tinha acabado de chegar ao Instituto e ela era uma veterana. O fato de uma novata ser sua superior fez Natsume me odiar ainda mais.

Kakashi permaneceu calado, prestando mais atenção do que de costume. Seu interesse na história já não era mais a rivalidade entre Keiko e Natsume, e sim a parte sobre a morte dos pais de Keiko.

A solidão de Keiko em seu apartamento não tinha sido algo que chamara sua atenção no princípio. Mas, com o passar dos dias, havia percebido que aquela mulher era realmente solitária. Seu círculo de amizades se limitava à morena de cabelos curtos e mais ninguém. Só saía de casa para ir ao trabalho ou ao mercado, e ele tinha certeza de que se não estivesse ali com ela, a ruiva gastaria seu tempo livre diante do computador, fazendo algum tipo de trabalho, ou lendo seus mangás. Chegara a se perguntar onde estava a família da garota, mas aquela tinha sido uma curiosidade passageira.

Agora compreendia. Ela era órfã - e isso ele entendia bem – e as poucas peças do quebra-cabeça que tinha, já lhe davam idéia do desenho que se formava: o de uma moça solitária, que não havia superado a morte das pessoas que amava e que se dedicava 100% ao trabalho para esquecer essa dor. Eles tinham pontos em comum nesse aspecto.

Kakashi deixou escapar um suspiro quase inaudível.

- Vamos deixar a Natsume de lado, ok? – Keiko interpretou aquele suspiro como sendo de aborrecimento, e resolveu parar de contar a longa e monótona história da sua vida. - Eu acho que vai ser divertido fazer um _tour_ pelo complexo do Instituto. Só precisamos passar primeiro no meu escritório para avisar à minha secretária que vou tirar o resto do dia de folga.

Eles saíram da floresta e caminharam em direção ao prédio principal do IPF. Keiko notou que Kakashi estava muito próximo. Suas mãos quase se tocavam. Ela sentiu um arrepio e um pouco de tontura. Interpretou aquilo como sendo efeito da proximidade do ninja mascarado.

Ao se aproximarem do prédio principal, Kakashi parou. Keiko, que estivera muito concentrada em suas mãos, parou ao seu lado e olhou interrogativa para ele.

- Aquela não é a sua amiga? – Ele disse, indicando uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros que descia a escadaria do prédio principal numa corrida desvairada.

- Aki-chan! – Ela exclamou.

Keiko ficou surpresa ao ver que a amiga vinha em direção a eles, segurando uma folha de papel na mão.

- Kei-chan! – Ela gritou ao longe, acenando a folha no ar e mostrando um sorriso largo. Quando parou na frente dos dois, ela disse: - Ohayoo, Kakashi-kun!

- Ohayoo, Aki-chan. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso simpático.

Keiko olhou de um para o outro. Desde quando se tratavam com tanta intimidade? Aquela era uma pergunta tola, ela devia saber. Aki tinha o poder de fazer com que as pessoas sentissem que a conheciam há anos.

- Qual o motivo de tanta euforia? – Ela perguntou para a amiga.

- Seu pedido de verbas foi aprovado novamente. – Aki respondeu. – Três votos a favor e um contra. Ganha um chocolate quem adivinhar quem votou contra.

- Natsume. – Kakashi respondeu, casualmente.

Keiko olhou para ele, surpresa, e Aki lançou-lhe um olhar divertido, dizendo:

- E temos um vencedor! Vejo que o Kakashi-kun já conhece a fama da víbora sanguinolenta.

As duas amigas deram risadinhas conspiratórias.

- Não foi dessa vez que ela se vingou de você, Kei-chan. – Aki piscou para a amiga.

- Eu tenho que agradecer ao Kakashi. Não teria entregado o planejamento a tempo se não fosse por ele. – Keiko disse, timidamente.

Kakashi olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Já disse para não agradecer, pois vou cobrar o favor mais tarde. – Ele falou.

Aki tossiu de propósito e fingiu engasgar.

- Senti que estou sobrando aqui. – Ela disse, olhando de Keiko – que a essa altura estava com o rosto em chamas – para Kakashi – que estava com um sorrisinho torto debaixo da máscara. – Ok, já dei meu recado. É hora de voltar ao laboratório. E você - ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para Keiko - nem sonhe em voltar ao trabalho. Você precisar comer e dormir. Hoje mais cedo você estava bem pálida e sonolenta. Pode deixar que eu aviso à Tsuki para agendar seus compromissos para outro dia. – E virando-se para Kakashi, disse: - Leve-a para casa, Kakashi-kun. E coloque-a na cama, por favor.

Keiko abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi Kakashi quem falou primeiro.

- Eu cuido dela, não se preocupe.

Aki se distanciou, acenando, com um sorriso maroto escapando dos lábios. Enquanto isso, Keiko travava uma luta interna, tentando vencer a timidez e olhar para o shinobi. Mas a visão de Kakashi colocando-a na cama estava dificultando as coisas. Ela sabia que ele estava encarando-a com aquele olhar travesso, se divertindo ao ver seu rosto completamente vermelho.

- Aka-chan, tolinha. – Ele disse.

Keiko se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça, pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Porém, desta vez, ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e lhe pareceu que a quantidade de ar em seus pulmões era insuficiente. Será que era por causa da timidez?

Ela queria muito aproveitar aquele momento para dar a ele um sinal de que queria outra coisa ao invés do passeio no IPF. Ela queria voltar à floresta, ficar à sós com ele. Queria que ele a beijasse, e queria dizer o quanto o amava. Mas seu corpo não estava reagindo.

De repente, ela sentiu uma mão se entrelaçar na sua e outra mão segurou sua cintura.

- Você está bem? – Kakashi perguntou, soando verdadeiramente preocupado.

- Estou me sentindo um pouco tonta. – Ela confessou. O meio abraço que Kakashi estava lhe dando fazia com que respirar ficasse ainda mais difícil.

- Você está fraca porque não dormiu quase nada esta noite, Aka-chan. E tomou um café da manhã bem fraco. É por isso que está assim. Acho melhor comermos alguma coisa e voltarmos pra casa.

Keiko fechou os olhos por um momento, apreciando o toque da mão dele na sua. Depois, como que processando o que ele havia dito, olhou para cima, encarou os olhos de Kakashi e perguntou:

- Você disse _comermos_? – Sua voz saiu fraca.

Kakashi deu uma risadinha. Ele sabia o que Keiko queria dizer. Eles nunca comiam juntos, por motivos óbvios.

E agora, ele estava convidando-a para comer.

- Você não está em condições de fazer perguntas. – Ele disse.

Mas Keiko não ficou satisfeita com a resposta. Além do mais, tinha uma outra dúvida:

- O único lugar por aqui, que eu saiba, onde poderíamos comer é a praça de alimentação e, acredite, não tem um lugar isolado sequer onde você possa comer sem ser visto. – Ela disse.

- Hmm... – Ele murmurou. – Acredito que o único lugar para _comprar_ comida seja lá, mas lugares para _comê-la_ eu posso ver vários daqui.

Keiko ficou confusa. O que ele estava pensando em fazer?

- Não pergunte, - ele disse, como que adivinhando seus pensamentos – apenas nos leve até essa praça de alimentação e deixe o resto comigo.

Ela não disse mais nada. A vontade de comer ao lado de Kakashi e ter a oportunidade de ver seu rosto deu-lhe forças para sair daquele abraço e caminhar até a praça de alimentação. E a curiosidade para saber o que ele estava planejando, tornou tudo ainda mais divertido.

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Tsuru: **É um pássaro que, no Japão, simboliza a felicidade.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Postei um dia antes para compensar o atraso da semana passada! Aeeee! \o/ Mereço reviews, não é? E, como está chegando o Natal, vou fazer uma espécie de promoção! Ahoeoheahoea Quem deixar uma review, recebe, por mensagem privada, o comecinho do capítulo 9. Que tal? *o* Masssssss tem uma regra! O comentário precisa ter, no mínimo, 10 palavras diferentes! xD É sério! :P Não vale só escrever "amei amei amei x10" ehehehe

Beijocas, meus amores! Vejo vocês no próximo sábado! E pra quem conseguir o comecinho do capítulo 9, vejo vocês na mensagem. *o* Chuac! =*


	12. Arrependimento (Parte I)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Tadaimaaaaa! Minna, tenho uma notícia para dar: só postarei a continuação deste capítulo no ano que vem, ok? Kkkkk *piada tosca do dia* xD

Depois dessa, só mesmo eu ficando quieta, né? xP

Mas antes: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 9 – Arrependimento (Parte I)**

"_A vida se torna melhor se não deixares a culpa, o remorso _

_e o arrependimento atrapalharem o caminho."_

_(Vinny Leal)_

Keiko estava surpresa com a escolha do lugar onde almoçariam. Mas já era algo de se esperar, vindo de um ninja de Konoha.

Depois de comprarem o almoço num restaurante do refeitório, Kakashi pediu à atendente que embalasse tudo para viagem. Em seguida, caminharam de volta para a floresta. A ruiva compreendeu tudo assim que atravessaram a orla das árvores.

Ela olhou para Kakashi com um sorriso e disse:

- Muito peculiar.

- Não acredito que nada em mim seja muito comum neste mundo. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

Keiko teve que concordar.

Kakashi escolheu uma árvore grande, com um tronco largo, e parou ao lado dela. No chão, gramíneas formavam um verdadeiro tapete verde. Keiko nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de almoçar _ali. _Isso também era de se esperar, vindo de uma garota urbana.

Mas o local onde comeriam logo deixou de ser o foco dos seus pensamentos. Assim que Kakashi parou ao lado daquela árvore, ela sentiu uma súbita ansiedade de iniciarem a refeição, afinal, o que mais queria era ver o rosto do seu shinobi mascarado.

Ele abriu a sacola, entregou a Keiko seu prato e seus hashis e convidou-a a sentar-se no chão, com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore.

O coração dela batia acelerado. O momento de ver o rosto de Kakashi estava próximo.

Mas, para sua total frustração, depois que ela se acomodou em seu lugar, o shinobi contornou a árvore e sentou-se do outro lado, ficando de costas para ela.

Keiko percebeu que já devia estar esperando por isso. Kakashi não mostraria o rosto assim tão facilmente. Superando a decepção, ela separou os hashis, preparando-se para comer. Logo atrás de si, ela ouviu Kakashi dizer:

- Itadakimasu.

Sua voz soou clara, sem a máscara para abafar o som. Keiko se arrepiou com a sensação de ter Kakashi sem máscara, tão próximo. Mas estava triste por não poder vê-lo. Ela sabia que, se tentasse espiar, ele ouviria e, além disso, corria o risco de deixá-lo chateado. Então se forçou a conformar-se com a situação.

Comeram em silêncio por um tempo, até que ela falou:

– Você fazia isso com frequência em Konoha?

Kakashi ficou calado por alguns segundos – provavelmente terminando de mastigar – e então disse:

– Fazia o quê? Levar garotas para comer no meio da floresta?

Keiko engasgou. Uma cena imprópria para menores de dezoito anos surgiu sem aviso em sua mente e ela corou violentamente, tanto pela visão da cena hentai, quanto pela tosse.

Não se passou nem uma fração de segundo e Kakashi já estava atrás dela – devidamente mascarado – dando tapinhas em suas costas.

Quando parou de tossir, Keiko olhou para ele com os olhos ainda marejados de lágrimas, tentando decifrar se o duplo sentido tinha sido proposital ou meramente por acaso. Ela estava começando a notar que ele adorava um duplo sentido.

- Falei algo errado? – Ele perguntou, com uma inocência que beirava o sarcasmo.

Ela só conseguiu sacudir negativamente a cabeça.

Kakashi riu e voltou ao seu lugar, e Keiko ouviu barulho de embrulho sendo amassado.

Ele havia voltado a comer.

- Então... – Recomeçou ela, um pouco sem jeito e ainda meio rouca. – Como é lá em Konoha? Quero dizer, quando você não está em missão ou algo assim.

Keiko jurou ter ouvido o shinobi suspirar.

- Basicamente eu me sento em alguma árvore e leio. Também costumo treinar e, algumas vezes, eu saio com meus amigos.

- Hmm...

- O Clima em Konoha é muito agradável na maior parte do ano. – Ele continuou. - E mesmo em dias quentes, a floresta se mantém fresca, então é muito gostoso ficar deitado na grama, ouvindo os sons da mata.

Keiko percebeu que o clima estava ficando nostálgico e ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Uma dúvida que ela não havia tido antes surgiu em sua mente:

- Você... – Ela vacilou um pouco antes de finalmente perguntar: – Você sente falta de lá?

Dessa vez, ela teve certeza que Kakashi suspirou.

- Sim...

Keiko sentiu-se tola. Era uma pergunta tão clichê. E a resposta era muito óbvia. Ela olhou para seu almoço. Definitivamente tinha perdido a fome. Mesmo assim, abocanhou um sushi para manter a boca ocupada e aproveitar o tempo para pensar no que dizer. Aquela conversa – que deveria ser um bate-papo descontraído – estava tomando rumos perigosamente dolorosos.

Todo esse tempo estivera tão preocupada com seus próprios sentimentos, que tinha se esquecido de pensar em como _Kakashi_ se sentia. Tinha sido egoísta a ponto de sequer cogitar a hipótese de que ele não pretendia permanecer neste mundo. Que ele – muito provavelmente – estava pensando em encontrar soluções para voltar pra Konoha. Havia se preocupado tanto em conquistá-lo, que se esquecera de perguntar se ele gostaria de permanecer aqui. Ou não.

Agora, aquela conversa havia-lhe aberto os olhos.

- Você acha que tem um modo de voltar pra casa? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Ele respondeu. – O caminho que me trouxe aqui é o mesmo que vai me levar de volta. Só preciso descobrir quem me trouxe e como.

Ela sentiu vontade de contar tudo a ele naquele momento; mas não queria que ele a odiasse. Não conseguiria viver sabendo que o homem que amava a odiava.

Cada vez mais, Keiko sentia um aperto no peito. Remorso, culpa, arrependimento, tristeza... Como pôde ficar todo esse tempo sem pensar em como ele se sentia? Pelo amor que tinha por ele, não podia deixar que ele nutrisse uma esperança de voltar para casa, sabendo que só a Miko poderia abrir o portal. Ela não conseguiria conviver com aquele sentimento de culpa. Não aceitaria viver uma mentira só para satisfazer o desejo de tê-lo ao seu lado.

Queria muito viver um romance com Kakashi. Mas queria que esse relacionamento tivesse como base a confiança, para que pudesse ser duradouro. E queria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dele, _em paz_. Nunca conseguiria isso sabendo que escondera dele o seu envolvimento com a pessoa que o trouxera para esse mundo. Ela não tinha coragem para contar a verdade, com a certeza de que ele a odiaria por isso cravada em seu coração.

Keiko sentiu que o chão havia desaparecido.

Todos esses pensamentos levavam-na a enxergar apenas uma solução: procurar a Miko, mais uma vez, e pedir a ela que levasse Kakashi de volta para Konoha. Aquilo era extremamente doloroso, mas se não quisesse ver Kakashi sofrendo, precisava fazê-lo.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que não ouviu quando Kakashi levantou-se, contornou a árvore e sentou-se ao lado dela, esticando as pernas e encostando-se no tronco. Ele tinha terminado de almoçar e agora, com a máscara em seu lugar habitual, olhava para a ruiva ao seu lado.

- Você come devagar demais, Aka-chan. – Ele disse, apontando para o prato de Keiko, que ainda estava pela metade.

Keiko levou um pequeno susto e olhou para o shinobi. Delineado sob a máscara, estava aquele seu sorriso torto. Ele estava tão próximo, que suas pernas se tocavam. Ela sentiu seus olhos arderem perigosamente. Estava muito abalada com as conclusões a que havia chegado. Sabia que pedir para a Miko levar Kakashi de volta era o mesmo que escolher uma vida incompleta: solitária, sofrendo por um amor platônico. Mas se optasse por ficar com Kakashi, quem viveria uma vida incompleta seria ele, já que estaria longe do seu mundo, esperando que cada novo dia o mostrasse a resposta de como voltar para casa.

Ela se esforçou para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Não queria chorar ali, na frente dele. Isso o deixaria confuso e levantaria questões que, provavelmente, ela não poderia responder. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

Ao erguer os olhos, viu que ele olhava para ela.

Keiko notou, mais uma vez, um brilho diferente em seu olhar e sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela compreendeu o que aquele brilho significava. Devia ser o mesmo brilho que Kakashi via em seus olhos quando ela olhava para ele.

Seu shinobi mascarado estava dizendo-lhe, em silêncio, que sentia algo por ela. E aquilo estava escrito não só no seu olhar, mas também em suas atitudes, como por exemplo, quando caminharam juntos, com as mãos quase se tocando; quando ele lhe dera um meio abraço a caminho do prédio principal e agora, ao sentar-se ao seu lado, tão perto.

"_Por que logo agora?"_ – Ela pensou, com um aperto no coração. Seus olhos voltaram a arder e ela desviou o olhar, encarando a grama que forrava o chão.

Keiko nunca imaginara que sofreria quando soubesse que Kakashi sentia algo por ela. Muito pelo contrário. Em suas fantasias, sempre sonhara com o momento em que descobriria que seu amor pelo shinobi mascarado era correspondido. Porém, a realidade era bem diferente. Muito mais dura e cruel.

Descobrir que Kakashi estava se apaixonando tornava sua decisão de enviá-lo de volta para Konoha muito mais difícil. Keiko sentia-se arrependida. Devia ter pensado nas conseqüências da vinda de Kakashi para este mundo logo no primeiro dia. Talvez o sofrimento fosse menor do que agora, ao perceber o interesse dele.

- Você está calada. – Ele constatou, sério.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – Ela resumiu, e sua voz falhou um pouco.

Kakashi interpretou seu mal-estar como sendo por conta da fraqueza decorrente da noite mal dormida.

- Quer tirar um cochilo antes de voltarmos? – Ele propôs.

Keiko não conteve a expressão de surpresa e seus olhos voaram de volta para o rosto do shinobi. Como sempre, não conseguiu dizer nada.

Kakashi ainda a encarava. O sorriso por baixo da máscara não era mais torto, maroto e nem divertido. Era um sorriso suave, carinhoso, daqueles que expressam cuidado e atenção.

A pele da ruiva arrepiou-se. Seus olhares ficaram em contato por segundos eternos. Keiko notou como os olhos dele eram bem desenhados, com cílios num tom de cinza escuro fazendo o contorno deles. A íris era de um castanho quase negro, profunda e, daquela distância, ela podia até enxergar as linhas rajadas que a decoravam.

Kakashi percebeu que Keiko estava agindo de maneira diferente da que costumava agir. Aquele silêncio dela não era de timidez. Ele notou que era um silêncio mais pesado. Sentiu vontade de perguntar se havia acontecido algo que a tinha aborrecido. Chegou até a pensar que ela não estava confortável com a proximidade dele. Mas soube que o motivo não era esse assim que ela prendeu o olhar no seu.

Seus olhos confessavam que ela estava apaixonada, ele tinha certeza. O que o intrigava era que havia algo mais. Um sentimento que ele não conseguia decifrar.

Ele desviou sua atenção dos olhos amendoados de Keiko e admirou a pele corada das maçãs do seu rosto. Depois olhou o nariz pequeno, com a pontinha levemente arrebitada, que encaixava perfeitamente em sua feição. Então, sem resistir, olhou para os lábios delicados e rosados com formato de coração. Eram convidativos.

Kakashi ergueu o braço direito, que estava mais próximo dela, passou ao redor dos seus ombros e puxou-a mais para perto, devagar.

O coração de Keiko martelou furiosamente em seu peito e seu rosto ficou completamente corado.

- É bom que você durma um pouco antes de dirigir. – Ele disse baixinho. – Depois voltaremos pra casa e você descansa o resto da tarde, tudo bem?

Keiko não conseguiu resistir àquele convite.

- Ok... – Ela murmurou e sentiu que a mão dele, que estava em seu ombro, escorregou para seu antebraço e ficou ali, quente e macia, amparando-a e protegendo-a. Ela inclinou a cabeça, recostando-se no seu ombro.

Keiko não estava nem um pouco com vontade de dormir. Estava sentindo-se muito mal pelo que havia acontecido com Kakashi. Até o momento, não havia enxergado as coisas pela perspectiva dele. Só pensara em si mesma, em como se sentia ao lado dele, como estava apaixonada, como fazer para se declarar e como estava feliz por tê-lo em sua casa. E havia deixado de lado pensamentos do tipo: como ele está se sentindo aqui? Quanta falta ele sente da sua vida? Será que ele aceitaria permanecer nesse mundo? Tinha sido tão egoísta que se sentia até envergonhada.

Kakashi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, saboreando o perfume que emanava dos cabelos de Keiko. Ele sentiu uma vontade tentadora de beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça, mas sabia que deveria agir devagar. Era preciso saber até onde ela desejava ir.

A respiração suave do shinobi fazia com que a cabeça de Keiko subisse e descesse devagar, acompanhando o movimento do seu tórax.

Ela mantinha-se em silêncio, com os olhos fechados, mas sua mente estava agitada. Não queria mais sentir-se culpada ou envergonhada. Para livrar-se desses sentimentos ruins sabia que a solução era procurar a Miko o mais rápido possível. Apesar de todo sofrimento que aquilo iria lhe causar, ela sabia que era o certo a ser feito.

"_Sofrimento..."_

A palavra resgatou em sua memória a lembrança do que a Miko dissera na noite em que havia trazido Kakashi para este mundo:

"_Eu vejo que você ainda vai sofrer muito em sua vida..."_

Naquela noite, Keiko havia ficado confusa, sem entender o que aquilo significava. Agora compreendia. Aquela Miko era realmente boa.

Keiko sentiu uma vontade urgente de ir ao templo para falar com a velha sacerdotisa.

A mão de Kakashi ainda estava pousada em seu antebraço. Será que ele estava dormindo? Com delicadeza, Keiko pousou sua mão sobre a dele e chamou quase num sussurro:

- Kakashi-kun?

- Hm? – Ele respondeu logo em seguida.

Pelo visto, também não conseguira dormir.

- Lembrei que prometi entregar umas ervas para uma de nossas clientes hoje à tarde. – Ela mentiu, torcendo para que ele não percebesse. – E eu gostaria de cumprir essa promessa.

- Como você está?

- Estou melhor.

- Consegue dirigir?

- Sim...

Ele ergueu o braço que a envolvia e se afastou. Foi difícil sair do aconchego do abraço dele, mas Keiko reuniu forças, levantou-se e bateu a poeira das roupas.

Eles saíram da floresta e caminharam em direção ao estacionamento.

- Eu preciso pegar as ervas na estufa e buscar minha agenda que ficou no laboratório. – Ela disse, de repente. – Você se importa de me encontrar lá no estacionamento?

- Não. – Kakashi respondeu.

- Ok. – Ela esboçou um sorriso fraco e correu para o prédio principal do IPF.

Tinha que desabafar com Aki o mais rápido possível. Ainda sentia um aperto muito grande em seu coração. Era como se fosse explodir em lágrimas a qualquer momento. Precisava ouvir os conselhos da amiga e conversar com ela, nem que fosse por pouco tempo. Depois iria para o templo em busca da Miko e colocaria um ponto final no seu arrependimento e na sua fantasia.

_(Continua...)_

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Hashi:** hastes de madeira usadas para pegar o alimento no Japão. São os famosos "pauzinhos".

**Itadakimasu: **expressão dita antes das refeições. Significa algo como "Obrigado(a) pela comida".

**Hentai: **erótico, pervertido, tarado e, num termo mais pesado, pornográfico.

**Miko: **Sacerdotisa, mulher xamã, médium, profeta.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Ok, que venham as pedras. . Provavelmente, vocês estão querendo me assassinar, não é? *bolando um plano de fuga* Onegai, minna, não matem a tia Su, ainda! .' Uma coisa que aprendi com os meus livros favoritos é que toda história tem que ter um momento deprê... XP E a vida me ensinou que tudo que vem fácil, vai fácil. *poetizando*

Então, pessoal, antes de me despedir, gostaria de desejarFELIZ ANO NOVO PARA VOCÊS! \o/ Divirtam-se bastante e façam suas simpatias e promessas para 2013, mas não se esqueçam que no sábado que vem tem atualização! Ehehe

Um grande beijo a todos!

Nos vemos em 2013! ;D


	13. Arrependimento (Parte II)

**Nota: **Tadaima! Minna, este capítulo quase não fica pronto a tempo! . Muita coisa aconteceu nesta semana (feriado de ano novo, visitas, passeios...) e o tempo ficou super espremido para escrever. =S Não pude revisar o capítulo, então se encontrarem erros grotescos, finjam que não estão vendo. Aheohoeahoae

Minna, tem uma nota importante no final, então leiam, por favor. ^^

Lembrem-se! : Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 9 – Arrependimento (Parte II)**

"_A vida se torna melhor se não deixares a culpa, o remorso _

_e o arrependimento atrapalharem o caminho."_

_(Vinny Leal)_

Fantasias são como facas de dois gumes. São muito úteis, mas se não tomarmos cuidado, elas podem nos machucar muito. Keiko estava sofrendo com a sua fantasia. Sonhara em ter Kakashi para si, mas não havia pensado nas conseqüências. Agora que tinha descoberto quais eram, estava arrependida, pois tê-lo em seu mundo significava fazê-lo sofrer.

Ela entrou em seu laboratório perguntando por Aki e Tsuki respondeu que ela estava no centro de informática. Keiko murmurou um "obrigada", pediu para a secretária providenciar um ramo de lavandas na estufa e correu para o local onde Aki estava.

Encontrou a amiga conversando distraída com um novato da área de Publicidade e Marketing, e pigarreou para interromper os dois.

Eles pararam de conversar e olharam em sua direção.

- Kei-chan! – Aki disse, surpresa. - Eu achei que... – Ela parou de falar assim que reparou no rosto de Keiko. Sua expressão aflita e os olhos marejados assustaram-na.

- Aki, você poderia me dar dois minutinhos? – Keiko disse com a voz trêmula.

A morena se despediu rapidamente do rapaz e puxou Keiko para um corredor vazio, perpendicular ao corredor principal do andar.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, visivelmente preocupada com o estado abalado da amiga.

Keiko respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e organizar as idéias. Se pudesse, contaria a Aki tudo de uma vez só; mas era preciso que a amiga soubesse também dos detalhes, então tentaria ser o mais clara possível em sua explicação. Ela ouviu passos no corredor principal e esperou até que eles sumissem para começar a contar sua história. Não queria que mais ninguém ouvisse o que tinha para dizer. Os passos pararam de repente e Keiko concluiu que era apenas um funcionário entrando na sala de informática.

- Eu almocei com o Kakashi na floresta, hoje. – Ela começou. - Durante o almoço, nós conversamos um pouco e eu me dei conta de algo que não tinha passado por minha cabeça antes: ele está nesse mundo contra a sua vontade, Aki, e eu sei que ele vai sofrer se demorar para voltar pra casa. Eu não quero ter o peso na consciência de saber que só a Miko pode mandá-lo de volta, enquanto ele não tem sequer uma pista de como voltar.

Aki suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem, desanimada.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer...

Keiko ficou surpresa.

- Então por que não me disse antes? – Questionou.

- Era preciso que você descobrisse sozinha. – Aki respondeu, olhando a amiga nos olhos. – Você estava eufórica, apaixonada e radiante, como eu poderia chegar para você e jogar um balde de água fria? Era muito provável que você não me desse ouvidos e ainda ficasse chateada comigo.

Keiko ficou em silêncio. Aki tinha razão.

- Eu ainda disse que achava que contar a verdade para ele era melhor. – A morena continuou. – Mas você se justificou dizendo que sentia medo de que ele ficasse com raiva de você.

- Não deveríamos ter procurado aquela Miko, Aki. – Ela disse baixinho – Trazer o Kakashi até esse mundo foi cruel! Não adianta ele estar aqui do meu lado se ele está infeliz!

- A gente não imaginava que ela faria uma coisa dessas! – Aki falou. - No máximo um feitiçozinho pra você arrumar um namorado, mas trazer alguém de outro mundo pra cá...

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, Aki respirou fundo e perguntou:

- O que você está pensando em fazer?

Os olhos de Keiko arderam e lágrimas se formaram no canto deles.

- Estou pensando em procurar a Miko e pedir que ela desfaça o ritual.

- Você tem certeza disso? Já parou para pensar em como você vai se sentir quando ele for embora?

Keiko sabia o que sentiria depois que ele fosse embora. Seria uma dor horrível, talvez até insuportável. Mas ela não queria pensar muito sobre isso.

- Eu acho que é a coisa certa a fazer, Aki-chan.

- Ok... – Aki concordou, parecendo triste e sentindo-se um pouco culpada – Eu vou te ajudar com isso. Afinal, fui eu que comecei tudo, não é mesmo? – Ela afagou os cabelos da amiga, de modo maternal. – Não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito e consertar tudo.

- Não. – Keiko respondeu, enfática. – Você não tem culpa, Aki. A única coisa que eu quero te pedir é que me ajude a superar a tristeza depois que o Kakashi for embora... – Um nó se formou em sua garganta e ela teve que parar de falar. As lágrimas que estiveram presas em seus olhos, caíram pelo seu rosto.

Aki sentiu-se terrivelmente mal por Keiko. Ela odiava ver a amiga chorar. Enquanto confortava a ruiva, pensou em mil maneiras de deixá-la um pouco mais feliz. Foi quando algo lhe ocorreu.

- Ei, Kei-chan! – Ela disse, sem conter a animação. – E se você pedir para a Miko te mandar para o mundo dele?

Keiko parou de chorar e olhou para a amiga, surpresa. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?

- Será que... isso é _possível_? – Ela falou com a voz rouca.

- Se esse _portal _que ela abriu para trazer o Kakashi for o mesmo que ela abrirá para ele voltar, acho que tem uma chance de você conseguir ir para o mundo dele. - Aki respondeu e, logo em seguida, considerou: - Mas lembre-se que isso é uma hipótese, Kei-chan, e que pode não dar certo.

Uma ponta de esperança aqueceu o coração de Keiko.

- Eu vou procurar a Miko hoje à tarde. – Ela disse.

- Já?! – Aki não pensou que Keiko fosse agir tão de repente. - Mas o que você vai dizer para o Kakashi? E a gente nem se despediu! E se ela te mandar embora hoje? Eu queria estar ao seu lado!

Era muita coisa para raciocinar de uma só vez.

Keiko sabia que precisava de um tempo para as despedidas também. Sua vontade de ver a Miko era para confirmar a possibilidade do retorno de Kakashi e, quem sabe, da sua ida a Konoha.

- Eu não quero que as coisas aconteçam hoje. – Ela disse. - Eu só quero conversar com a Miko e deixar tudo encaminhado. Com relação ao Kakashi, antes de vir aqui conversar com você, eu disse a ele que tinha uma cliente para visitar. Assim, enquanto eu falo com a Miko, ele me espera no carro e não vai suspeitar de nada.

Aki ficou aliviada e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa com a engenhosidade da amiga.

- Você é bem espertinha quando quer... – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Keiko deu uma risadinha, mas logo seu semblante ficou abatido.

- Mesmo que eu não possa ir com ele, ainda mantenho de pé o segredo sobre a Miko ser a chave para ele voltar para o seu mundo, Aki. Eu morreria se ele me odiasse.

- Não se preocupe, Kei-chan. Eu não vou dizer nada a ele.

Keiko sabia que podia contar com Aki. Não era à toa que a considerava a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter.

As duas ouviram uma porta bater no corredor principal e passos apressados ecoaram até desaparecerem ao longe. Como que acordando para a realidade, elas se despediram e Keiko foi para o seu laboratório. Lá encontrou Tsuki, segurando o ramalhete de alfazemas que ela havia solicitado.

- Muito obrigada, Tsuki. – Ela disse.

- De nada, Keiko-san. – A secretária respondeu com um sorriso.

Keiko caminhou em direção ao estacionamento.

Assim que saísse do IPF, iria para o templo da Miko e daria um rumo diferente à sua vida.

-x-x-x-x-

Natsume saiu do seu escritório, pegou o elevador e pressionou o botão do andar de informática. No dia anterior, havia solicitado ao pessoal da assistência técnica uma manutenção em seu _notebook_. Agora estava indo lá para saber se o aparelho já estava pronto.

Ela sabia que bastava uma ligação e a resposta viria na mesma hora, mas o técnico de informática que havia se responsabilizado pelo seu computador era um moreno alto, que praticava karatê e fazia natação. Então, obviamente, ela não poderia perder a oportunidade de puxar conversa e garantir uma diversão para o fim de semana.

Checou a maquiagem no espelho do elevador, arrumou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam foram do lugar, puxou o decote do vestido um pouco mais para baixo e empurrou os seios um pouco mais para cima.

O elevador parou e as portas duplas se abriram. Ela caminhou pelo corredor com passos decididos, queixo erguido, coluna reta, apreciando o som das batidas do seu par de _scarpins_ de salto agulha 15cm contra o piso de mármore.

No meio do caminho, ela ouviu duas vozes conhecidas conversando num corredorzinho próximo. Eram as duas patetas: Keiko e Aki. Não conseguiu conter a curiosidade: parou de caminhar e entrou numa salinha vazia.

Ela ouviu a ruivinha sem sal pronunciar a palavra "Miko". Aquilo chamou mais ainda a sua atenção, e ela apurou os ouvidos. No início, Natsume achou que a conversa não fazia o menor sentido. Mas aos poucos ela foi entendendo. Keiko estava apaixonada por um cara e, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, uma Miko havia trazido ele de outro mundo. Natsume achou que as duas mulheres haviam perdido o juízo, mas quando Keiko afirmou que morreria se o rapaz soubesse sobre a Miko e o seu envolvimento com ela, a morena de cabelos longos ficou em êxtase.

Não importava quão absurda era a idéia de um homem vindo de outro mundo. Se contar a ele sobre essa tal Miko fosse algo ruim para Keiko, isso já bastava. Sua chance de se vingar da ruiva finalmente havia chegado. Aquele segredo que Keiko desejava esconder do rapaz seria o seu trunfo. Só precisava pensar com calma na melhor maneira de usá-lo contra a ruivinha desbotada.

Depois, só lhe restaria saborear o doce sabor da vingança.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota:** E então, gostaram? ^^ Quem ficou morrendo de ódio da Natsume, levanta o braço! Kkkkk

Bom gente, o aviso importante que eu tenho para dar, é que no próximo sábado não poderei atualizar a fic. Estarei viajando a semana toda e não vai dar para escrever. T-T Também não poderei responder os comentários durante a semana, só mesmo no domingo, quando eu chego de viagem, ok?

Mas não deixem de comentar! Prometo que respondo a todos assim que voltar! *o*

Um mega beijão da tia Su! Até o retorno! o/


	14. Perguntas e Respostas (Parte I)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Tadaimaaaaa! Que saudades de vocês, meus fofos! *-* A viagem foi tranqüila, me diverti bastante! E já cheguei escrevendo os novos capítulos! *o* Espero muito que vocês gostem! ^^'

Bom, lindinhos da tia, não tirem da cabeça que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Peguei emprestado de KishimotoMasashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 10 – Perguntas e Respostas (Parte II)**

"_Não procure pelas respostas que não podem ser dadas, _

_pois você não seria capaz de vivê-las"_

_(Rainer Maria Rilke)_

- Bonitas flores... – Kakashi disse, apontando para o ramalhete de pequenas flores lilases que Keiko segurava.

Ela sorriu.

- Lavandas. Também conhecidas como Alfazemas. São as flores que uso em minhas pesquisas.

Eles entraram no carro e Keiko colocou as flores no banco de trás antes de dar a partida. Ela dirigiu pela estradinha que saía do IPF até chegar à avenida principal.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Keiko estava com o coração extremamente dividido entre a dor de perder Kakashi e a felicidade de poder acompanhá-lo para seu mundo. Ela sabia que essa sua angústia só terminaria depois de uma boa conversa com a Miko. Além disso, depois que pedisse a ela que levasse Kakashi de volta, se veria livre do sentimento de culpa.

Ao seu lado, o shinobi mascarado olhava para a estrada, perdido em pensamentos. Ele não estava muito acostumado a deixar que seus sentimentos falassem mais alto do que sua razão; mas admitia que estava gostando do que sentia pela ruiva.

Havia uma certa tensão no clima dentro do carro. Kakashi tinha percebido que, desde o almoço na floresta, sua Aka no Onna havia ficado muito silenciosa. Ela devia ter notado os olhares apaixonados que ele não conseguiu evitar, e Kakashi sabia que ela era muito tímida para dizer qualquer coisa a respeito.

- Gosto da tecnologia de transportes que existe em seu mundo. – Ele disse, puxando conversa para descontrair.

- Ah, é muito boa mesmo. – Ela respondeu, emergindo de seus pensamentos e tentando sorrir um pouco. Era difícil sorrir quando havia uma possibilidade muito grande de separar-se de Kakashi.

- Vou conversar com os engenheiros de Konoha quando eu voltar. Talvez eles consigam desenvolver algo semelhante.

Keiko não conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza no semblante ao ouvir Kakashi dizer "quando eu voltar". Ele percebeu a mudança na expressão da ruiva e compreendeu que seu retorno para Konoha era algo que a entristecia. Era mais uma prova de que ela estava apaixonada. Os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram.

No fundo, ele também sentia um aperto no peito quando pensava em voltar, o que era realmente estranho. Quando havia percebido que estava em outro mundo, seu único foco tinha sido descobrir quem o trouxera e o que era preciso fazer para voltar. Agora estava mais preocupado com o amor repentino que havia brotado em seu coração, e cujas raízes já estavam grandes o suficiente para que machucassem se fossem arrancadas.

E se pudesse levar Keiko consigo? Esse era um pensamento recorrente, que lhe dominava a mente sempre que pensava no seu retorno a Konoha. Ele gostaria de sugerir isso a ela. Só não estava muito certo se esse era o momento para falar tão abertamente sobre um possível relacionamento.

Kakashi suspirou. Não gostava de ter tantas dúvidas. Sempre fora muito decidido e seguro do que fazia. Estava começando a acreditar que era mais fácil lidar com uma missão do que com um amor...

- Eu não acho que os carros possam ser ferramentas úteis para os ninjas. – Ela disse de repente, jogando um balde de realidade em cima dele.

- Por quê?

- Ninjas precisam ser silenciosos e discretos. Os carros não possuem essas qualidades. Pelo menos não ao nível de um ninja.

Ela era esperta. Kakashi havia pensado no mesmo. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Você está certa. Eu estava mais interessado no transporte de mantimentos para a vila.

Keiko ficou orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Talvez as motos fossem interessantes... – Ela recomeçou, feliz porque o assunto trivial havia melhorado o seu humor e abafado um pouco a angústia crescente com a aproximação do encontro com a Miko.

- Hm... – Kakashi sabia o que era uma moto desde o dia em que fora fazer compras no shopping com a ruiva. – Elas também são barulhentas e chamativas. – Considerou.

- Mas permitem que você tenha uma maior mobilidade. Além do mais, você poderia saltar dela quando quisesse para se desviar de um ataque ou algo do tipo.

Ele encarou Keiko com um olhar surpreso, as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

- É um bom argumento. – Disse. – Você fala com se fosse uma ninja, Aka.

Keiko sorriu, orgulhosa mais uma vez.

- Leio muito mangá, só isso. – Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Algum tempo depois, Keiko virou à direita numa estradinha estreita. Estavam se aproximando do templo. Já podia ver a suntuosa construção - muito semelhante aos templos xintoístas - com suas várias colunas de madeira e teto com pontas arqueadas para o alto. A madeira pintada de vermelho se destacava contra o verde da floresta que cercava o local. O pôr do sol já se anunciava no horizonte, e o céu laranja emoldurava aquela paisagem onírica.

Quando estavam a poucos metros de distância, Kakashi perguntou:

- Sua cliente vive num templo?

Keiko quase tinha se esquecido da pequena mentirinha que havia contado para visitar a Miko.

- Ah... Sim. – Respondeu um pouco sem jeito. – Ela usa ervas para queimar durante orações e coisas do tipo.

- Hm...

Keiko estacionou o carro a certa distância do portão de entrada.

- Você pode me esperar aqui? – Ela disse, pegando o ramalhete de flores. – Minha cliente é uma senhora de idade e gosta de conversar, mas prometo que tentarei voltar logo.

Kakashi acenou a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Não tenha pressa. Estarei te esperando.

Keiko agradeceu e praticamente correu em direção ao templo. Seu coração batia acelerado. Estava prestes a se encontrar com a Miko e descobrir se poderia ir _ou não_ com Kakashi para o outro mundo.

A segunda possibilidade fazia seu coração falhar uma batida, reclamando da dor que teria que suportar se a sacerdotisa lhe dissesse que não poderia ir com Kakashi.

Havia um sino de metal pendurado ao lado do portão de madeira. Ela balançou a corda que pendia dele, fazendo soar um som alto e grave. Em pouco tempo, o portão se abriu e uma jovem, vestindo trajes tradicionais nas cores vermelha e branca, veio atender.

Keiko pediu para falar com a Miko anciã do templo e identificou-se como sendo a jovem que havia recebido um presente da sacerdotisa. Esperava que a velha Miko se lembrasse dela. A moça convidou Keiko para entrar, fechou o portão e pediu que ela aguardasse um instante, desaparecendo por uma porta.

Havia um banco comprido de madeira e Keiko sentou-se nele. Enquanto ficou ali, esperando pela Miko, teve a impressão de que os minutos se arrastaram lentamente. Tentou se distrair, apreciando a beleza do templo. Na noite em que viera com Aki, não tivera oportunidade de prestar atenção nos detalhes. O vermelho das colunas cilíndricas vibrava mais intensamente sob a luz do sol e ela observou que havia alguns detalhes pintados em amarelo. O teto era negro e as telhas estavam perfeitamente encaixadas, como as escamas de uma carpa chinesa.

Havia uma enorme claraboia no meio do teto, a qual permitia que a luz do sol entrasse e se espalhasse pelo lugar. Logo abaixo dela, a água do lago artificial ondulava suavemente, acariciada por uma gostosa brisa que não parava de soprar. Tudo era rodeado por um belíssimo jardim zen. Os desenhos na areia branca prenderam a sua atenção. Formavam círculos concêntricos e caminhos sinuosos. Alguns círculos, ela observou, eram, na verdade, espirais que se desenrolavam em harmonia e desapareciam em alguma outra forma serpenteante, contornando bonsais e pedras. Era muito gostoso acompanhar aqueles desenhos com os olhos...

- Eu esperava pela sua visita. – Disse uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

Keiko assustou-se e olhou em direção à voz. Era a Miko.

A velha sacerdotisa deu um leve sorriso e continuou:

- Esta é a função deste jardim... Fazer-nos esquecer das preocupações e aflições por um tempo, para que, com a mente calma, possamos encontrar as respostas para nossas perguntas.

Keiko devia concordar. Havia se esquecido completamente do objetivo da sua visita enquanto olhava o jardim; mas agora estava de volta à realidade. Levantou-se e ofereceu o ramalhete de flores para a Miko.

- Peço que aceite estas flores.

A Sacerdotisa pegou as Lavandas e deu um longo suspiro, sentindo o aroma fresco que emanava delas.

- Lavandas... – Ela disse com um tom pensativo. – São excelentes para aliviar o stress e combater a tristeza. – A Miko ergueu os olhos e olhou fixamente para Keiko, como se estivesse avaliando-a. – Obrigada pelas flores. Venha, vamos para um lugar mais reservado para conversarmos.

Keiko seguiu a velha senhora até um pequeno aposento, onde havia uma mesa de chá. A simplicidade do local não diminuía sua beleza. Uma pequena mesa de madeira escura estava posicionada no centro do _tatami._ Logo atrás dela, uma cômoda antiga, também de madeira escura, era o segundo e último móvel do quarto.

Sentaram-se nas almofadas e, com muita paciência, a Miko serviu um chá para as duas.

- Diga-me o que a aflige. – Ela falou com a sua voz suave.

Keiko não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Fechou os olhos por um momento, pensando nas palavras certas para dizer tudo o que estava sentindo. Aquela mulher tinha o poder de acessar o mundo de Kakashi, e aquilo lhe dava um frio na barriga.

Diante dela, estava a pessoa que lhe diria se ela teria um futuro feliz – indo com Kakashi para o mundo dele – ou se sua vida passaria por uma grande fase de tristeza – com a separação do shinobi mascarado. Tudo o que precisava fazer agora, era falar sobre os seus sentimentos para a Miko e fazer a ela as perguntas certas.

_(Continua...)_

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Aka no Onna: **Mulher de Vermelho.

**Miko: **Sacerdotisa, mulher xamã, médium, profeta.

**Tatami: **é o nome dado ao tapete de palha de arroz que cobre o chão das casas japonesas. (A forma correta de escrever é com _i_ no final, e não com _e_ ;P).

**Shinobi: **Ninja do sexo masculino.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Genteeee! Então, então? Gostaram? Eu fico aqui esperando os comentários, hein? Não deixem de fazer a tia Su feliz, onegai! *o*

E vocês não perdem por esperar! Semana que vem o capítulo está... ah... *suspiro* Sou suspeita pra falar, mas eu prometo que vai mexer com vocês!

Até sábado que vem, minna!

Super beijocas da tia Su! ;D


	15. Perguntas e Respostas (Parte II)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Yo, minna! Ogenki desu ka? Acho que as poucas aulas de japonês que tive na vida ainda estão na memória kkkkk Acabei de perceber que postei o capítulo anterior como sendo a parte II, quando na verdade é a parte I... ehehe Eeeenfim! Como passaram a semana? Espero que tenham passado bem! =D Lembrem-se que tenho respondido aos comentários comentando na fic! Não se esqueçam de ler! *hum* u.u Bom, eu adoro bater papo com vocês, mas como eu já disse antes, a atualização desta semana está... interessante. Ehehehe Então "bora" mergulhar nessa leitura, meu povo! XP

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 10 – Perguntas e Respostas (Parte II)**

"_Não procure pelas respostas que não podem ser dadas, _

_pois você não seria capaz de vivê-las"_

_(Rainer Maria Rilke)_

Keiko começou a conversa com a Miko falando sobre a sua angústia. Não achava correto esconder de Kakashi as informações que tinha sobre quem o havia trazido a esse mundo e sobre como ele poderia voltar. Porém, o medo de que ele a odiasse era tanto, que não conseguia revelar-lhe nada. Além disso, achava melhor que ele voltasse para casa, pois acreditava que ele não seria feliz nesse mundo, longe da sua vila, dos amigos e do seu trabalho como ninja.

A Miko ouviu tudo pacientemente, concordando com a cabeça de vez em quando, mas sem demonstrar surpresa em nenhum momento.

Quando Keiko perguntou sobre a possibilidade de ir para o mundo de Kakashi, ela deu um longo suspiro e falou em um tom triste:

- Então você ainda não percebeu...

Keiko franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_Não percebi o quê?!"_

Aquele era um comentário muito estranho.

- O que eu deveria ter percebido? – Perguntou, sentindo uma pontada de desespero soar em sua voz.

- Certas coisas precisam ser descobertas por nós mesmos, criança. – Disse a Miko, encarando-a com um olhar enigmático, e Keiko lembrou-se que Aki havia lhe dito algo semelhante. Mas que raios de ditado era esse que todos adoravam repetir?

- Não estou entendendo. O que supostamente eu deveria ter percebido e que tem a ver com minha ida para o mundo dele?

Ela estava exasperada e sentindo-se nauseada. Ela esperava uma resposta direta, algo concreto, mas a Miko estava silenciosa e misteriosa demais.

- Por favor, me diga alguma coisa... – Suplicou.

- Eu não posso fazer isso duas vezes... – A Miko disse, balançando a cabeça e esboçando uma expressão de tristeza. – É proibido e perigoso. – Completou, pensativa.

Essa resposta era tão obscura quanto a anterior, mas a presença do "não posso" foi suficiente para que Keiko compreendesse o que ela significava. Não poderia ir para o mundo de Kakashi.

A Sacerdotisa ficou em silêncio, observando atentamente a mulher sentada à sua frente. Seus olhos estavam tão envoltos em mistério quanto as suas palavras. Ela estudou as reações de Keiko, notando que sua respiração estava acelerada, que os olhos haviam se enchido de lágrimas e que suas mãos se entrelaçavam com força.

- Veja minha filha, eu compreendo você. – Ela disse, quebrando o silêncio pesado, sentindo piedade por aquela jovem mulher. – Sua intenção é nobre e devemos esperar decisões como esta de uma garota como você. O sofrimento é uma condição passageira. Toda dor desaparece em algum momento na vida.

Keiko não sentia mais o chão sob a almofada em que se sentava. Não importava mais o que a Miko tinha para dizer, nada poderia consolá-la. Seu estômago estava pesado e frio, como se tivesse engolido dezenas de pedras de gelo. Ela estava em choque. Sabia que essa resposta era uma possibilidade, mas afinal, quem está pronto para sofrer?

A Miko encheu novamente os copos de chá e fez sinal para que ela bebesse. Keiko deu um golinho tímido, agindo automaticamente. Seu raciocínio estava turvo pela realidade cruel de não poder seguir com Kakashi para Konoha.

O chá desceu morno e suave pelo seu peito, e logo depois aninhou-se em sua barriga, dissolvendo alguns cubos de gelo e aquecendo-a por dentro. Então, as lágrimas que estiveram presas nos cantos dos seus olhos rolaram livres, abundantes, molhando seu rosto.

Era vergonhoso e humilhante chorar assim na frente de uma desconhecida, mas ela não estava se importando com isso.

- Volte para casa, criança. – Aconselhou a Miko. – Aproveite o tempo ao lado de quem você ama. _Viva cada dia ao lado dele como se fosse o último_.

A Miko enfatizou a última frase, lançando um olhar significativo para Keiko.

- Volte a me visitar no domingo da lua cheia deste mês, no fim da tarde. Os astros estarão favoráveis para você realizar o que realmente deseja.

Keiko balançou a cabeça, concordando, sem conseguir formular frases ou ações mais complexas, pois sentia-se como que anestesiada.

- Não se esqueça, minha jovem: viva intensamente cada minuto ao lado dele.– A Miko repetiu e levantou-se devagar, apoiando-se na mesinha de madeira. Ela tossiu algumas vezes. – Ah a velhice... Uma perseguidora implacável. – E, sorrindo, acompanhou Keiko até a porta.

Quando a ruiva fez menção de sair, a sacerdotisa deteve-a, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Diante da dor da perda, descobrimos o que realmente sentimos. Reflita sobre o que eu lhe disse. As dúvidas são uma dádiva, não um castigo. Deixe o tempo correr livremente e ele lhe trará as respostas.

Elas se despediram. A Miko fechou a porta da sala e Keiko se viu sozinha no saguão do templo. A brisa ainda soprava, balançando os sinos do vento espalhados pelo templo. Ela sentou-se no banco de madeira em frente ao jardim. A Miko era como um poço de sabedoria e, embora Keiko estivesse confusa com tudo o que ela havia dito, algo lhe dizia para confiar nela. Com um longo suspiro, secou as lágrimas e tentou se recompor o melhor que pôde, antes de voltar ao lugar onde havia estacionado o carro.

-x-x-x-x-

Caminhou de cabeça baixa até a metade do caminho e, quando ergueu os olhos, aquilo que viu tirou o seu fôlego.

Kakashi estava encostado preguiçosamente no carro, de braços cruzados, com o olhar perdido no horizonte alaranjado pelo pôr do sol. Seus cabelos ondulavam suavemente com o vento, refletindo o dourado daquele fim de tarde.

Ela sabia que ele estava ouvindo seus passos. Kakashi era um ninja experiente e muito bem treinado, mas ele continuou a observar o céu, e só desviou os olhos do entardecer quando Keiko parou ao seu lado, encostando-se no carro também.

- Demorei mais do que devia... – Ela disse, em tom de desculpas.

- Não se preocupe com isso. As nuvens são companhias interessantes. – Ele falou, voltando a encarar o céu. – Elas sempre têm algo para nos mostrar.

Dizendo isso, apontou para um conjunto de nuvens que estavam com uma coloração rosada por causa do entardecer. Keiko olhou na direção que ele indicava, analisando as nuvens. Uma delas tinha um formato que lembrava um coração.

"_Um coração?!"_ – O pensamento fez sua pulsação se acelerar.

Ela olhou para o chão, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Elas são como o espelho da alma. Nós vemos aquilo que queremos ver. – Ele continuou e voltou a olhar para ela. – O que você viu, Aka-chan?

A pergunta pegou Keiko desprevenida. O que dizer? Seus olhos voaram para os dele e ela sentiu a intensidade que emanava deles. E eles pediam que fosse sincera.

- Eu vi o meu coração. – Respondeu e desviou o rosto, envergonhada.

Kakashi notou tristeza em sua voz.

- Me parece que você não gostou do que viu... – Ele disse, e o seu tom era grave e profundo.

Keiko suspirou.

- Eu não gostei. – Ela murmurou e apontou para a nuvem com formato de coração. – Veja, Kakashi-kun. Ele está se partindo...

A nuvem estava se desfazendo, levada pelo vento, e quando Kakashi localizou o ponto para onde a ruiva apontava, viu um coração borrado e quase sem forma. Ele entendeu o que aquilo significava: ela estava sofrendo – como ele – pois sabia que a diferença de mundos era um grande obstáculo para este amor.

Era tão difícil lidar com aquela situação. Kakashi nunca havia imaginado que um dia passaria por algo assim. Sempre colocava sua condição de ninja acima de qualquer relacionamento, mas desta vez...

Kakashi ainda tinha receio em falar sobre o que sentia. Era como admitir uma grande fraqueza, embora soubesse que todo homem corre o risco de cair nas armadilhas do amor. Mas, ao notar a expressão de sofrimento que estava estampada no rosto da sua Aka-chan, ele decidiu que era hora de desistir dessa luta. Havia chegado o momento de se render ao coração.

Keiko sentiu a mão de Kakashi deslizar na sua, encaixando seus dedos com perfeição. Ele ficou de frente para ela e, delicadamente, puxou-a para perto de si, envolvendo-a num abraço. A surpresa foi tão grande que, de início, Keiko não conseguiu reagir. Porém, logo depois, ela afundou o rosto no peito do seu shinobi mascarado, e as lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto, perdendo-se no tecido escuro da camisa dele, num choro silencioso.

Kakashi depositou um beijo carinhoso nos seus cabelos, apertando-a ainda mais contra si. Então colocou seu dedo indicador no queixo dela e, muito suavemente, fez com que ela erguesse o rosto e olhasse para ele. Com o polegar, secou uma lágrima de sua bochecha.

Havia tanta coisa a ser dita. Tantas explicações a serem dadas. Tantas perguntas a serem respondidas. Mas, algumas vezes, o silêncio consegue ser o melhor dos diálogos.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e encostou sua testa na de Keiko, fechando os olhos.

A maneira como ela havia invadido o seu coração era impressionante. Ela chegou como um tsunami, devastando em pouco tempo, todo o autocontrole desenvolvido em anos de treinamento. Ele nunca havia vivenciado nada sequer parecido com isso. Era intenso demais.

Os olhos de Keiko se fecharam automaticamente, assim que ele aproximou o rosto do seu. Naquele momento, ela se esqueceu do mundo e dos seus problemas. Todos os seus sentidos se concentraram no homem que lhe abraçava.

Ele encostou a ponta do nariz no dela e sentiu sua respiração morna, doce, convidativa. Devagar, selou seus lábios com um delicado beijo.

Keiko sentiu seus joelhos amolecerem, mas os braços de Kakashi estavam ao redor da sua cintura, apoiando-a, impedindo que caísse. O perfume dele era delicioso, inebriante, e sua respiração era como uma carícia em sua pele. O tecido da máscara era macio e não impedia que ela sentisse os lábios dele pressionando de leve os seus.

Eles ficaram, assim, abraçados, conectados por aquele beijo delicado e cheio de sentimentos, durante um tempo imensurável, até que a razão de Keiko abriu a cortina do sonho e gritou em seu ouvido:

"_Ele vai embora para sempre."_

Um sinal de alerta soou em sua mente, dizendo-lhe que seria muito pior suportar a separação se ela se entregasse ao desejo de tê-lo. Estava convicta de que o retorno dele a Konoha era a melhor opção e não desistiria disso agora. Reunindo forças, ela colocou as duas mãos no peito de Kakashi, e delicadamente o empurrou, num pedido silencioso para que ele se afastasse. As lágrimas voltaram a cair quando ele afastou o rosto do seu, e ela desviou os olhos, envergonhada.

- Você vai voltar pra casa um dia, Kakashi-kun... – Justificou-se.

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os. Ele sabia disso e aquilo soava quase que como uma tortura.

- Aka-chan. – Chamou, segurando-a pelo queixo com carinho, fazendo com que voltasse a olhar para ele. – Venha comigo...

Aquele pedido atingiu-a em cheio. O seu coração explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos, deixando apenas um vazio profundo e doloroso em seu peito. Ouvir Kakashi fazer esse convite, de forma tão sincera e suplicante, fez com que a resposta da Miko se tornasse dez vezes mais insuportável.

"_Não posso fazer isso duas vezes..."_

A voz da velha sacerdotisa não parava de ecoar em sua mente, repetindo esta frase de novo e de novo, aumentando a ferida que sangrava em seu coração. Keiko não sabia como negar o convite, sem contar a ele sobre a Miko.

- Eu não posso...

Ela disse, ocultando os motivos, na esperança de que ele não desejasse saber o porquê.

No fundo, Kakashi compreendia sua decisão. Keiko tinha uma vida inteira em seu mundo, assim como ele tinha sua vida em Konoha. Porém, sua razão não conseguiu sufocar a nuvem de tristeza que o envolveu, fazendo-o ficar em silêncio, com o olhar abatido.

Keiko sentiu frio quando ele afrouxou o abraço e se afastou. A tarde já havia ido embora e as estrelas brilhavam no céu, anunciando a noite que acabava de chegar. A sensação de não saber o que dizer nem como agir era horrível. Ela precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo e só havia um lugar para onde desejava ir agora: o seu quarto.

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Aka no Onna: **Mulher de Vermelho.

**Miko: **Sacerdotisa, mulher xamã, médium, profeta.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Ahhhhhhh o primeiro beijo é sempre tão emocionante! *-* Eu sei que a situação entre eles não está das melhores (espero que vocês não estejam querendo me assassinar por causa disso), mas eu realmente amei escrever este capítulo. ^^' Então, meus fofos, o que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! *¬* E não custa deixar um comentário, não é? Espero ansiosa pelas opiniões de vocês! Um super, ultra mega beijo da tia! E até sábado que vem! =*****


	16. Tempo (Parte I)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Tadaima! Gente, confesso que este capítulo quase não fica pronto a tempo de postar. ;x Esta semana foi uma loucura! Fiquei sozinha no escritório do trabalho (minha colega precisou se ausentar por uma semana), meu marido se acidentou e machucou feio um dedo (levou 5 pontos... =S), meu curso de Análise e Planejamento Financeiro começou na segunda-feira (e eu estou atrasada no cronograma T-T), enfim... Já deu pra perceber que o negócio foi tenso rsrsrs Então, por favor, não me condenem por ter feito um capítulo pequeno. Na verdade, a história não foi prejudicada, eu só não escrevi o terceiro fragmento que finalizaria o capítulo. Com relação a utilizar o Masashi Kinhimoto na fic, quero deixar claro que ele não está sendo um personagem da história! Ele foi citado como o autor de Naruto (o que é a mais pura verdade, e todos estamos cansados de saber rsrs). Portanto, ainda estou dentro das regras de postagens (creio eu xD).

Vou responder às reviews do capítulo anterior amanhã, ok?

Bom, chega de lenga lenga, né? Boa leitura!

E antes: O mangá/anime "Naruto" e seus personagens não me pertencem! Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência* Mas a Keiko e a Aki são minhas e ninguém tasca! U.u

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 11 – Tempo (Parte I)**

_Alice: Quanto tempo dura o eterno?_

_Coelho: As vezes apenas um segundo._

_(Alice no País das Maravilhas)_

_(Lewis Carroll)_

A água estava deliciosamente morna e caía sobre seus ombros, massageando os músculos e levando embora, pelo ralo, a tensão e o stress.

Keiko mantinha os olhos fechados, pensativa, refletindo sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Primeiro, sua corrida ao IPF para entregar a tempo o seu projeto. Depois, uma manhã de trabalho no laboratório e, em seguida, o seu almoço com Kakashi. Até ali, tudo o que conseguia sentir era felicidade.

Mas, após uma simples conversa, uma nuvem de arrependimentos e tristezas pairou sobre sua cabeça e estacionou ali, cobrindo toda a luz de outrora. No fim da tarde, a conversa com a Miko servira apenas para adensar ainda mais esta nuvem, deixando-a escura e pesada, como o céu das tempestades.

E então veio o beijo.

Keiko arrepiou-se ao se lembrar da sensação da sua boca encostando no tecido macio da máscara, sentindo os lábios de Kakashi pressionando os seus.

Instintivamente, ela ergueu a mão, tocou a boca com a ponta dos dedos e suspirou. Tinha sido tão bom ficar ali nos braços dele, entregue, sentindo a respiração dele de encontro à sua. Porém, trovões ribombaram, vindos da nuvem acima de sua cabeça, despertando-a para a realidade cruel. E tudo voltou a ficar escuro e triste.

Ela fechou o registro do chuveiro, pegou uma toalha, secou-se e depois se vestiu. Atravessou o corredor, observando que a porta do quarto de Kakashi estava fechada. Sentiu uma vontade gigantesca de bater e chamar por ele. Mas não o fez.

"_Ele também deve estar precisando de um pouco de tempo para pensar..."_

Entrou em seu próprio quarto e atirou-se na cama, afundando no colchão. A penumbra no quarto era acolhedora. Um ventinho gostoso soprava pela janela aberta, amenizando o calor. O único ruído dentro do apartamento vinha do guizo de Shippo, que brincava com sua bola de lã no corredor.

Keiko estava deitada de costas, fixando algum ponto no teto, embora não pudesse ver muita coisa. A conversa com a Miko veio à tona em sua mente, ainda muito fresca em sua memória, e ela passou a ruminar as frases da velha sacerdotisa, tentando encontrar algum sentido nelas.

"_Então você ainda não percebeu..."_

"_Não posso fazer isso duas vezes..."_

"_Eu posso enviar seu amado de volta, mas você é outra história..."_

"_Viva cada dia ao lado dele como se fosse o último."_

"_Deixe o tempo correr livremente e ele lhe trará as respostas."_

Ela passou a mão no rosto, exasperada.

"_Mas o que ela quis dizer com tudo isso?"_ – Puxou o ar com força, tentando se acalmar.

Embora a maior parte do que a Miko dissera estivesse obscurecida por uma neblina densa de dúvidas, a parte do "viver intensamente cada dia ao lado dele" era fácil de entender. Sua vida ao lado de Kakashi tinha data e hora para acabar: no domingo da lua cheia deste mês, no fim da tarde; então era preciso aproveitar cada minuto, cada segundo, como que se abastecendo de sua presença, para enfrentar os longos dias de solidão que se seguiriam após sua partida.

As lágrimas ameaçaram encher seus olhos.

"_Quanto tempo ainda tenho?"_

De um pulo, levantou-se da cama, acendeu a luz do quarto e pegou um calendário na escrivaninha. Correu os dedos pelas datas, localizando o domingo da lua cheia. Doze dias. Faltavam doze dias para o domingo indicado pela sacerdotisa chegar.

De repente, ela sentiu pressa e urgência, como se cada segundo valioso estivesse escorrendo pelos seus dedos enquanto estava parada ali, olhando o calendário. Ela precisava ficar ao lado de Kakashi, sem perdê-lo de vista, aproveitando cada momento. Então se lembrou do seu trabalho, e quase entrou em pânico ao pensar que desperdiçaria horas, ficando longe dele, trancada em seu laboratório.

Largou o calendário sobre a escrivaninha e abriu a mochila. Vasculhou os bolsos internos até achar o seu celular. Voltando a se deitar na cama, escreveu uma mensagem para Aki.

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_A Miko disse que não pode me mandar para o mundo dele. =(_

Pouco tempo depois, seu celular vibrou, indicando uma nova mensagem.

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_Como assim? Por que não? Como você está? :(_

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_Depois te conto toda a conversa. Estou arrasada. Estou pensando em pedir demissão do IPF._

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_QUÊ? Não encoste o dedo no telefone. Estou indo aí AGORA! E não vou mais responder às mensagens, estarei dirigindo._

Keiko suspirou e colocou o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Ela não queria mais perder tempo com o trabalho. A Miko dissera várias vezes que ela deveria aproveitar o tempo que tinha com Kakashi, como se cada dia fosse o último. E era isso o que ela faria a partir de agora.

-x-x-x-x-

No quarto ao lado, o shinobi Hatake Kakashi, graduado jounin aos 13 anos, considerado um dos gênios da Vila Oculta da Folha, também conhecido como Sharingan no Kakashi, o ninja copiador, sentia-se nada mais do que um homem comum, sofrendo por um amor.

Seus olhos estavam perdidos além da janela, cheios de dúvidas e incertezas, agora que seu coração trilhava tão abertamente estes caminhos desconhecidos e obscuros dos sentimentos. Era uma missão extremamente complicada e ele sabia que não sairia dela sem se machucar.

Naquele momento, estava lembrando-se do beijo e de como a boca de Keiko era macia e quente. Ele desejou que a tivesse beijado sem a máscara, para sentir o sabor daqueles lábios e se arrependeu por não ter pensado nisso.

Porém, não podia se culpar. Ele se deixou levar pelo momento, sem resistir ao corpo dela tão próximo do seu naquele abraço. Os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiaram. Kakashi nunca havia desejado tanto uma mulher, e ela estava ali, a poucos passos de distância, tentando-o a desistir de tudo para tê-la nos braços outra vez. Mas ela havia interrompido o beijo e se afastado, rejeitando o seu convite de ir para Konoha junto com ele.

Embora compreendesse e respeitasse sua decisão, não podia fingir que era fácil aceita-la. Reprimir sua paixão por ela seria um exercício mental complicado, ainda mais sabendo que ela também estava apaixonada por ele.

Kakashi passou uma mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo.

"_Mas que droga. Eu preciso me concentrar e encontrar um foco para organizar estes pensamentos..."_

E então ele decidiu que era o momento de voltar sua atenção para a busca de pistas que o ajudassem a desvendar o mistério da sua vinda a esse mundo, e que o levassem a descobrir uma maneira de voltar.

Caminhou até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou um volume do mangá "Naruto" que estava sobre ela. Folheou o livreto e voltou a observar a capa. Logo abaixo do desenho que retratava o Naruto e outros dois shinobis, ele leu: "Kishimoto Masashi" e algo lhe ocorreu.

Se este homem era o responsável pelos mangás, e conhecia tão bem Konoha e seus habitantes, a ponto de escrever uma história tão real sobre eles, ele deveria saber de algo.

Então estava decidido: assim que o sol nascesse, iria atrás do Sr. Masashi e lhe faria um interrogatório,

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Jounin: **Nível mais alto alcançado por um shinobi no mangá/anime Naruto. Acima dele, só existe o título "Sannin", que caracteriza os raros ninjas lendários.

**Miko: **Sacerdotisa, mulher xamã, médium, profeta.

**Sharingan:** No mangá/anime Naruto, alguns poucos personagens possuem o Sharingam, um tipo de olho com características especiais, que concede ao seu dono habilidades únicas. A expressão "Sharingan no Kakashi" significa "Kakashi do Sharingan".

**Shinobi:** Ninja.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **E então? Mereço uma review? ^^ Pelo menos pelo esforço de postar em dia, eu acho que mereço sim. u.u Então já pra caixinha de comentários! ehehe

Um super beijo e até a semana que vem! (Isso se a correria no trabalho deixar! . )


	17. Tempo (Parte II)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Ahhhhhhh fiquei sem internet ontem e não pude postar! Que raiva que me deu! O capítulo prontinho e eu ali, olhando para o computador sem poder fazer nada... T-T Oh, vida cruel. Maaasss enfim, cá estou! *-* Ah! Vou aproveitar o feriadão para responder a todos os comentários, ok? =D Espero que gostem do capítulo. ^^ Beijossss meus fofoooosss!

E antes que eu me esqueça: O mangá/anime "Naruto" e seus personagens não me pertencem! Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência* Mas a Keiko e a Aki são minhas e ninguém tasca! U.u

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 11 – Tempo (Parte II)**

_Alice: Quanto tempo dura o eterno?_

_Coelho: As vezes apenas um segundo._

_(Alice no País das Maravilhas)_

_(Lewis Carroll)_

Aki estava demorando. A espera parecia uma tortura para Keiko, que agora tinha pressa em passar o seu tempo ao lado de Kakashi. Ela pulou da cama e foi para o corredor. A porta do quarto de Kakashi ainda estava fechada e, sem perceber, ela começou a roer as unhas. No que ele estaria pensando? O que estaria fazendo? A ansiedade parecia um balão inchando em seu peito, apertando-o tanto que chegava a lhe dar falta de ar.

Ela esbarrou em Shippo, e só então percebeu que estivera andando pelo corredor, indo e voltando, enquanto confabulava com seus botões. Parou de andar, esticou o pescoço para dentro da sala e olhou o relógio no aparelho de DVD. Tinham se passado apenas 10 minutos desde que recebera a última mensagem de Aki. Mas cada minuto parecia ter durado horas. O tempo estava se arrastando...

Suas pernas, inquietas, não lhe permitiram ficar parada por muito tempo, então ela voltou a trilhar sua trajetória elíptica pelo corredor.

Keiko já estava quase completando sua décima quinta volta, quando a porta do quarto de Kakashi se abriu. Ela prendeu a respiração.

- Fazendo exercícios? – Ele brincou, mas havia um fundo de tristeza em sua voz.

Keiko não conseguiu responder. Ficou olhando para ele, sentindo as lágrimas traiçoeiras encherem seus olhos sem autorização, enquanto os 12 dias que lhe restavam ao lado dele sussurravam em seu ouvido que passariam voando.

Ele estava lindo, vestindo sua calça de malha preta (que parecia uma de suas peças favoritas) e uma regata azul-marinho, que combinava com a cor da máscara.

Kakashi suspirou diante daquele silêncio, um pouco irritado com todas as dúvidas que estavam povoando sua mente. Keiko também não estava ajudando em nada, principalmente porque estava enviando-lhe sinais contraditórios. Suas palavras diziam "não", mas suas ações lhe sinalizavam um alto e sonoro "sim"; e, se manter seu autocontrole sabendo do "não" já estava sendo difícil, então era quase impossível diante da existência daquele "sim".

Tudo estava tão confuso e complicado. Será que não havia nenhuma forma de simplificar as coisas?

Keiko não conseguia se mover e sequer sabia se estava respirando. Os olhos de Kakashi estavam presos aos seus, profundos, intensos. O tempo estava como que suspenso, enquanto eles se encaravam. Tudo o que ela ouvia eram as batidas do seu próprio coração, e elas eram ensurdecedoras, pedindo-lhe que desistisse de resistir ao desejo de se entregar a ele.

O olhar de Keiko dizia a Kakahshi que ela estava travando uma batalha interna. Ele compreendia, pois também estava dividido entre respeitar a distância que ela estava mantendo, ou ceder à vontade de tomar-lhe nos braços. Suas bochechas coradas, que ele tanto gostava, agora competiam com seus lábios rosados, que estavam levemente entreabertos. Kakashi sabia como eles eram macios e quentes. O desejo de prová-los sem a barreira da máscara veio à tona e ele pensou:

"_Ah... Que se dane"._

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, como se o tempo que outrora estivera parado, agora tivesse voltado a correr, acelerando-se para compensar o atraso de antes. Keiko viu Kakashi se aproximar e, de repente, suas costas estavam contra a parede, e as mãos de Kakashi estavam entrelaçadas nas suas, mantendo seus braços erguidos, de modo que suas mãos estavam ao lado de sua cabeça.

Ele encostou a testa na de Keiko, fechou os olhos e disse:

- Eu fui treinado para enfrentar as mais diversas formas de tortura. Já fui submetido ao Tsukuyomi e sobrevivi. Completei inúmeras missões de alto grau de risco. Mas não estou conseguindo lidar com o que está acontecendo entre nós.

Sua voz estava baixa, rouca e cada palavra dele fazia o coração de Keiko saltar dentro do peito.

- Eu sei que você também está confusa.

Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

- Eu... Eu... – Ela balbuciou – Mas não conseguiu falar, deixando-se absorver por aquele olhar penetrante e cheio de significado que ele lhe dedicava.

- Não diga nada. Só feche os olhos e não abra. Posso confiar em você?

Keiko acenou com a cabeça e obedeceu, hipnotizada, sem hesitar. Ele estava tão próximo e tudo estava acontecendo tão de repente, que era difícil raciocinar.

Suas pálpebras deslizaram pelos seus olhos, mergulhando-a no escuro. Automaticamente, seus outros sentidos se aguçaram e seu corpo entrou num estado natural de alerta, impulsionado pela adrenalina que corria em seu sangue, e ampliado pela privação da visão.

Ela conseguia ouvir a respiração dele, profunda, pesada, e conseguia sentir a pressão das mãos dele nas suas, quentes e macias, contrastando com a temperatura fria e a textura dura da parede. Sentia, em cada centímetro do seu corpo, a proximidade dele, e, acima de tudo isso, havia o cheiro inebriante que ele exalava.

Keiko sentiu a mão direita de Kakashi abandonar a sua, e então ele afastou o rosto. Ela captou um som muito baixo, mas que foi suficiente para permitir que ela o reconhecesse como o som de tecido sendo arrastado contra pele. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Mesmo sem ver, ela sabia o que ele havia acabado de fazer.

"_Ele tirou a máscara!"_

Um desejo súbito de abrir os olhos dominou-a de repente. Mas ela não queria trair a confiança dele, então os apertou ainda mais. Sua respiração estava descompassada, seu coração estava fora de ritmo e ela não saberia explicar como seus joelhos ainda conseguiam mantê-la de pé.

Keiko sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto. As pontas dos dedos dele encostaram delicadamente em sua bochecha, depois as falanges, os dedos inteiros e, então, a palma da mão. Um suspiro escapou pelos seus lábios entreabertos, e ela inclinou a cabeça na direção daquele toque.

- Ah, Aka-chan...

A voz dele ecoou em seus ouvidos, rouca, grave, sussurrando seu apelido de uma maneira sensual e arrebatadora.

E então, ela sentiu o toque da boca dele na sua, muito sutil e suave. De início, apenas uma carícia leve, fazendo cócegas em seus lábios, depois um contato maior e, por fim, a plenitude de um beijo sem barreiras, pele contra pele, intenso, urgente e, acima de tudo, apaixonado.

Keiko estava tendo sérios problemas em controlar o turbilhão de pensamentos que ziguezagueavam pela sua mente. Eram frases desconexas, que apareciam e desapareciam numa velocidade estonteante.

"_Kakashi está me beijando... São seus lábios sem a cobertura do tecido... Doze dias... Como são macios! Eu queria ir com ele... Eu não posso voltar atrás... Não posso ficar com ele..."_

Mas tudo ficou muito silencioso quando ele soltou sua mão esquerda e a colocou em suas costas, puxando-a mais para perto de si, fazendo com que todos os pensamentos de Keiko se concentrassem apenas no corpo dele completamente colado ao seu.

E uma nova torrente de adrenalina jorrou em sua corrente sanguínea. Ela lançou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, buscando apoio para manter-se em pé, e quando encontrou seu ponto de equilíbrio, suas mãos deslizaram pelos cabelos dele, como que agindo por vontade própria. Eram macios, e ela afundou ainda mais os dedos neles. Kakashi, por sua vez, envolveu sua cintura num abraço e apoiou a outra mão em sua nuca, acariciando-a e fazendo cada centímetro de sua pele arrepiar-se.

Se Keiko pudesse descrever aquele momento utilizando uma paleta de cores, diria que tudo havia começado em um tom romântico de rosa claro, que foi escurecendo em _dégradée_ e, de repente, se convertera numa coloração de vermelho vivo, vibrante, quente e completamente mergulhado em paixão e desejo.

Eles estavam entregues, perdidos nas sensações avassaladoras que os dominava enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam naquele beijo inesperado. O mundo ao redor não existia, nem as dúvidas, as angústias e as tristezas. Eram apenas Keiko e Kakashi, descobrindo a profundidade dos seus sentimentos e mergulhando neles sem medo.

Ficaram juntos por um tempo incomensurável, um vislumbre da eternidade, até que a campainha do apartamento soou alta e clara, assustando-os. Seus lábios se separaram, mas os dois permaneceram abraçados por um tempo, acalmando as respirações, recuperando-se da intensidade do momento.

Keiko precisou de muita força de vontade para continuar de olhos fechados. Ela tateou ao redor do pescoço de Kakashi, localizando a máscara. Com cuidado para não machuca-lo - e não abrir os olhos - ela puxou o tecido para cima, cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Quando estava certa de que a máscara estava no lugar, ela olhou para ele.

Sua expressão era indecifrável.

- Aki. – Ela murmurou.

Kakashi deu um passo para trás e enterrou as mãos nos bolsos, acenando brevemente com a cabeça.

Keiko estava perdida, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Kakashi, por sua vez, parecia calmo, mas era difícil dizer o que realmente estava se passando em sua cabeça.

- É melhor você abrir a porta... – Ele disse, tirando-a do seu estado de torpor.

Keiko correu até a sala e, depois de algum tempo se atrapalhando com as chaves, conseguiu, finalmente, abrir a porta.

Aki estava parada no _hall_ e, ao ver a amiga, franziu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça, curiosa.

- Kei-chan, você está bem? – Disse, adiantando-se e tocando a testa da amiga com as costas da mão.

- Estou... – Keiko murmurou, confusa, ao pegar-se xingando Aki mentalmente por ter aparecido num momento tão inoportuno.

- Você parece meio febril para mim. – Aki disse, entrando no apartamento e puxando Keiko pelo braço. – Venha, é melhor você se deitar e...

Então ela viu Kakashi parado do outro lado da sala, com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, os cabelos mais arrepiados do que o habitual, e a máscara um pouco torta em seu rosto. Seus olhos voaram de volta para Keiko, que estava encarando o chão, completamente corada. E foi aí que a ficha caiu.

- Ah, Kami... – Ela murmurou, parecendo verdadeiramente constrangida. - Acho que acabei de estragar uma cena romântica.

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Kami Sama:** Deus

**Tsukuyomi:** um poderoso genjutsu que lhe permite torturar adversários em o que parecia ser dias em questão de segundos

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Em então? Gostaram? Estou aguardando ansiosamente as suas reviews! Uma ótima semana para vocês, minna!


	18. Sakê

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Tadaima! Finalmente! Quem deu uma olhada no meu perfil já deve saber o motivo pelo qual eu desapareci nos últimos dias. Mas eu vou resumir aqui. Em um assalto, perdi, além de outros objetos, meu pendrive, o mesmo que guardava o capítulo novo da fic. ;( Por isso eu tive que refazer tudo. Acabei fazendo um capítulo completo.

Tem sido muito complicado escrever ultimamente, por causa de dois cursos que estou fazendo. Mas um deles já acabou e o outro só dura até o fim desse mês, então volto a escrever normalmente.

No próximo sábado, vou viajar, pois é a formatura da minha irmã e, obviamente, eu não posso deixar de ir. Rsrs

Maaaasssss... Vamos superar estes momentos difíceis juntos, não é minna? *-* Sim, eu sei que vamos. xD Porque todos estamos aqui por um motivo em comum: Kakashi-sensei. Ehehehe

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. =D Vejo vocês nos comentários!

E para não perder o costume: O mangá/anime "Naruto" e seus personagens não me pertencem! Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência* Mas a Keiko e a Aki são minhas e ninguém tasca! U.u

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 12 – Sakê**

_Consciência é a parte da psique que se dissolve em álcool._

_(H.D. Lasswell)_

A noite estava fresca e agradável. Keiko e Aki sentaram-se numa mesinha redonda para duas pessoas, no lugar mais reservado da temakeria, e foram prontamente atendidas por uma jovem garçonete.

- Irashaimase! – Disse a moça com um largo sorriso, colocando um cardápio sobre a mesa.

Aki pegou o cardápio, deslizou a ponta do dedo pelas opções e, por fim, escolheu um "Temaki Tropical", torcendo para que eles colocassem fatias de manga e pepino. Keiko, porém, sequer pegou o cardápio, já que não estava sentindo nem um pouco de fome; mas pediu uma garrafinha de sakê, pois sabia que o álcool a deixaria um pouco menos tensa.

Escolher conversar fora do apartamento de Keiko foi uma decisão silenciosa e unânime, bem ao estilo "leitura-de-pensamentos-da-sua-melhor-amiga". Seria bem difícil ter uma conversa decente com Kakashi escutando tudo, principalmente por causa de todos os segredos que Keiko insistia em manter. Além disso, Keiko precisava tomar um ar fresco e colocar a cabeça de volta no lugar, especialmente depois de ter viajado até o oitavo céu com o beijo maravilhoso do seu shinobi mascarado.

Aki estava mais do que ansiosa para berrar nos ouvidos de Keiko que pedir demissão era uma insanidade monstruosa, mas havia outra curiosidade mais urgente consumindo-lhe. Então, assim que a garçonete se afastou, terminando de anotar os pedidos, ela disse:

- Kei-chan, eu sei que eu vim aqui para conversar com você sobre sua decisão de pedir demissão, mas... Eu estou me corroendo por dentro para saber o que estava acontecendo entre você e o Kakashi antes de eu chegar. – Seus olhos se arregalaram em expectativa. – E não disfarça dizendo que não aconteceu nada porque eu captei _aquele clima_ no ar.

Keiko sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo instantaneamente. Ela não pretendia esconder nada de Aki, mas já fazia muito tempo que estava acostumada a apenas ouvir a amiga falando sobre os seus namorados. Agora que chegara a sua vez, sentia-se envergonhada.

- Nós nos beijamos. – Ela disse, encarando a mesinha de madeira.

Um sorriso gigantesco dividiu o rosto de Aki em dois. Mas logo em seguida, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo e seu olhar ficou preocupado. No segundo seguinte, seu semblante ficou triste. Aki relembrou a mensagem que Keiko lhe enviara, falando sobre a resposta negativa da Miko acerca da sua ida com Kakashi para o outro mundo. Ela suspirou.

- Não há nenhuma possibilidade, Keiko? A Miko não deu nenhuma esperança?

Keiko limitou-se a balançar negativamente a cabeça. Tocar naquele assunto doía tanto, que era difícil falar.

- Merda... – Aki sussurrou baixinho.

A garçonete surgiu ao lado delas, trazendo a garrafinha de sakê que Keiko pedira, e um copinho. Com uma reverência, ela se retirou.

– Me conte exatamente tudo o que ela disse a você. – Aki continuou, depois de se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo a conversa.

Keiko sabia que Aki não ia deixar passar nenhum detalhe, então era melhor superar a dor e contar tudo. Ela colocou um pouco de sakê no copinho, tomou um gole e sentiu o ardor do álcool queimar sua garganta. Então, resignada, passou a contar como fora a sua visita ao templo, acrescentando mais e mais detalhes na medida em que a bebida fazia efeito, deixando-a mais corajosa para falar sobre o assunto. Não foi difícil se lembrar de tudo o que a Miko dissera, já que as palavras da velha sacerdotisa ficaram gravadas em sua memória como marcas de ferro quente na pele.

Quando terminou, Aki parecia chocada.

- O que a velha quis dizer com "não posso fazer isso duas vezes"? – Ela quis saber, mas sua pergunta ficou no ar, pois a garçonete havia voltado, trazendo seu temaki.

Aki olhou para o prato, fazendo uma careta inconsciente. De repente, não estava mais sentindo fome alguma.

- Eu não faço ideia, Aki. – Keiko respondeu. – A única coisa que sei, com absoluta certeza, é que quero aproveitar ao máximo todo o tempo que eu tiver ao lado de Kakashi.

- Mas você não pode se demitir por causa disso. – Aki foi taxativa, e quando Keiko abriu a boca para protestar, ela ergueu uma mão, pedindo-lhe que esperasse e continuou: – Kei-chan, eu sei o quanto você estudou para ser selecionada para a vaga. E sei mais ainda que o IPF carrega as memórias dos seus pais. Então pedir demissão é algo que está fora de cogitação. Mas isso não significa que você tenha que sacrificar seus preciosos dias ao lado do Kakashi.

Keiko franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que Aki queria dizer com aquilo.

- Eu tenho uns contatos no setor de R.H. – Ela se apressou em dizer, percebendo a expressão de dúvida da amiga. – Então vou ver se consigo dar um jeito. Enquanto isso, você fica em casa, e aproveita para beijar muito o seu ninja mascarado. – Aki disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Uma nuvem negra turvou o olhar de Keiko na mesma hora, e o sorriso de Aki desapareceu.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Não sei se quero beijá-lo de novo...

- Você enlouqueceu, Kei-chan?

- Acho que vai doer mais perder algo que eu tenho, do que algo que eu nunca tive...

Aki ficou em silêncio, olhando fixamente para Keiko, como que analisando a amiga.

- Você pretende simplesmente fingir que nada está acontecendo entre vocês? – Seu tom era de descrença.

- Eu pretendo deixar claro para ele que eu quero manter uma certa distância, já que ele vai embora um dia e eu vou ficar aqui, sozinha.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. Primeiro você pensa em abandonar o trabalho para ficar todo o tempo perto dele. Agora você quer distância? Alguém aí pode trazer uma porção extra de confusão, por favor? – Aki estava exasperada.

- Aki-chan... – Keiko fechou os olhos, aborrecida, e inspirou profundamente. Então voltou a encarar a amiga e disse: - Eu sei que minha cabeça está confusa. Sei disso melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Mas eu acho que isso é o melhor a ser feito. Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim. Quero colocar minhas ideias no lugar e dar um pouco mais de atenção à minha vida pessoal, sem me preocupar com o trabalho.

- Ok. – Aki disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de derrota. – Eu não tenho nenhum direito de dizer a você o que é certo ou errado. Mas tenho o dever de ficar ao seu lado. Sempre. E, apesar de achar que você devia _realmente_ _aproveitar_ esses dias com o Kakashi – e você sabe do que eu estou falando – eu vou apoiar as decisões que você tomar. Desde que elas não signifiquem pedir demissão ou qualquer outra loucura do tipo. – Ela riu.

Os olhos de Keiko se encheram de lágrimas.

"_Ah, Aki. O que seria de mim se não fosse você?"_

Aki sorriu maternalmente e olhou para o temaki intocado à sua frente. Então seus olhos se iluminaram e um sorriso largo brotou em seu lábios.

- Êba! Tem manga e pepino!

Então ela desatou a falar sobre as últimas fofocas que a moça da limpeza lhe contara no IPF, usando aquela sua habilidade mágica de suavizar climas ruins e conversas pesadas, e dando a Keiko a oportunidade de esquecer um pouco de toda a tensão do que estava vivendo, enquanto ria das histórias que Aki contava.

O copo de sakê esvaziou-se rapidamente, e Keiko não se importou em enchê-lo outra vez.

-x-x-x-x-

As portas do elevador se abriram, e Keiko viu Kakashi encostado no umbral da porta, esperando-a. O sakê ainda corria em suas veias e Aki havia injetado uma boa dose de ânimo em seu peito, então ela abriu um largo sorriso e acenou para ele.

- Yo... – Kakashi disse suavemente.

- Oi. – Ela respondeu.

Os olhos dele estavam ilegíveis e sua expressão era indecifrável por debaixo da máscara.

- Você bebeu?

Keiko levou um susto. Estava tão óbvio assim?

- Um ou dois copinhos de sakê...

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- Ok, eu bebi uma garrafa. – Ela confessou.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Ele disse. – Mas acho que prefiro aguardar até que você esteja sóbria.

- Não acredito que eu seja capaz de ter uma conversa decente com você se eu estiver sóbria. – Keiko riu, achando graça do próprio comentário.

Kakashi não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho torto. Apenas uma garrafinha e ela ficou assim?

Ele, então, suspirou resignado. Gostaria de conversar com ela em outro momento, mas sabia que o álcool costumava deixar as pessoas mais sinceras e a sinceridade seria fundamental.

Keiko entrou no apartamento e sentou-se no sofá da sala. Kakashi fechou a porta e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu não estou acostumado a ficar tão confuso, Keiko. Preciso saber o que você está pensando.

Ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, ao invés do apelido, foi doloroso. Implicitamente, ele estava se afastando, rompendo aquele laço íntimo que havia sido criado com o já familiar "Aka-chan".

- Eu... – Ela começou, fazendo um esforço para organizar seus pensamentos e colocar para fora o que estava em sua mente. – É difícil para mim pensar que você vai voltar para casa um dia. – Confessou.

Os ombros de Kakashi relaxaram quando ele ouviu o desabafo de Keiko, mas foi tão sutil, que ela sequer notou. Embora ela não tivesse dito muita coisa, suas palavras foram como uma pista, uma bússola apontando para alguma direção.

- Não está sendo fácil para nenhum de nós, Keiko.

A revelação pegou-a de surpresa. Não tinha imaginado que Kakashi pudesse achar doloroso o seu retorno para casa.

- Eu também estou tão confusa... – Ela disse, despejando sem pensar as palavras que iam surgindo em sua mente. – O meu coração me diz uma coisa e a minha razão me diz outra.

- O que eles dizem? – Kakashi quis saber.

- O meu coração quer que eu peça para você ficar. A minha razão diz que não seria certo separar você do seu mundo. Então o meu coração diz que eu pelo menos devia aproveitar os dias que você estiver aqui comigo, mas minha razão diz que não, pois eu vou sofrer ainda mais quando você for embora. Eu não queria que fosse assim...

- Como você tem tanta certeza de que eu vou embora?

A pergunta pegou Keiko desprevenida.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu vou conseguir voltar?

Keiko estreitou os olhos e ficou calada por um tempo, pensando em como responder.

- Você é um ninja Kakashi. Um dos bons. E eu duvido que você ainda não tenha pensado em uma maneira de investigar um modo de voltar para Konoha.

Foi a vez de Keiko pegar Kakashi desprevenido.

- Você é perspicaz. – Ele constatou em voz alta. – Sim, eu já pensei sobre isso e sei por onde vou começar a minha investigação.

- Aposto que vai precisar de mim.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha. A versão embriagada de Keiko conseguia mudar seu estado de espírito com bastante rapidez.

- O álcool deixa você sincera e convencida.

- Talvez.

- A quem você dá mais ouvidos? Ao coração, ou à razão?

- Depende. Quando estou sóbria, a razão fala mais alto. Mas agora...

A frase ficou no ar. Keiko riu e levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco.

- Eu adoraria ouvir seus planos para a investigação, mas acho que não devia ter dito metade das coisas que disse, e sei que vou me arrepender disso amanhã. E agora que vejo que a sala está girando, eu verdadeiramente acredito que eu deveria me deitar.

Kakashi levantou-se e ajudou Keiko a se equilibrar.

- Precisa de ajuda para ir até o quarto?

- Não, eu vou ficar bem, obrigada.

Ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele e começou seu caminho sinuoso em direção ao quarto, mas depois de dois passos ela teve que se apoiar na parede. Meio segundo se passou até ela sentir dois braços fortes erguerem-na no ar.

Keiko deixou escapar um gritinho e um sorriso.

- Você é tão exagerado às vezes.

- Exagerado? – Kakashi perguntou, enquanto caminhava até o quarto dela.

- Um ombro para eu me apoiar seria o suficiente mas... – Ela fez um gesto largo com o braço. – Preferiu me carregar. Você está tentando se aproveitar de mim?

Kakashi riu, chutou a porta entreaberta do quarto e colocou Keiko deitada na cama.

- Eu nunca me aproveitaria de uma garota. Muito menos se ela estivesse bêbada.

- Ah... – Keiko parecia desapontada, mas ele não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois a luz estava apagada e o quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra.

Quando ergueu o corpo para sair, os braços dela, que estavam ao redor do seu pescoço, enrijeceram, impedindo que se levantasse.

- Que pena... – Ela murmurou.

- Keiko... – Era uma advertência. – Você precisa descansar.

Mas ela fingiu não escutar. Afundou os dedos da mão direita nos cabelos da nuca dele, afagando-os. Kakashi suspirou. Ele sabia que não era certo deixar que ela continuasse com aquilo, mas não conseguiu impedir que a mão dela escorregasse até a sua máscara, puxando-a delicadamente para baixo.

- Eu queria que a luz estivesse acesa. – Ela disse, baixinho, terminando de tirar o tecido do rosto dele.

- Eu teria feito com que você fechasse os olhos.

- E eu daria um jeito de espiar só um pouquinho.

Ele riu.

- Você espiou hoje mais cedo?

- Não. Mas estou arrependida.

Os dedos dela deslizaram pela sua bochecha, e seu toque era delicado.

- Hm... Você faz a barba.

- Todos os dias. – Ele respondeu, divertido.

- Por quê?

- Não seria nada confortável ter pelos roçando no tecido da máscara o tempo todo.

- É um bom argumento. – Então ela voltou a percorrer seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e tocou a superfície dos seus lábios. – São quentes...

Kakashi suspirou e segurou os dedos dela, beijou-os um a um e se afastou um pouco.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – Ela perguntou, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Você está me enlouquecendo, mas eu não vou voltar atrás na minha palavra.

- Que palavra?

- Eu não me aproveito de garotas bêbadas, Aka-chan.

Ah, o "Aka-chan" voltou!

- Tecnicamente você não estaria se aproveitando se eu estivesse permitindo.

Ele inclinou-se, depositou um beijo delicado em sua testa e se afastou.

- Não me tente... – Disse, ouvindo o suspiro desapontado de Keiko.

Ele recolocou a máscara e caminhou até a porta.

- Por que não, Kakashi-kun?

Ele parou e virou-se para ela.

- O seu coração só está falando mais alto do que sua razão por causa do álcool. Só posso dizer sim no dia em que ele falar mais alto sem álcool algum. Boa noite, Aka-chan.

E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Irashaimase: **Seja bem vindo(a)!

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Por favor, me digam o que estão achandooo! Super beijocas para todos e até o próximo capítulo! =D


	19. Ressaca

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Tadaimaaaa! Como vocês estão, meus fofuxos? Queria que vocês soubessem que vocês têm me feito muito feliz com todos os comentários! Por causa de vocês, encontro ânimo para continuar escrevendo. Se não fossem as palavras de incentivo, eu jamais teria terminado a fic. Obrigada! Bom, o capítulo ficou pronto em cima da hora, mas consegui! Hehehe Espero realmente que gostem. =) Um graaaaaande beijo e até sábado que vem!

E não se esqueçam: O mangá/anime "Naruto" e seus personagens não me pertencem! Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência* Mas a Keiko e a Aki são minhas e ninguém tasca! U.u

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 13 – Ressaca**

_Não me olhe assim! Você é o motivo da minha ressaca._

_(Matheus Chaves)_

Os raios de sol atingiram seus olhos como navalhas afiadas, e ela voltou a fechá-los. Sua cabeça latejava na área das têmporas, seguindo o ritmo do seu coração ainda sonolento. Pegou o travesseiro, protegeu o rosto da luz, e arriscou uma olhadela para o relógio de cabeceira. Já passava das nove da manhã. O costume fez com que ela pulasse da cama, assustada, acreditando estar atrasada para o trabalho. Já estava recuperando seus tênis de debaixo da cama, quando lembrou-se que Aki havia lhe prometido conseguir uns dias de folga.

Atirou-se de volta na cama, resmungando aborrecida, e aninhou-se mais uma vez embaixo do lençol. Fechou os olhos e sua mente foi inundada pelas lembranças da noite anterior. Seu rosto ficou corado. Com que cara iria olhar para Kakashi depois de toda aquela cena?

Deixou escapar um grunhido e apertou o travesseiro de encontro ao rosto, como se aquilo fosse eliminar a vergonha que estava sentindo. Não podia acreditar que tinha se oferecido para ele daquela forma. E, para piorar, ele tinha se comportado como um bom cavalheiro, deixando a culpa toda só para ela.

Esticou o braço e tateou em busca do celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Conselhos. Ela precisava de conselhos, e só havia uma pessoa a quem poderia recorrer.

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_Eu fiquei bêbada com o sakê de ontem e quase agarrei o Kakashi. Estou morrendo de vergonha de olhar para ele, o que faço agora?_

A resposta de Aki chegou 2 minutos depois.

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_BEBA MAIS SAKÊ. AGORA! \o/_

Keiko revirou os olhos. Não era _esse tipo_ de conselho que ela estava esperando.

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_Estou falando sério! O que eu faço?_

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_Eu também estou falando sério, mas já que você não quer me ouvir, pelo menos lava essa cara de sono e vai conversar com ele. Não tem outra solução._

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_Ok... Vou ver o que posso fazer. =( Eu não pretendo ir ao trabalho hoje._

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_É óbvio que não pretende. Já disse para você ficar relaxada. Vou falar com meus contatos e logo te mando uma resposta. Agora eu tenho que trabalhar, e você tem que agarrar o Kakashi. Beijos!_

Um minuto depois, o celular de Keiko vibrou novamente.

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_Corrigindo a mensagem anterior: você tem que CONVERSAR com o Kakashi e depois AGARRAR o Kakashi. Beijos!_

Keiko suspirou. Não havia para onde correr. Reuniu forças e levantou-se da cama. Foi até o guarda-roupa e olhou para as pilhas de tecidos amontoados nas prateleiras.

Já que precisava de coragem, achou melhor vestir sua "roupa de guerra", aquela que usava sempre que precisava se sentir poderosa. A roupa que lhe deixava confortável e segura. Vasculhou suas roupas até localizar um short jeans surrado e desfiado - que já havia sido uma calça um dia – e sua velha camiseta do Kiss. Jogou o cabelo para trás e o prendeu num rabo-de-cavalo. Fechou os olhos, puxou o ar com força umas três vezes, reunindo toda coragem que tinha, e saiu do quarto.

O apartamento estava silencioso. Shippo dormia tranquilamente no sofá e a porta do quarto de Kakashi estava entreaberta. Keiko esticou o pescoço e deu uma espiadinha, mas o ninja não estava lá.

Ela entrou no banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Foi até a cozinha, mas o aposento também estava vazio. Porém, como da outra vez, a porta para a área de serviço estava aberta e, instintivamente, ela soube que Kakashi estava lá. Abriu a porta com cuidado, olhou para o pequeno espaço anexo à cozinha e não deu outra. Kakashi estava sentado num banco, segurando um pacote de arroz de 5 quilos – com uma mão só – exercitando os bíceps.

- Ohayoo, Aka. – Ele disse com seu bom humor habitual. Mas havia alguma coisa diferente em seu olhar, que Keiko não conseguiu decifrar. Seria divertimento?

- Ohayoo. – Ela respondeu, envergonhada. – Eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem. – Disse, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Você não precisa se desculpar por nada. – Ele disse com um tom profundo, e Keiko sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Kakashi parou os exercícios e colocou o saco de arroz no chão, dizendo:

- Eu é que devo pedir desculpas por fuçar os seus armários. – Ele apontou para o saco de arroz. - Não encontrei nenhum equipamento para fazer exercícios no seu apartamento, então tive que improvisar.

Keiko olhou de relance para o pacote de arroz.

- 5 quilos? – Perguntou perplexa, se dando conta, pela primeira vez, do peso que ele estivera levantando.

- É pouco, eu sei. – Ele disse com seu sorriso maroto, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. – Mas não achei nada melhor.

Keiko ficou encarando-o com a boca entreaberta, querendo replicar que ela nem de longe considerava pouco, mas resolveu ficar quieta, e o silêncio, aos poucos, tornou-se denso, carregado de sentimentos reprimidos.

Kakashi levantou-se do banco em que estivera sentado e encurtou a distância entre ele e Keiko.

- Eu acho que nossa conversa de ontem ficou inacabada. – Ele disse.

Keiko sentiu um tremor repentino nas pernas. Kakashi estava irresistível em sua camiseta regata colada no tórax, com alguns fios de cabelos desalinhados caindo sobre o rosto, e pequenas gotículas de suor se formando na testa, o que fez com que Keiko começasse a considerar o conselho de Aki sobre beber mais sakê.

- Ah... Eu não me lembro de muita coisa da nossa conversa antes de eu ir para o quarto. – Ela conseguiu dizer, se desculpando com os olhos.

Kakashi deu um sorriso torto.

- E se lembra do que aconteceu depois que foi para lá?

O rosto de Keiko pegou fogo.

- Eu já devia imaginar que você ia pegar no meu pé. – Ela murmurou.

O sorriso de Kakashi se alargou por debaixo da máscara.

- Estava sentindo falta do seu senso de humor.

Keiko percebeu que o clima tenso que estivera se formando entre eles desde o dia anterior havia se dissipado. Ela deixou-se sorrir, ainda que de maneira tímida, e depois apontou um dedo acusador em direção ao shinobi.

- Não vá achando que pode fazer piadinhas só porque estou de bom humor.

Ele ergueu os dois braços, em sinal de defesa.

- Nem passou pela minha cabeça.

Keiko sorriu, mas logo em seguida fez uma careta.

- Falando em cabeça, a minha está me matando. – Ela disse, sentindo a ressaca falar mais alto em suas têmporas, que latejavam. Então ela apontou para a cozinha e completou: – Preciso de um café bem forte.

-x-x-x-x-

Estavam sentados no sofá da sala, Keiko segurando uma caneca de café, e Kakashi acariciando distraidamente os pelos de Shippo, que ronronava, sonolento, em seu colo.

- Você disse que não se lembra da nossa conversa de ontem à noite – Kakashi começou, - então acho que devo dizer, novamente, que pretendo começar a investigar um modo de voltar para o meu mundo.

A possibilidade de Kakashi descobrir alguma coisa sobre a Sacerdotisa fez o coração de Keiko falhar uma batida.

- Como... Como você pretende fazer essa investigação? – Ela gaguejou.

- Estive observando os livros de Naruto que você possui e encontrei o nome do autor nas capas. Acredito que ele possa me dizer algo a respeito. Então o primeiro passo vai ser procura-lo para fazer algumas perguntas.

Keiko quase cuspiu o café que estava bebendo, de volta para a caneca. Seus olhos voaram para o rosto de Kakashi, tentando encontrar algum sinal de humor, mas ele não estava brincando. Ela não podia deixar que Kakashi fosse atrás do criador de Naruto! Mas, pensando por outro lado, essa linha de raciocínio o desviava da verdadeira pessoa responsável por tudo. De repente, sua dor de cabeça ficou duas vezes mais forte.

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Ela perguntou, incerta das próprias opiniões.

- Tenho. – Ele foi lacônico.

Keiko massageou as têmporas, tentando aliviar as pontadas que lhe incomodavam.

- Você não me parece muito bem. – Kakashi constatou.

- Eu não costumo beber muito. – Ela se justificou. – Então quando eu exagero um pouquinho, acabo com uma dor de cabeça.

Kakashi botou Shippo no chão. Depois pegou uma almofada, e colocou em seu colo.

- Deite-se. – Ele disse.

Keiko ficou encarando-o sem ação. Ele estava fazendo o que ela achava que ele estava fazendo?

Kakashi revirou os olhos.

- Vamos, deite-se. Não sei se você se lembra, mas ontem eu lhe disse que não me aproveito de garotas. – E ele deu seu sorrisinho torto mais uma vez. - Eu conheço uma massagem que pode aliviar sua dor de cabeça.

Um pouco relutante, Keiko deitou-se com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu. Pouco depois, sentiu as mãos dele repousarem em sua cabeça. Seus dedos ágeis começaram a massagear seu couro cabeludo suavemente, parando em alguns pontos e fazendo uma leve pressão. A sensação era maravilhosa e, em pouco tempo, a pulsação dolorosa em sua cabeça foi diminuindo.

- Uau. – Keiko murmurou, surpresa com a eficácia daquela técnica. – Eles ensinam essas coisas na academia de ninjas?

- Não. Eu aprendi com uma ninja médica que conheço.

Aquele comentário despertou uma pontada de ciúmes em Keiko.

- Ficou chateada?

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, surpresa. Como ele descobriu?

Como que lendo os seus pensamentos, Kakashi respondeu:

- Você franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou os lábios. - Ele deu um sorrisinho. – E sim, eles ensinam leitura de expressões faciais na academia ninja.

Keiko desviou o olhar e, apesar de ter tentado, não conseguiu disfarçar a raiva que estava sentindo da médica que havia ensinado Kakashi a fazer aquela massagem. Ela se pegou imaginando os dois juntos, num momento íntimo, trocando carícias e massagens.

Percebendo que Keiko ainda estava aborrecida, Kakashi inclinou-se sobre ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- A médica que me ensinou essa massagem foi a Sakura, minha aluna. Não pense besteiras.

Keiko sentiu-se tola e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Como pôde deixar suas emoções ficarem assim, tão estampadas em seu rosto? Ela buscou, outra vez, os olhos de Kakashi, que ainda estava com o rosto bem próximo do seu, procurando identificar o que ele estava sentindo ou pensando. O seu olhar, porém, era um mistério.

- Você fica bem divertida quando está bêbada. – Ele disse.

Por que ele tinha que tocar nesse assunto? Keiko corou diante daquele comentário inesperado.

- Ah, que ótimo. Então quer dizer que sou uma garota muito chata quando estou sóbria. – Disse, esperando que o seu tom brincalhão amenizasse a vergonha por trás das suas palavras.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse.

- Então seja mais claro. – Agora ela estava curiosa.

- Você fica sincera, convencida e... – Kakashi deixou a frase incompleta de propósito.

- E...? – A curiosidade de Keiko estava esmagando seu peito.

- Carente. – Ele disse, como que medindo apalavra.

- Carente? – Ela repetiu, mecanicamente; mas Keiko sabia o que ele queria dizer. Seu coração pulsava rápido, diante do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- Sim. _Carente._ E você consegue ser incrivelmente tentadora.

Keiko teve a sensação de que as maçãs do seu rosto estavam prestes a entrar em combustão.

- Por que está me dizendo isso agora? – Ela arfou.

- Eu disse isso ontem, mas você estava bêbada e eu não sei se você se lembra. Mas agora...

- Agora eu estou sóbria.

- Exatamente. E vai se lembrar de cada palavra que eu disser, do mesmo modo que eu vou me lembrar de cada palavra que você me disse ontem.

Keiko agradeceu a Kami Sama por estar deitada no sofá, pois não tinha certeza de que suas pernas teriam conseguido mantê-la de pé.

- Isso é uma vingança? – Ela perguntou, perplexa.

- Podemos dizer que sim. – Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Ok. Pode parar. Eu me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu ontem.- Ela confessou, olhando para as próprias mãos, envergonhada demais para sustentar o olhar dele. – Não precisa continuar com sua encenação maliciosa para me desestabilizar emocionalmente.

- Eu não estou encenando.

- Kami Sama... – Ela disse, com a expressão de quem acaba de descobrir algo importante. – Você é um sádico pervertido.

Kakashi riu.

- Por que você acha que eu leio a série "Icha Icha"?

Keiko sabia muito bem qual era o teor das histórias dos livrinhos da série "Icha Icha". E podia dizer, sem a menor dúvida, que todos eram classificados para maiores de dezoito anos.

- Ah... – Ela não conseguiu responder. Todos os poros do seu corpo se arrepiaram. No que ele estava pensando? O que estava pretendendo fazer? De repente, ela se sentiu vulnerável deitada ali, no colo dele. Então a guerra entre o seu coração e a sua razão recomeçou, e ela ficou atônita, perdida no meio do tiroteio.

- Não se preocupe, - ele disse, erguendo o corpo – eu me lembro do que você falou sobre a razão vencer quando você está sóbria.

Maldita leitura de expressão facial. Keiko sentia-se como se houvesse um letreiro luminoso em sua testa, anunciando todas as suas emoções.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Ele perguntou, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos e deixando-a desorientada.

- Sim... – Ela conseguiu murmurar em meio à sua desorientação. - Obrigada.

- Acho que agora é melhor você se deitar um pouco em sua cama.

Keiko deixou escapar um murmúrio de tristeza. Apesar de tudo, ela não queria sair dali. O colo dele era tão aconchegante... Mesmo assim, ela se levantou.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou temerosa, lembrando-se que ele havia dito que começaria sua investigação.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto, ler um pouco.

Ok. A leitura facial tinha seus limites. Ela precisava ser mais específica.

- Eu quero dizer o que você pretende fazer com relação à sua investigação.

- Hm... – Kakashi murmurou. - Pretendo descobrir onde mora o Kishimoto Masashi.

Droga. Keiko precisava pensar rápido.

- Não! Quero dizer... Eu vou te ajudar. Se você puder esperar até eu me recuperar...

Kakashi ficou em silêncio, ponderando aquela opção. Por fim, disse:

- Tudo bem. Vou estar no quarto. Caso se sinta mal, me chame.

Keiko agradeceu, correu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem apressada.

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_O Kakashi quer procurar o Kishimoto!_

Ela esperou, ansiosa, até que o seu celular vibrou.

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_O que é o Kushimoto?_

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_K I shimoto. E ele não é o quê, é quem. Kishimoto é o autor do Naruto._

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_Oh, oh. Você disse o quê para ele?_

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_Eu não disse nada pra o Kishimoto! Eu nem o conheço!_

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_Para o Kishimoto não, Baka! Para o Kakashi! Que confusão!_

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_Nada! Eu não sei o que dizer! Só sei que ele não pode ir atrás do Kishimoto! Seria um caos se eles se encontrassem!_

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_CALMA! Não entre em pânico. Dá um jeito de distrair ele pra ganhar um tempo. Eu vou pensar em algo e te escrevo depois._

**De: Watanabe Keiko**

**Para: Hiroki Aki**

_O que eu vou fazer para distraí-lo?_

**De: Hiroki Aki **

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_Sei lá! Canta uma música, tira a roupa, leva ele pra cama... Isso aí é com você. Se vira! Eu preciso bolar um plano aqui. Beijos!_

"_Merda!"_ – Keiko pensou. O que ela poderia fazer para ganhar um tempo? Ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, até que parou na janela e olhou para a rua movimentada lá embaixo. Uma moto passou apressada, "costurando" os carros, e uma idéia lhe surgiu.

Kakashi não havia demonstrado interesse por motos? Então havia chegado a hora de dar a ele a chance de experimentar uma delas.

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Baka: **Idiota, tolo(a).

**Icha Icha: **Venha Venha.

**Kami Sama:** Deus

**Ohayoo: **Bom dia.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Por favor, não deixe de comentar, ok? Eu fico aqui, ansiosa, do outro lado, esperando para saber o que vocês acharam! Então não decepcione a Tia aqui, e clica ali na caixinha do comentário! Um beijão e até a semana que vem!


	20. Quando o Coração Fala (Parte I)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Oieeeee, minna! Como passaram a semana? Espero que tenham passado bem. ^^ Hoje eu não vou falar muita coisa, pois já estou atrasada na postagem (gome ne ^^'), então antes que vocês me atirem kunais, vamos ao capítulo 14! Ah! Leiam a nota final! Tem uma surpresinha lá para vocês. ;) Beijocas!

E não se esqueçam: O mangá/anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência* Mas a Keiko e a Aki são minhas e ninguém tasca! U.u

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 14 – Quando o Coração Fala (Parte I)**

_Viva intensamente cada minuto ao lado dele._

_(Miko do templo Kokoro)_

Motos. Elas eram veículos perigosos e vulneráveis, mas muito atraentes e charmosos. Keiko nunca sentira vontade de andar nelas, mas seu shinobi havia demonstrado um grande interesse. E havia chegado a oportunidade perfeita de convidá-lo para dar uma volta.

Keiko precisava distraí-lo do seu desejo de procurar o criador de Naruto, pelo menos por tempo suficiente para que Aki a ajudasse a encontrar uma forma de evitar que isso acontecesse. Essa distração aconteceria como uma visita a uma concessionária para comprar uma moto, seguida de algumas horas numa escola de pilotagem, afinal, Keiko não sabia pilotar motos e duvidava muito que Kakashi soubesse.

Seu coração acelerou-se, animado com aquela idéia. Então ela levantou-se, saiu do quanto e bateu na porta de Kakashi.

Ele apareceu pouco depois, com um olhar intrigado, e falou:

- Dez minutos não são suficientes para você se recuperar.

Keiko deu um sorriso tímido.

- Na verdade, sua massagem fez a minha dor de cabeça desaparecer. – Ela disse. – Então apenas fiquei deitada, pensando sobre a sua investigação, e acabei tendo uma ideia.

- Hm... – Kakashi murmurou interessado. – Que idéia?

- Eu decidi que vou comprar uma moto.

- Uma moto? – Agora ele estava surpreso. - Não vejo uma ligação possível entre uma moto e a minha investigação.

Keiko corou. Falando assim, até que a sua ideia parecia mesmo absurda.

- Na verdade, eu achei que ficaria muito mais fácil se locomover pelo trânsito de Tóquio usando uma moto. E suponho que sua investigação vai exigir que você vá a muitos lugares. – Ela se justificou.

Kakashi estreitou levemente os olhos. O ponto de vista da ruiva era interessante. Além do mais, ele gostaria de experimentar aquele tipo de veículo antes de voltar para Konoha.

- Hm... Você tem um bom argumento nas mãos. – Ele disse e assistiu ao sorriso de Keiko aparecer, radiante, em seu rosto.

- Ok! – Ela arfou em meio ao seu pequeno surto de alegria. – Preciso dar três telefonemas.

- Três?

- Sim. O primeiro, para uma escola de pilotagem, o segundo, para uma concessionária, e o terceiro, para um restaurante. Eu realmente não estou pretendendo cozinhar nosso almoço. - E correu para a sala, pegando a lista de telefones sobre o console, e discando o primeiro número.

-x-x-x-x-

A campainha soou, e Keiko foi receber as sacolas do restaurante. Quando voltou para a cozinha, Kakashi já estava esperando, encostado no batente da porta da área de serviço. Ela colocou as refeições sobre a mesa, equilibrou os hashis sobre a sua tigela, e já ia se dirigindo para a sala quando Kakashi perguntou:

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou para a sala. – Ela respondeu. – Ou você vai sentar aqui na mesa comigo e simplesmente tirar a máscara para comer?

- Por que não? – Ele perguntou casualmente.

O queixo de Keiko caiu. Ele não estava falando sério, estava?

Kakashi deu uma risadinha, descruzou os braços e foi até a mesa.

- Estou brincando. Acho que vou manter o mistério por mais um tempo.

"_Ele acha?!"_

Keiko entrou naquele estado de torpor no qual só Kakashi conseguia fazê-la mergulhar.

Ele revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Não deveria gostar tanto assim do efeito que tinha sobre ela; mas ele gostava.

- A educação não me permite deixar você comer na sala, enquanto eu fico na mesa.

As maçãs do rosto de Keiko ganharam um leve tom avermelhado.

- Ah... Sendo assim, a minha educação também não me permite deixar que meus hóspedes comam na sala. – Ela rebateu.

- Por que você sempre tem um argumento pronto? – Ele sentiu-se derrotado.

- Isso significa que eu ganhei? – Ela não conteve o sorriso vitorioso.

- Não. Vou comer na sala, com você.

Keiko piscou duas vezes, antes de processar o que ele havia dito. Vendo sua cara confusa, Kakashi completou:

- Vamos, o tapete da sala parece bem confortável.

Como no dia anterior, quando almoçaram sob uma árvore do instituto, eles sentaram-se de costas um para o outro. Porém, desta vez, não havia uma árvore para se recostar, de modo que estavam apoiados um nas costas do outro, Keiko apoiando-se mais, visto que Kakashi era muito maior e mais forte do que ela.

Kakashi destampou a tigela do restaurante e deixou escapar um murmúrio de aprovação.

- Ramen!

Keiko sorriu e intimamente deu pulinhos de alegria. Ela sabia que comer ramen era um hábito comum entre os moradores de Konoha, e ao fazer o pedido do almoço, resolveu arriscar.

- Não sei se é tão bom quanto o do Ichiraku. – Ela disse.

- É engraçado ouvir você falar do Ichiraku como se já tivesse ido lá.

Keiko deixou escapar um suspiro nostálgico.

- Acho que li tanto os mangás que sinto como se conhecesse Konoha.

Kakashi não disse nada. Ele chegou a pensar em convidar Keiko, mais uma vez, para ir a Konoha, mas ela já havia dito não antes. Além disso, ele havia percebido que o seu "não" fora sofrido, e que existia um motivo secreto por trás dele, e Kakashi não queria que Keiko revivesse aquele sentimento de tristeza. Não agora, que seu humor estava tão bom.

- Itadakimasu! – Ele disse alegremente, quebrando o silêncio, e ouviu Keiko dizer o mesmo às suas costas.

Ela estava apreensiva. Será que ele gostaria do ramen? Não sabia ao certo porque aquilo importava tanto, afinal, não fora ela quem preparara o prato. Mas ela havia escolhido a refeição e esperava que a pequena surpresa o agradasse. Pelo canto do olho, percebeu Kakashi tirando a máscara e aguardou ansiosa pelo comentário dele depois que provasse o ramen.

- Hm... – Ele disse, e o coração de Keiko se aqueceu, pois percebeu um tom de aprovação. – Está muito bom, Aka-chan.

Ela sorriu, suspirou aliviada e começou a comer, saboreando, além da comida, o gostinho daquele singelo momento de felicidade.

-x-x-x-x-

Keiko estacionou o carro no pátio da concessionária. Era um daqueles prédios enormes, situados numa área movimentada de Tóquio, bem distante do seu bairro tranqüilo e sereno. Tinham enfrentado um trânsito complicado, o que atrasou a viagem, mas o tempo correu sem ser percebido, pois ela e Kakashi passaram todo o caminho conversando sobre diversos assuntos, começando por uma descrição detalhada do Ichiraku e seu ramen - que Kakashi fez a pedido de Keiko – e chegando ao assunto principal do dia: motos.

Keiko estava sentindo-se inesperadamente empolgada, visto que seus dias ao lado de Kakashi estavam contados, e que ela havia ficado muito preocupada diante da perspectiva de Kakashi ir atrás do autor do Naruto. Porém, por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, seu coração estava falando alto, impedindo que ela escutasse os problemas que a sua razão insistia em recitar repetidamente na sua cabeça, como um mantra bizarro.

Talvez fosse a adrenalina que corria em suas veias sempre que visualizava a cena de Kakashi pilotando uma moto, ou talvez a bebedeira da noite anterior tivesse afrouxado algum parafuso em sua cabeça. Ela não sabia dizer. Mas o que importava, é que ela estava gostando desse novo sentimento.

Uma moça bem vestida veio atendê-los, e Keiko a odiou no instante em que ela os cumprimentou. Ela parecia ter 1,80m de altura, empoleirada naquele salto-agulha. Suas unhas, de uma polegada de comprimento, estavam pintadas de vermelho cereja, enquanto sua blusa branca possuía mais transparência do que o recomendado pelas normas de ética do trabalho, permitindo que qualquer pessoa soubesse que seu sutiã era de renda.

"_Ah, não. Outra Natsumegera na minha vida, não!"_ – Keiko pensou, exasperada.

O crachá, posicionado estrategicamente na altura do decote, de modo que todos que olhassem para ele acabariam vendo a fartura dos seus seios, indicava que aquela distinta donzela se chamava Harumi.

Keiko não evitou que seus olhos voassem para o rosto de Kakashi, buscando qualquer sinal de que ele estava admirando a voluptuosidade daquela mulher. Mas ele estava aparentemente muito distraído, olhando os veículos expostos no saguão do prédio.

Embora ele não parecesse ter sido fisgado pelos _atrativos_ da mulher, Keiko não queria correr nenhum risco. Num súbito momento de inspiração, ela forçou um sorriso, apontou para um atendente que estava distante, no fundo da loja, e disse:

- Temos um horário marcado com aquele rapaz.

Harumi franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, decepcionada por não ter a chance de atender aquele bonitão misterioso que acompanhava a baixinha ruiva. Por que ele usava uma máscara? Devia ser algum famoso se escondendo dos fotógrafos. Que pena que ela não teria a chance de dar a ele o seu número de telefone...

- Ok... – Ela disse, recompondo-se. - Sejam bem vindos.

Keiko deu outro sorriso forçado, pegou Kakashi pelo braço e praticamente o arrastou para longe da Natsume número dois.

Quando estavam a certa distância, Keiko arriscou uma olhadela para Kakashi. Ele estava segurando o riso.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Não temos horário marcado, temos? – Ele perguntou, divertido.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Ela praticamente grunhiu.

Kakashi deixou escapar uma risadinha, lembrando-se que Keiko também ficara muito aborrecida quando ele mencionara a Sakura apenas como sendo uma ninja médica que ele conhecia.

- Quem olha para você não imagina que pode ser tão ciumenta. – Ele falou.

Keiko olhou para ele com os olhos apertados.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? – Ela negaria tudo até a morte, envergonhada demais por ele ter percebido. – Pare de ser tão convencido! - Sibilou, mas, no fundo, ela sabia que ele tinha razão.

O sorriso de Kakashi se alargou, mas ele não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Keiko já havia se adiantado e cumprimentado o atendente. Com um sorriso animado e um ar jovial, o rapaz guiou os dois até o setor de motos, que ficava dois andares acima.

- E então, vocês já têm ideia do modelo que vão querer? – O atendente perguntou.

- Hm... – Keiko não tinha pensado nisso. No fundo, ela não estava muito preocupada com modelos. Ela só queria sair dali com uma moto. – Queremos ver os modelos que você tem disponível para entrega imediata. Depois decidimos qual delas vamos levar.

- Entendi. Tenho diversos tipos de motos que podem ser entregues ainda hoje e todo o tempo disponível para vocês. Que tal começarmos por esta seção?

Os olhos do rapaz brilharam e ele sorriu. Entrega imediata? Era desse tipo de cliente que ele gostava.

Passaram cerca de uma hora caminhando por entre várias fileiras de motocicletas de diversos tipos: _custom, off-road, street_... Mas as que mais agradaram Kakashi foram as esportivas; aquelas motos com design futurista, enormes e ultra-velozes.

Tinham passado por diversos modelos esportivos até que chegaram no corredor das Kawasakis. A primeira moto da fila era uma obra de arte. Sua cor negra reluzia debaixo das luzes que iluminavam o saguão. Toda a moto era negra, exceto pelos anéis do amortecedor traseiro, pintados de vermelho-sangue.

Kakashi apontou para o ponto vermelho e cochichou no ouvido de Keiko:

- Vermelho. Como você, Aka-chan.

Como que para confirmar o que ele havia dito, Keiko ficou completamente corada. Um pouco tímida, ela apontou para o nome da moto escrito na carenagem e sussurrou de volta:

- Ninja. Como você, Kakashi-kun.

Kakashi olhou para onde ela estava apontando. De fato, havia a palavra "Ninja" estampada na moto.

O atendente sorriu, e apressou-se em dizer:

- Esta é uma Kawasaki Ninja 650 cilindradas. Se me permitem dizer, é uma excelente motocicleta. Veloz, muito agradável de pilotar. Bom desempenho tanto no trânsito da cidade, quanto na autoestrada. Além disso, o banco do carona tem uma suave inclinação, permitindo que o passageiro se acomode confortavelmente.

- Gostei dessa moto... – Kakashi disse, com um ar pensativo.

- Eu também. – Keiko concordou. – Vamos ficar com ela.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou o atendente, animado. – Vamos ao escritório fazer os acertos finais da compra.

-x-x-x-x-

Keiko e Kakashi saíram da concessionária no meio da tarde. A moto ficara sob a supervisão de um dos mecânicos, que se encarregara de limpar toda a graxa dos pneus novos, para que pudesse ser usada assim que saísse da garagem, sem riscos de derrapar.

A primeira etapa do plano estava concluída. O próximo passo seria uma visita à escola de pilotagem. O lugar não ficava muito distante, então gastaram pouco mais de 5 minutos para chegarem lá. O gerente do lugar era um velho amigo dos pais de Keiko. Quando ele a viu entrar na escola, cumprimentou-a com ternura.

- Keiko-chan! Já faz muito tempo que você não aparece por aqui! – Seu sorriso era margeado por rugas que denunciavam a sua idade avançada.

- Como vai, Tetsuo-san?

- Vou muito bem para um velho de 70 anos. – E ele piscou para ela. – Ora, quem é o seu amigo? – Ele olhou para Kakashi com interesse.

- Ah, este é o Hatake Kakashi.

Os dois se cumprimentaram educadamente.

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Sensei, eu vim pedir um favor... – Keiko disse, um pouco tímida. – Eu sei que isso não é muito comum, mas eu queria uma aula intensiva de pilotagem de motos.

- Ah, mas não podemos negar um favor para a pequena Kei-chan. - O velhinho sorriu paternalmente. – A aula é para você?

Keiko olhou para Kakashi, que estivera apenas observando a conversa, distraído, então olhou de volta para Tetsuo, apontou para o ninja e disse:

- Não. É para nós dois.

_(Continua...)_

-x-x-x-x-

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Hashi: **Talheres de madeira usados no japão.

**Ichiraku:** Famoso restaurante de ramen da série Naruto.

**Kokoro:** Coração.

**Ramen: **Também conhecido como lamen, é um prato japonês de origem chinesa. É uma espécie de sopa com macarrão fino, ervas, legumes, carne de porco ou peixe.

**Shinobi: **ninja

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Yo, minna! Gostaram do capítulo? Que tal um pouco mais de adrenalina no próximo? Vocês não perdem por esperar! \o/ Um Grande beijo e até a semana que vem!


	21. Quando o Coração Fala (Parte II)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Ohayooooo! FELIZ PÁSCOA! :D como estão todos vocês? Espero que tenham tido uma boa semana. ^^ Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de dar um aviso: estou com uma viagem prevista para a semana que vem. Nada está definido com certeza, então existe a possibilidade dela não acontecer. Em todo o caso, se eu não postar no próximo sábado, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu ehehe. Vou tentar postar o mais rápido que eu puder, ok? ^^ Bom, espero que vocês gostem de ler este capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. ;) Um beijo beeeeeeem grande para todos vocês! Aproveitem a páscoa! :D Só não comam chocolate demais. xD Até o próximo capítulo! \o/

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 14 – Quando o Coração Fala (Parte II)**

_Viva intensamente cada minuto ao lado dele._

_(Miko do templo Kokoro)_

O céu já estava alaranjado por causa do pôr do sol. Keiko estava sentada numa cadeira, exausta, pois passara a tarde inteira tentando se equilibrar na moto. No final das contas, desistira de aprender a pilotar motos e se conformara em dirigir automóveis, apenas.

Kakashi, por sua vez, surpreendera a todos. Em pouco tempo, ele já estava pilotando como se fizesse aquilo há anos. Nenhum cone derrubado nas manobras e nenhuma arrancada brusca ou freio desnecessário. Ele não havia encostado o pé no chão na hora errada e nem deixara o motor da moto morrer.

Keiko não sabia por que estava surpresa. No fundo, ela já imaginava que ele seria um exímio piloto, afinal, tinha todas as qualidades necessárias para isso: agilidade, equilíbrio, reflexos rápidos e um bom raciocínio. Não era à toa que era da elite ninja de Konoha.

Ela suspirou e olhou as horas no relógio do celular. Já fazia mais de uma hora que Kakashi havia saído com o instrutor para fazer o treinamento de pilotagem no trânsito. Estava sentada na recepção da escola, enquanto Tetsuo cochilava, debruçado no balcão.

Tudo estava tão monótono que ela chegou a sentir vontade de cochilar também. Porém, o seu celular vibrou, despertando-a. Era uma mensagem de Aki.

**De: HirokiAki**

**Para: Watanabe Keiko**

_E aí, já agarrou de vez o bonitão?_

Keiko revirou os olhos e começou a digitar uma resposta, mas perdeu a paciência e resolveu ligar para a amiga.

- Ei! – A voz dela atendeu alegremente do outro lado. – Não tínhamos combinado de nos comunicar apenas por mensagens?

- Está tudo bem, podemos conversar. O Kakashi não está por perto. – Keiko respondeu.

- Como assim: "não está por perto"? O que vocês andaram aprontado?

- Você me disse para distraí-lo, não foi? Então eu o trouxe para uma escola de pilotagem.

Aki riu do outro lado da linha.

- Não era bem _esse tipo de distração_ que eu tinha em mente para vocês dois, mas tudo bem.

Por que ela sempre tinha que colocar malícia nas coisas?

- Alguma novidade? – Keiko apressou-se em desviar o rumo da conversa.

- Sim! – A empolgação de Aki era tamanha que Keiko sentiu-se contagiada. – Você tem, oficialmente, 15 dias de descanso, a contar de hoje. Então risque a palavra "trabalho" do seu vocabulário nesse período.

O coração de Keiko foi invadido por uma onda de felicidade e gratidão.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Ela quis saber.

- Contatos, Kei-chan. Tudo depende de _quem_ você conhece. Mas isso não importa agora. Temos outro assunto urgente para tratar: o Kushimoto.

- Kishimoto. – Keiko a corrigiu.

- Que seja. Você tem toda razão quando diz que não vai ser uma coisa nada boa se o Kakashi se encontrar com ele.

- É claro que não vai.

Aki fingiu não ouvir a interrupção da amiga e continuou:

- Liguei para o Akira e ele topou se passar pelo empresário do Kishimoto. Mas ainda tenho que acertar alguns pontos dessa história, então apenas diga para o Kakashi que você conhece alguém que pode entrar em contato com ele, tudo bem?

Keiko estava surpresa com a engenhosidade de Aki.

- Podemos mesmo confiar no Akira, Aki-chan?

- Claro que podemos! – Keiko pôde sentir toda a indignação da amiga. – Você acha que eu namoraria um cara em que não confiasse?

- Me desculpe... – Tinha sido mesmo uma pergunta tola. - O Akira sabe que o Kakashi é... Hm... De outro lugar? – Keiko evitou dizer "de outro mundo", dando uma olhadinha discreta na direção de Tetsuo. O velhinho ainda cochilava sobre o balcão, mas ela preferia não se arriscar.

- Sabe. E foi um trabalho e tanto fazê-lo acreditar. Mas, no fim das contas, ele achou a história fantástica e não vê a hora de conhecer o Kakashi. Aliás... – Aki deu uma risadinha. – Ele perguntou se vocês dois não gostariam de jantar conosco qualquer dia desses. Você sabe, num programa típico de casais.

Keiko engasgou. Quando estava pensando numa resposta para dar à amiga, a porta da recepção se abriu e Kakashi entrou, acompanhado do instrutor.

- Eu tenho que desligar, Aki-chan.

- Ok, entendi. Depois a gente conversa melhor!

Keiko guardou o celular no bolso.

- Yo! – Kakashi colocou o capacete na cadeira ao lado dela. E passou a mão pelos cabelos, numa tentativa vã de colocá-los no lugar. – Curtindo a vista? – Ele indicou Tetsuo com o queixo.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – Keiko disse com um tom mórbido, típico de quem passou muito tempo sem nada para fazer. – E então, como foi no trânsito?

Quem respondeu foi o instrutor.

- O Kakashi é um excelente aluno. Eu diria que ele pilota como um veterano. Fiquei surpreso com o seu desempenho! Nunca vi nada do tipo.

Keiko olhou para Kakashi, admirada. Ele sorriu e novamente passou uma mão pelos cabelos, envergonhado.

- Bom, isso significa que nosso tempo aqui na escola se encerrou. – Ela se levantou. O barulho da conversa, finalmente, fez Tetsuo acordar.

- Oh, ho! Acho que peguei no sono!

Keiko se aproximou dele.

- Obrigada, Tetsuo-san.

- Não precisa agradecer, Keiko-chan! Só não desapareça, sim? Venha visitar os velhos amigos.

Eles se despediram de Tetsuo e do instrutor, e saíram da escola.

- E então? Qual o seu plano agora? – Kakashi perguntou.

Keiko sentiu seu coração se acelerar. Ela vinha desejando esse momento desde o minuto em que tivera a ideia de trazer Kakashi para andar de moto. Tentando conter a euforia, mas sem muito sucesso, ela disse:

- Vamos voltar à concessionária e pegar a Ninja. Eu não vejo a hora de experimentá-la.

-x-x-x-x-

O sol tinha acabado de se pôr e, embora já estivesse escuro, o céu estava sem estrelas por causa de diversas nuvens que flutuavam acima de suas cabeças. O rapaz que atendera Keiko e Kakashi mais cedo lhes entregou as chaves e dois capacetes.

- Chegaram em cima da hora, já estávamos quase fechando! – Ele disse. – Depois venham escolher jaquetas e botas impermeáveis. São ideais pra andar de moto!

- Obrigada. – Keiko disse, e acenou, despedindo-se do rapaz, que se afastava.

Ficaram a sós no pátio da concessionária. O coração de Keiko martelava em seu peito. Ela estendeu a chave para Kakashi.

- Vai ter coragem de subir na garupa de um novato? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Não, Keiko não teria coragem se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa. Mas era Kakashi quem estava ali, e ela não sentia medo algum. A razão de Keiko berrava um sonoro "não faça isso!" em sua mente. Mas hoje, contrariando qualquer expectativa, quem estava falando mais alto era o seu coração. E ele gritava para que Keiko deixasse as coisas acontecerem.

- Eu confio em você. – Ela respondeu.

Kakashi pegou as chaves, sentou-se na moto e colocou o capacete.

Keiko pôs uma mão no ombro dele, buscando apoio para sentar-se no banco de trás. Ela teve que pisar no apoio para os pés, erguer o corpo no ar e praticamente executar um movimento de balé para conseguir passar uma perna para o outro lado. Porque essas esportivas tinham que ter os assentos do carona tão elevados? Ela sentou-se um pouco rápido demais, e a inclinação do banco imediatamente fez com que seu corpo fosse para frente, chocando-se com as costas de Kakashi. Sua testa bateu atrás do capacete dele, fazendo um som oco.

- Ai. – Keiko murmurou.

- Tudo bem aí? – Ele perguntou.

- Aquele atendente nos enganou quando disse que o banco do passageiro era confortável. – Ela respondeu, azeda, massageando a testa. – É melhor eu colocar logo o meu capacete...

Kakashi riu, mas havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz quando ele perguntou:

- Você acha que está insegura aí atrás?

- Não. – Keiko respondeu com sinceridade e completou, timidamente: - Suas costas são um bom apoio.

- Hm...

Havia certa malícia no tom dele ou era só impressão?

Quando ouviu o _click _da trava do capacete de Keiko, Kakashi girou a chave no painel, e o motor da Ninja deu um rugido potente. Keiko sentiu a descarga de adrenalina pulsar em seu sangue.

A sua razão tentou desesperadamente persuadi-la a desistir, repetindo frases como: "Isso é loucura! É muito perigoso! Alguém pode se machucar!". Mas o seu coração abafava todos esses ruídos, dizendo apenas duas palavras: "Seja feliz".

E a frase da Miko veio à tona, fazendo coro com o seu coração.

"_Viva intensamente cada minuto ao lado dele."_

Instintivamente, ela abraçou Kakashi com força, então ele colocou sua mão esquerda sobre as dela, apertando-as suavemente, virou a cabeça para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo e disse:

- Segure firme.

-x-x-x-x-

O vento soprava com força, na medida em que rasgavam a estrada, velozes. Keiko estava vestindo apenas uma calça _jeans_ e uma blusinha de malha e a única coisa que ainda estava mantendo-a aquecida, eram as costas de Kakashi.

Já tinham se afastado bastante do centro movimentado da cidade, e chegaram às proximidades do litoral. Com Keiko indicando o caminho, Kakashi entrou por uma estrada secundária e deserta. Algum tempo depois, chegaram numa pequena praia, que parecia esquecida pelo habitantes daquela região.

Kakashi desligou a moto e tirou o capacete. Keiko ainda estava abraçada a ele com força, e ele percebeu que seus braços tremiam um pouco.

- Você está tremendo. – Ele disse com uma voz suave.

- Eu devia ter trazido um agasalho. – Keiko se justificou e se deu conta de que ainda estava com os braços ao redor da cintura dele. Sentindo o rosto arder em chamas, rapidamente se afastou e, com algum esforço, conseguiu descer da moto. Ela tirou o capacete, colocou-o sobre o banco e deu alguns passos na areia, em direção ao mar.

A praia estava escura, já que as nuvens cobriam a lua no céu, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda conseguia ver o balançar suave das ondas. Uma brisa fria soprou, jogando seus cabelos por cima dos seus ombros e ela estremeceu.

Braços acolhedores surgiram às suas costas, envolvendo-a num abraço. Imediatamente, uma onda de calor percorreu o seu corpo. E ela sabia que aquele calor não era somente o corpo de Kakashi aquecendo o seu. Era também o calor do seu sangue correndo mais rápido nas suas veias e o calor de um sentimento que apenas Kakashi havia despertado nela, um sentimento que fazia seu coração clamar por algo mais do que um abraço.

- Você vai pegar um resfriado se não se aquecer. – Keiko ouviu a voz calma de Kakashi soar atrás de si. Como ele podia ficar tão sereno, enquanto ela lutava para recuperar o fôlego e manter-se em pé? – O vento frio está soprando forte, hoje. Vai chover. – Ele constatou, casualmente.

Keiko não conseguiu responder. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o contato das suas costas de encontro ao peito dele e ela podia senti-lo subir e descer, suavemente, seguindo o ritmo da sua respiração. As mãos dele estavam envolvendo as suas, mantendo-as cruzadas na altura do umbigo.

Kakashi acompanhou o silêncio de Keiko por um tempo, olhando ao redor e admirando o mar escuro.

- Como você descobriu este lugar? – Ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Keiko suspirou. Aquela pergunta lhe trouxera lembranças nostálgicas.

- Meu pai costumava me trazer aqui com a mamãe. Eles diziam que todo mundo precisa ter um lugar onde encontrem paz e tranquilidade.

- Hm... –Kakashi murmurou. – E você precisa encontrar paz e tranquilidade?

Sim. Ela precisava. Precisava de paz para apaziguar a guerra que acontecia entre sua razão e seu coração. E precisava de tranqüilidade para lidar com a idéia de ter que se separar de Kakashi em poucos dias. Esse pensamento trouxe lágrimas indesejadas aos seus olhos.

- Eu preciso. – Ela disse com a voz trêmula.

- Por quê?

- Você sabe o porquê. – Ela esquivou-se de colocar tudo em palavras, e sentiu Kakashi suspirar.

Ele sabia. E o seu silêncio dizia que ele também estava encontrando dificuldades em lidar com o que estava acontecendo.

Um relâmpago clareou o céu, sem aviso e, logo em seguida, um trovão monstruoso ecoou no ar. Keiko se encolheu, com medo, e Kakashi apertou-a ainda mais em seus braços.

- Quer voltar pra casa? – Ele perguntou, e ela se limitou a negar, balançando a cabeça.

Keiko não queria sair daquele abraço. Ela queria aproveitar aquele momento um pouco mais, e queria aproveitar que sua razão havia aceitado a derrota daquela batalha e que, por enquanto, ela estava quieta num canto da sua mente, deixando apenas o seu coração falando livremente.

Ela sentiu uma carícia suave em sua orelha direita e reconheceu aquela textura imediatamente: era o tecido da máscara de Kakashi. Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo. Os fios de cabelo dele tocaram sua bochecha, na medida em que ele aproximou ainda mais o rosto do seu.

- Por que você só existe nesse mundo? – Ele sussurrou.

Aquela não era uma pergunta a ser respondida. Era uma reclamação. Uma crítica ao destino, que havia colocado os dois naquele impasse cruel.

Keiko também tinha uma reclamação a fazer: por que ela não podia ir para o mundo dele? A resposta que a Miko lhe dera era muito vaga e praticamente impossível de compreender.

"_Eu não posso fazer isso duas vezes." –_ A voz da Sacerdotisa ecoou em sua memória, e ela fechou os olhos com força, na esperança de que aquelas lembranças dolorosas fossem embora.

Mas foi o beijo que Kakashi depositou em seu pescoço que fez com que ela se esquecesse de tudo, e se concentrasse apenas na sensação do tecido da máscara dele acariciando sua pele.

Outro relâmpago rasgou o céu, clareando tudo ao redor, e ele também foi seguido por um ribombar ensurdecedor dos trovões. Mas desta vez, Keiko não sentiu medo.

- Aka-chan... – A voz dele acariciou seu apelido. – Me perdoe... – Ele parecia estar travando uma batalha interna.

- Perdoar? – Ela ficou confusa.

- Sim... Por que eu não estou conseguindo mais manter meu autocontrole... – Sem aviso, ele virou-a para que ela ficasse de frente para ele.

"_Ah, Kakashi-kun..."_ – Diante daquela declaração, Keiko não pôde mais resistir, e deixou que o seu coração assumisse o controle dos seus movimentos. Então, ela ergueu uma das mãos, tateou o rosto dele em busca da borda da máscara e deslizou-a para baixo.

As densas nuvens no céu encobriam a lua e as estrelas, e a escuridão da noite os envolvia. Era impossível enxergar qualquer coisa além de silhuetas difusas.

Keiko colocou sua mão no rosto de Kakashi, sentindo o calor da sua pele. Ele inclinou o rosto e beijou-lhe a testa. Depois beijou a ponta do seu nariz e, por fim, sua boca. Foi um beijo suave e cheio de ternura, mas que carregava em si todo o turbilhão de sentimentos que devastavam aqueles dois corações.

Kakashi deslizou uma mão pelas costas de Keiko, pousando-a em sua cintura, e puxou-a mais para perto, sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de mantê-la ali para sempre. Sua boca procurou a dela com mais urgência, numa tentativa de compensar todo o tempo em que ele desejou beijá-la e se conteve.

Os raios ficaram mais frequentes no céu e a atmosfera ficou mais densa. Aos poucos, a chuva começou a cair.

Eles estavam tão perdidos naquele momento, que só perceberam a chuva quando seus cabelos e roupas começaram a ficar encharcados. Com dificuldade, romperam o contato entre os seus lábios, mas mantiveram os rostos próximos, incapazes de se separarem totalmente.

Keiko sentiu uma onda de tristeza invadi-la, e voltou a sentir frio. Por que a chuva tinha que cair logo agora? Por que esse banho de realidade justamente quando ela estava deixando o seu coração falar? Ela colocou as mãos na máscara de Kakashi e cobriu o seu rosto. Então lhe deu um beijo casto por sobre o tecido. O sonho havia terminado.

Mas Kakashi pensou diferente. Quando ela começou a se afastar, ele a impediu. Com um movimento rápido, tirou a máscara, colocou uma mão em sua nuca e puxou-a para outro beijo, tão profundo que Keiko desligou-se completamente de tudo ao seu redor. Quando ele a soltou, ela estava sem fôlego. Com os lábios ainda roçando os seus, ele disse:

- Vamos para casa.

Uma nova onda de calor surgiu de dentro do seu peito, e Keiko leu nas entrelinhas do que ele havia acabado de dizer. Ela sabia o que ele queria, e o seu coração queria a mesma coisa. Desta vez, ela deixaria que ele falasse mais alto.

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Miko:** Sacerdotisa.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Comentáriooooooossss! Quero saber o que acharam. ^^ Super beijocas! =*


	22. Desejos e Sentimentos (Parte I)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Oieeeee, minna! ^^ Finalmente, o capítulo ficou pronto! Confesso que nunca pensei que acharia tão difícil escrevê-lo... Foi um exercício contínuo para manter o equilíbrio entre o romance e o desejo. Bem, espero ter conseguido. X) Tomara que gostem. Super beijooooo!

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 15 – Desejos e Sentimentos (Parte I)**

"_Mas onde se deve procurar a liberdade é nos sentimentos. _

_Esses é que são a essência viva da alma."_

_(Johann Goethe)_

Suas roupas estavam encharcadas e seus cabelos grudavam em seus rostos enquanto atravessavam o saguão do prédio, em direção ao elevador, deixando um rastro molhado por onde passavam.

Quando chegaram, finalmente, ao apartamento, Keiko fez menção de ligar o interruptor da sala, mas Kakashi não pretendia permanecer ali por muito tempo. Então ele a ergueu nos braços antes que ela conseguisse acender a luz, e a carregou para o quarto, colocando-a no chão aos pés da cama.

O coração de Keiko pulsava num ritmo frenético, tão rápido que ela nem tinha mais certeza se ele estava batendo ou se estava parado. Kakashi puxou-a com carinho pela cintura, colando seu corpo no dele. As mãos dela tremiam, e ela sabia que não era só por causa do frio. Mesmo assim, ela conseguiu tatear em busca da borda do tecido que cobria o rosto do seu shinobi. Quando ela começou a puxá-lo para baixo, Kakashi a impediu, e fez com que ela encontrasse a borda _inferior_ da máscara, aquela que estava na altura das suas clavículas.

Keiko soube na mesma hora o que ele queria. Então ela puxou a máscara _para cima_, retirando-a completamente, e deixou que caísse no chão.

Assim que se viu livre do tecido que cobria seu rosto, Kakashi encontrou os lábios dela.

O beijo dele tinha o gosto de chuva, de desejo reprimido e de paixão. Keiko se perdeu nas carícias que a língua dele fazia na sua, e suas pernas, esquecidas, enfraqueceram. Ela buscou apoio em seus ombros, e ele a segurou pela cintura, derrubando-a na cama logo depois. Suas mãos habilidosas despiram delicadamente cada peça de roupa que ela usava, e, em um minuto, Keiko estava apenas de _lingerie._

Sua pele ainda estava úmida e cada poro do seu corpo estava arrepiado, mas ela não sentia frio algum. O calor de Kakashi a mantinha aquecida, e quanto mais profundamente ele a beijava, mais o seu corpo se aquecia.

Ele ergueu o corpo e tirou a camisa molhada. Keiko não podia vê-lo, pois todas as luzes do apartamento estavam apagadas. Porém, nos breves instantes em que os raios clareavam o céu, a luminosidade que entrava pela janela permitia que ela tivesse pequenos vislumbres do contorno do corpo dele: braços, ombros, tórax... Uma pintura em preto e branco, contraste de luz e sombra, mostrando um corpo esguio, porém atlético, deitando-se por cima do seu.

Kakashi beijou-lhe os lábios, mais uma vez, e depois espalhou beijos pelo seu pescoço, descendo até a altura dos seios. Ali ele parou e se afastou, apenas pelo tempo suficiente para descer as alças do sutiã de Keiko pelos seus braços. Instintivamente ela arqueou o corpo, e ele aproveitou para abrir o fecho às suas costas, jogando a peça íntima no chão.

Os lábios dele voltaram a tocar a sua pele, agora desnuda, e ela deixou escapar um gemido baixo e tímido. Aquele som aumentou ainda mais o desejo de Kakashi, e Keiko pôde senti-lo pressionando suas pernas. Sua boca, faminta, desceu um pouco mais, e alcançou o umbigo dela, depositando ali um único beijo, insinuando o trajeto que pretendia traçar a partir de agora.

Keiko fechou os olhos com força, dominada por sentimentos que ela nem mesmo sabia que podia ter, enquanto Kakashi beijava, provocante, a última peça de tecido que ainda cobria seu corpo.

- Ah, Aka-chan... – A voz dele estava rouca, selvagem, e seu timbre grave fez com que Keiko se arrepiasse ainda mais.

Ele mordeu a renda delicada da calcinha e puxou-a para baixo, devagar, até que, depois de longos segundos de expectativa e desejo, Keiko se encontrou completamente nua. Ele se afastou e ficou de pé, e ela assistiu, com o coração acelerado e sem fôlego, Kakashi se despir por completo.

Ele voltou a deitar-se sobre seu corpo, encontrando um lugar entre suas pernas. Inclinou o corpo, beijou seu pescoço, o lóbulo da sua orelha e deu dois beijos delicados nas pálpebras dos seus olhos. Sua respiração ofegante se misturou com a de Keiko quando seus lábios entreabertos ficaram próximos dos dela. Então, carinhoso, ele a beijou, mais uma vez.

Embora não pudesse vê-lo, Keiko podia _senti-lo._ E as sensações eram avassaladoras. Quando ele a beijou, ela soube o que iria acontecer, e a sua mente consciente se desligou, deixando-a a mercê dos instintos e dos seus desejos e sentimentos mais profundos.

Murmúrios baixos e desconexos escaparam de suas gargantas, na medida em que seus corpos se uniam cada vez mais, até que sentissem como se fossem uma pessoa só.

As mãos dela encontraram as costas nuas dele, e seus dedos deslizaram por toda a sua extensão, contornando os músculos tensionados e bem definidos. Sua boca procurou a dele e foi recebida com um beijo tão intenso quanto o ritmo com que seus corpos se movimentavam.

Por quanto tempo permaneceram ali? Por toda a eternidade, pois o tempo deixou de correr e o espaço deixou de existir. Naquele momento não havia o mundo de Keiko e nem o mundo de Kakashi. Havia apenas o mundo deles dois, repleto de sensações, de desejos e de sentimentos.

-x-x-x-x-

Os poucos raios de sol que entravam pela janela acariciaram sua pele. Keiko lutou para voltar a dormir e continuar o sonho bom que estava tendo. Nele, ela e Kakashi faziam amor. Ela se mexeu sob o lençol, despertando um pouco mais.

"_Não... não quero acordar..."_

Mas seu esforço foi em vão, e ela sentiu-se despertar por completo. Aquele sonho estava tão bom... Parecia tão real... Ela tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Lembrou-se de estar na praia com Kakashi e dos dois voltando para casa, debaixo de uma chuva forte. Mas quando entravam no apartamento, suas lembranças se fundiam com o sonho e ela não conseguia mais distinguir o que era real do que era imaginação.

Tateou a cama ao seu lado e percebeu que estava vazia. Criando coragem, abriu um pouquinho os olhos. O quarto estava silencioso e claro. O céu azulado do outro lado da janela não tinha nenhum vestígio do temporal da noite anterior.

"_Foi só um sonho..."_ – Keiko pensou sonolenta, começando a sentir uma pontada de tristeza.

Ergueu o corpo, sentando-se, e o lençol que a cobria escorregou, revelando sua pele desnuda. No mesmo instante, ela corou.

Não tinha sido um sonho. Tudo o que achava ter sido uma fantasia, fora realidade. Um calor gostoso se instalou no seu ventre quando as lembranças da noite anterior ficaram claras em sua memória. Ela sorriu, fechou os olhos e inspirou a deliciosa brisa matinal que entrava em seu quarto.

Mas onde Kakashi estava? Seus olhos voaram para o travesseiro ao lado do seu. Ele havia dormido em sua cama, ela tinha certeza; agora se lembrava de ter se aninhado no peito dele, envolvida em seu abraço, antes de adormecer profundamente.

Saiu da cama e procurou suas roupas, mas elas não estavam no chão, nem debaixo da cama. Tampouco estavam em qualquer outro lugar visível. Onde teriam ido parar?

Pegando roupas lavadas no guarda-roupa, ela se vestiu e saiu do quarto. Como sempre, o apartamento estava silencioso. Ela já estava se acostumando com isso. A porta do quarto de Kakashi estava entreaberta e ela esticou a mão para empurrá-la, mas desistiu no meio do gesto. O que iria falar pra ele? Como deveria agir? Ela não tinha pensado nisso, e agora se sentia sem jeito e ansiosa.

Invadir o quarto dele não lhe pareceu a coisa mais certa a ser feita. Então ela deu meia volta, caminhou na ponta dos pés até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Erguendo os olhos, olhou-se no espelho. Seu reflexo mostrou uma Keiko corada e levemente ofegante, refém da sua própria mente que insistia em recordar cada detalhe da noite anterior. Seus cabelos ainda estavam despenteados e úmidos, então ela se lembrou do banho de chuva que havia tomado no caminho para casa.

"_Preciso de um banho de verdade..."_

Keiko se despiu, entrou no chuveiro e deixou que a ducha de água morna massageasse suavemente seus ombros, relaxando seu corpo. Lavou os cabelos com seu xampu de cereja, e depois de um tempo, quando estava sentindo-se devidamente limpa e relaxada, saiu do banho, secou os cabelos e se vestiu.

Só então se deu conta de que estava faminta. Então foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comer.

Ela reparou que a porta da área de serviço estava aberta e seu coração se acelerou. Será que Kakashi estava ali? Keiko não se surpreenderia se ele estivesse fazendo exercícios matinais, mesmo depois de toda a atividade da noite anterior.

Com o rosto em brasa, ela arriscou espiar o lado de fora.

O lugar estava vazio. Erguendo os olhos, Keiko viu as suas roupas penduradas no varal ao lado das roupas dele, secando, e ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Ele era um homem muito organizado.

Quando se virou para voltar à cozinha, deu de cara com Kakashi e seu coração falhou uma batida.

- Yo! – Ele disse jovial. Estava mascarado, usando uma regata branca e uma calça azul-marinho de moletom. Um sorriso torto brincava em seus lábios, enquanto ele permanecia de braços cruzados, encostando um dos ombros no umbral da porta. Ele era a personificação da descontração.

- Oi... – Keiko conseguiu dizer em meio ao nervosismo que lhe acometeu. Mas isso foi tudo. Nenhuma outra palavra conseguiu sair da sua boca.

Kakashi riu, divertido, e puxou Keiko para um abraço, pegando-a de surpresa.

- Não me diga que está envergonhada. – Ele disse em meio ao sorriso, murmurando de encontro ao ouvido dela.

- Eu estou. – Keiko sentiu uma vontade instintiva de fazer um beicinho.

- Mesmo depois da noite de ontem?

Ela se afastou um pouco e deu-lhe um tapa no braço.

- Eu não estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa, ao contrário de você, que vive lendo aqueles livros _hentais_. – Protestou.

Kakashi riu.

- Acredite, aqueles livros não são nada comparados ao que aconteceu com a gente... – Ele disse, provocante, e Keiko afundou o rosto em sua camiseta, escondendo-se, envergonhada.

- Dá pra parar de ser assim tão pervertido? – Sua voz saiu abafada contra o peito de Kakashi. – Onde está aquele shinobi sério e contido?

- Que shinobi? – Ele fingiu procurar alguém.

Keiko olhou para cima, encarando-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não se faça de ingênuo. – Disse, manhosa, e ele riu. – A propósito, onde você estava? Acordei e não vi você...

- Hm... Sentiu saudades?

- Pare de ser convencido. – Ela estreitou os olhos, mas não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso bobo que apareceu em seu rosto. – Fiquei apenas... curiosa.

- Sei... – Ele deu uma risadinha e ganhou um tapa mais forte no braço. – Ai! Você é forte, sabia?

- Eu sou? – Por essa Keiko não esperava. Seus olhos voaram para a marca vermelha no ombro esquerdo de Kakashi. Ela tinha um formato que lembrava a sua mão.

- É. Mas eu aguento. – Ele disse, e aquele ar debochado e malicioso estava de novo no tom da sua voz e em seus olhos.

- Kakashi-kun! – Keiko protestou, tímida. – Você poderia voltar ao assunto, por favor?

- Assunto? – Ele se fez de desentendido, mas quando ela o encarou com seus olhos apertados numa linha fina e ameaçadora, ele riu e disse: - Ah, sim, sim! Onde eu estava quando você acordou...

- Hm. – Keiko murmurou em aprovação.

- Eu acordei quando o sol estava aparecendo no horizonte. Você ainda dormia profundamente, então eu me levantei, tomei um banho, coloquei nossas roupas no varal e senti vontade de pensar um pouco.

- Pensar?

- Sim. Eu não quis acordar você, então fui para o meu quarto.

Keiko leu alguma coisa nas entrelinhas, mas não compreendeu o significado. Então achou melhor tentar esclarecer e perguntou um pouco sem jeito:

- No que você pensou?

Kakashi suspirou, e todo o seu ar divertido de antes desapareceu atrás do seu semblante sério.

- Em nós, no meu mundo, nos meus amigos, nas minhas missões...

Keiko sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela já deveria saber que a realidade, cedo ou tarde, viria para acordá-la do sonho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até Keiko dizer:

- A Aki conhece uma pessoa que pode te dar alguma informação sobre o Kishimoto. Ela só me pediu um tempo pra ajeitar as coisas e organizar um encontro.

- Hm...

- Você não parece feliz com a notícia. – Ela constatou.

- Eu não estou muito certo do que estou sentindo. – O olhar dele estava perdido ao longe.

- Você acha que o Kishimoto não vai te ajudar a voltar?

Kakashi olhou para Keiko, inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo suave.

- Não quero pensar sobre isso agora. – E, com uma expressão suave, completou: - Agora eu quero apenas viver mais um dia com você.

_(Continua...)_

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Hentai: **Erótico.

**Shinobi: **Ninja.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Estou esperando ansiosamente pelos comentários de vocês! Até semana que vem! Beijocas da tia!


	23. Desejos e Sentimentos (Parte II)

**Fantasia**

**Nota: **Ohayooooo, minnaaaa! Eu quero agradecer a todos os comentários! Vou respondê-los esta semana, sem falta. É que recentemente eu senti muitas dores nos olhos e tive que reduzir o tempo em frente ao computador. :( Mas acredito que tudo vai ficar bem esta semana! ^^ Também quero explicar, mais uma vez, por que eu não posto mais de uma vez na semana, já que alguns comentários nos 3 sites onde posto esta fic me questionaram isso. Gente, eu trabalho, estudo, cuido da minha família... Eu gosto muito de escrever e gosto muito da companhia e do apoio de vocês. Se não fosse por isso, eu não conseguiria espremer o tempo para escrever a fic. ;x Então acho que um capítulo por semana já é uma vitória. X) A Axly-chan, uma amiga que acompanha a fic desde que ela foi publicada pela primeira vez, sabe que eu costumava desaparecer por meses (e anos até kkkk). Então... É. Uma vez por semana está bom demais para os meus padrões. xD Ok, agora chega de papo e vamos para o capítulo!

Ah! Não se esqueçam de que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Peguei emprestado de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. *reverência*

-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 15 – Desejos e Sentimentos (Parte II)**

_"Mas onde se deve procurar a liberdade é nos sentimentos._

_Esses é que são a essência viva da alma."_

_(Johann Goethe)_

Aquela manhã estava clara, e nuvens brancas flutuavam no céu. O sol aquecia o asfalto e os seus braços desnudos, que estavam ao redor da cintura de Kakashi. Sua mochila estava pesada, cheia de garrafas de água, alguns pacotes de batatas-fritas e doces. O motor da Ninja roncava, potente, enquanto eles se afastavam cada vez mais do agito da grande Tóquio.

Quando as casas ficaram esparsas e o verde da vegetação dominou a paisagem, Kakashi desacelerou e seguiu viagem num ritmo mais lento, dando a Keiko a oportunidade de aproveitar mais um pouco o clima agradável e a bela vista dos campos e das árvores.

A entrada para uma estradinha secundária apareceu ao longe, sinalizada por uma placa onde se lia: "Watanabe". Keiko indicou o caminho para Kakashi, e ele aquiesceu com um aceno de cabeça. Logo estavam percorrendo uma estrada estreita, cortada no meio das árvores.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que divisaram, ao longe, uma casa antiga, feita de madeira clara, destacando-se contra o verde da floresta. Uma coluna espiralada de fumaça saía da chaminé, mostrando que havia alguém em casa. Keiko sorriu.

Kakashi estacionou a moto em frente à varanda e ajudou Keiko a descer. Colocando os capacetes sobre o banco, eles subiram os degraus de madeira e pararam diante da porta.

- Espero que eles estejam aqui... – Keiko murmurou, e bateu 3 vezes.

Eles ouviram passos dentro da casa, depois ouviram um barulho de chaves, e a porta se abriu. Uma senhora de mais ou menos setenta anos apareceu com um olhar intrigado. Porém, quando seus olhos pousaram em Keiko, o seu rosto se iluminou e ela sorriu.

- Keiko-chan?

O sorriso de Keiko se alargou e ela fez uma reverência.

- Bom dia, Mizuki-san!

A velhinha dispensou as formalidades e puxou Keiko para um abraço apertado e longo. Quando se afastou, colocou a mão no rosto dela, olhando-a como se não acreditasse que ela estava ali.

- Quanto tempo, Keiko-chan... Você está muito parecida com a sua mãe!

Keiko inclinou-se e depositou um beijo no rosto de Mizuki.

- Eu estava com saudades, Mizuki-san.

- Eu também! Você não vem aqui desde a morte dos seus... – Mizuki parou de falar, e abanou a mão no ar, como que deixando o assunto de lado. – Bem, não vamos nos lembrar do passado... Estou muito feliz que tenha vindo hoje! – Ela sorriu e olhou para Kakashi. – Vejo que tem novidades para me contar, hm? – Ela piscou para Keiko, que corou no mesmo instante, e olhou rapidamente para Kakashi. Um sorriso torto brincava em seus lábios cobertos pela máscara.

- Mizuki-san, este é o Hatake Kakashi ele é meu... amigo. – Ela realmente não encontrou uma palavra mais apropriada.

- _Amigo?_ – Mizuki parecia desconfiada e sua expressão dizia que ela não acreditava que Kakashi fosse apenas um amigo.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Mizuki-san. – Kakashi se inclinou, cumprimentando-a.

Mizuki o cumprimentou de volta.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Kakashi-kun. Você é muito bonito, pena que esconde metade do rosto. – E piscou para Kakashi.

Keiko engasgou e Kakashi riu, coçando a nuca, sem jeito.

- Eu não entendo essas modas dos jovens de hoje. – Mizuki continuou. - Eles pintam os cabelos de cores esquisitas, e vestem roupas estranhas. A Minha neta é fã de um rapaz que cobre o nariz com um pano... Agora já estão usando máscaras também? Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar... – E ela sorriu de novo, com aquele seu rosto bondoso e alegre. Depois apontou para os cabelos de Kakashi: – Você me faz lembrar o velho Nobu. Aos 40 anos ele já tinha metade do cabelo todo branco. Mas você ainda é muito jovem! Quantos anos você tem? 25? 30?

Kakashi riu e passou uma mão nos cabelos.

- Isso é herança do meu pai. Ele também tinha cabelos desta cor. – Disse.

- Ah, não tem como nos livrarmos das heranças dos pais não é mesmo? – Disse Mizuki. – Veja a Keiko, por exemplo: essas bochechas rosadas são iguais às da mãe dela. E os olhos castanhos são idênticos aos do pai.

Keiko não sabia para onde olhar.

- Venham! – Mizuki exclamou de repente, mudando o assunto. – Vamos entrar e comer alguma coisa. Eu estava mesmo preparando uns dangos para o velho Nobu.

- Ah... – Keiko disse, sem graça. – Mizuki-san, nós viemos mesmo só dar um olá... Na verdade eu queria levar o Kakashi para conhecer a queda d'água.

- Mas é claro! – Mizuki exclamou, animada. – O Nobu plantou vários crisântemos por lá. Já devem ter florescido. Vocês vão adorar! Mas não vou deixá-los sair sem levar nada para comer.

Keiko sabia que não ia adiantar nada explicar que estava com a mochila cheia de lanches. Então apenas aceitou o embrulho caprichado que Mizuki fez, contendo alguns dangos. Depois de acomodá-los com cuidado na mochila, ela e Kakashi se despediram da velha senhora.

Kakashi fez menção de voltar para onde havia estacionado a Ninja, mas Keiko o deteve, segurando sua mão.

- Não dá pra ir lá de moto. Teremos que caminhar.

O olhar de Kakashi se iluminou e Keiko sentiu-se aquecida por dentro. Ela sabia o quanto Kakashi estava ligado ao verde. Ele havia se criado em meio à enorme e densa floresta de Konoha, então era bem óbvio que ele adoraria qualquer coisa que envolvesse andar no meio de árvores, arbustos e gramíneas.

Ela sorriu e o guiou até a entrada de uma trilha estreita, que sumia numa curva por trás das árvores. Assim que entraram sob a copa das árvores, Kakashi parou, tirou a mochila das costas dela, colocou uma alça em seu ombro e disse:

- Deixe o peso comigo.

Caminharam por mais de meia hora dentro da mata. Pássaros cantavam sobre suas cabeças e o vento soprava a copa das árvores, fazendo com que elas sussurrassem docemente sempre que ele as acariciava. O som de água corrente se misturava aos outros sons da floresta, indicando que havia um córrego nas proximidades.

Eles seguiram caminhando num ritmo lento, pois Keiko já havia tropeçado nas raízes das árvores mais de duas vezes, e Kakashi aconselhou-a a ir mais devagar, para que não se machucasse.

- Eu posso carregar você no colo, se quiser. – Ele disse a certa altura, e havia malícia e divertimento em seu olhar.

Embora fosse muito tentador aceitar ser carregada por Kakashi, Keiko queria aproveitar aquela caminhada. Além disso, ela queria mostrar que também podia se locomover dentro da floresta, guiando-o até a cachoeira, embora estivesse seguindo a trilha bem marcada no chão. Se não fosse por ela, certamente teria se perdido no meio do caminho.

Ela já estava ficando ofegante e suada quando, enfim, as árvores foram ficando mais distantes umas das outras, até que, finalmente, se abriram numa pequena clareira coberto de grama. Keiko não conseguiu conter uma exclamação ao ver a belíssima plantação de crisântemos que Nobu havia feito ali.

As flores formavam um verdadeiro arco-íris, com seus tons de rosa, amarelo, laranja, vermelho, lilás, azul e branco. Eram tantas que pareciam formar um tapete. Rasgando o paredão rochoso à frente deles, havia uma pequena cachoeira que se derramava em um lago, de onde saía um riacho que desaparecia floresta adentro.

Keiko já havia estado ali vária vezes em sua infância, mas não se lembrava de ter visto aquele lugar tão lindo como hoje. O clima, as flores, a companhia... Tudo contribuía para que aquele cenário estivesse perfeito.

Kakashi tirou a mochila dos ombros e a colocou no chão. Depois se sentou na grama. Keiko se acomodou ao seu lado.

- Sabe uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer quando estou numa clareira como essa? – Ele perguntou.

- O quê? – Keiko não fazia idéia.

Para sua surpresa, Kakashi deitou-se, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fitou o céu azul.

Keiko fixou ali parada, olhando para ele, sem saber o que fazer.

Os olhos dele encontraram os seus e ele sorriu.

- Você devia experimentar qualquer hora dessas...

Meio sem jeito, ela se deitou também e olhou para o céu.

Ficaram em silêncio, aproveitando aquele momento, ouvindo apenas o canto dos pássaros, o farfalhar das copas das árvores e o som da cachoeira desaguando no lago. A sensação era de uma paz maravilhosa, e Keiko fechou os olhos.

Ela sentiu a mão de Kakashi se entrelaçar na sua, e o seu coração se acelerou, mas ela não abriu os olhos.

- Parece que você gosta muito deste lugar. – Ele disse ao seu lado.

Keiko afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Esta fazenda costumava ser dos meus pais. A Mizuki-san e o Nobu-san eram os caseiros que cuidavam de tudo, até que meus pais morreram. Aí eu transferi este lugar para eles dois.

- Hm...

- Mas mesmo assim, a Vovó Mizuki e o Vovô Nobu nunca tiraram a placa dos Watanabe.

- A Mizuki-san parece gostar muito de você. – Kakashi disse.

Keiko sorriu timidamente.

- É... Acho que ela gosta, sim...

- É difícil não gostar... – A voz dele ficou levemente mais rouca e Keiko se arrepiou, agradecendo intimamente por estar de olhos fechados. Ela não saberia para onde olhar depois dessa declaração.

Permaneceu em silêncio, sem conseguir pensar em nada para dizer.

- Tem outra coisa que eu adoro fazer em dias assim, lá na floresta de Konoha... – Ele quebrou o silêncio.

A memória de Keiko trouxe à tona uma imagem de Kakashi sentado sobre uma árvore, lendo um dos seus livros favoritos. Então ela abriu os olhos, e o encarou.

- Deixa ver se adivinho... Ler os livros da série Icha Icha?

Kakashi riu e concordou coma cabeça.

- Perspicaz, como sempre.

- Hm... Não temos um Icha Icha aqui para você ler, senhor. Peço desculpas. Vou incluir sua sugestão no nosso pacote de serviços. – Ela disse, imitando a entonação das atendentes de agências de viagens.

O sorriso dele ganhou um ar malicioso, de repente, e Keiko sentiu um novo arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

- Nada... – Ele respondeu, e havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar. – Só que eu acho que existe uma coisa para fazer melhor do que ler Icha Icha, e que está bem aqui, ao meu alcance...

- Ah... – Keiko deixou escapar uma exclamação surpresa, e corou violentamente. Será que era o que ela estava pensando? – Seu pervertido... – Ela estreitou os olhos e Kakashi riu ainda mais.

Então ele se virou, se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu não estou falando _daquilo_, Aka-chan. – E, ficando de pé, ele estendeu a mão para Keiko e completou: - Vem, deixa eu te mostrar...

_(Continua...)_

**~~Glossário dos Termos Japoneses~~**

**Dango:** bolinho da culinária japonesa feito, em geral, de farinha de arroz. Normalmente são servidos em palitinhos.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Espero que tenham gostado! :D Semana que vem a gente descobre o que o Kakashi queria mostrar para a Keiko. X) Muitos beijos meu fofuxos!


End file.
